


友尽

by miyaaki



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 86,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaaki/pseuds/miyaaki
Summary: cp:佩花大学生助教佩佩 x 高中生开花





	1. 全文

友尽

cp:佩花  
大学生助教佩佩  
高中生开花

【1】

安静的清晨，湛蓝色的天空，窗外翠鸟的声音叽叽喳喳的示意着一天的开始。  
小别墅的二楼上陆陆续续的传来翻身起床，拖鞋摩擦着地毯，流水洗漱的声音。  
打理好自己的女人一脸温柔的看着身边那个还在赖床的男人。  
微卷的深色短发软软的散在枕头上，因为身边的位置空了出来，又往大床中间的地方蹭了蹭。因为翻身拽着身下的被子，小麦色的左腿自然而然的裸露在床单之上。  
女人又看了一眼床头柜上的钟表，秀眉轻皱，已经快到八点了，而男人上班的地方，开车足足半个小时。  
“Orlando，”女人软绵温柔的声音响在主卧。  
“嗯？”  
“早安，亲爱的。已经，8点了...”  
“早，Miranda，”一边说着，一边又翻了个身，头埋在枕头中，嘟嘟囔囔的说到，“我这就起来了。”  
“好...好吧。”女人脸上带着宠溺又无奈的笑容，水蓝色的眸子中满是浓密的爱意。“那，我去叫醒Flynn...”  
“嗯。”男人其实在女人起身的时候就已经醒的七七八八了，只是还是直到女人的身影消失在了卧室门外才终于睁开了褐色的眼眸。

冲澡，洗漱，穿好女人前一天挑好的西装，掐好时间，下楼。走进厨房，拿起女人准备好的早餐，仓促的吃好。临出门的时候，转身，在跟在他身后的女人的额头落下轻轻的一吻，“啪唧”，又在不停向他挥手的软嫩团子的额头上落下一吻。  
抱着儿子的女人看着被男人关上的门，直到男人转身前还挂在脸上的笑容，僵住了，眼眸中的温柔，消失了。  
玄关前，女人纤细的身影被探出头的阳光拉的老长。  
直到儿子的哭声这才让女人回过了神。

五年了。  
Miranda默默的叹道，她和Orlando的婚姻，如今已经第五个年头了。  
他们在大学认识，相恋，然后在她硕士毕业的时候结婚。  
她以为，她是这个世界上最懂他，最爱他的人。  
可是，有太多关于他的事情，让她看不懂。

例会之后，坐在办公室的Orlando有些心不在焉。  
向来笔不离手的右手不自觉的从兜里透出一个比普通邮件要略显花哨的信封。  
那是昨天下班之后，他在取邮件的时候，顺手藏起来的一封邀请函。  
高中毕业十周年的邀请函。

 

【2】

外来户在这个地方并不被人所欢迎。  
未成年的Orlando刚转学过来的第一周就领教了个彻底。  
不论是第一节课的自我介绍时传来的嘲笑声，还是走在走道的时候被推来推去。  
不论是只一个课间过后就被掀翻掏空的书桌，还是被牛奶泡过的薯条作为唯一的午餐。  
不论是体育课上被同龄人围在一个角落用身体承受着从各个角落飞来的篮球，还是被翘开了的储物柜里贴满了充满了污秽字眼的打印纸。  
作为一个外校生来讲，他一踏进这所学校就几乎被全校生一致嫌弃和欺负。再挺拔的身姿和再俊美的容颜，只会成为更多人的饭后谈资和继续侮辱他的本钱。

但是即使这样，他回进家门的那一刻还是会扯出一个笑容，礼貌有度说着没人在意的谎话，就像是任何一个试图在寄养家庭里生存下来的孩子一样。  
因为，他不想再次换个寄养家庭，即使这一家并没有比上一家多出多少父慈母爱的场景，甚至是普通的一句早安都不曾听到过。  
但是即使这样，他也不想再试图改变什么了，即使上一家寄养家庭并不是因为他的意志而改变的。  
一个自小就被遗弃在教堂外的孩子，哪有那么多选择的余地。  
打开被油性笔画的乱七八糟的教科书，趁着天还亮着，赶紧把作业写了。  
天黑之后，为了节约家里的各种必要的不必要的开销，领养他们这些半大不小的孩子的夫妇决定只要天一黑，孩子们就要早早的放下书本。

 

【3】

Orlando本来就没有要参加高中同学聚会的想法，因为，那段日子对于他来讲，简直只能用暗无天日四个字来形容。  
但是，再坚强的人，在黑暗的日子中，难免会有脆弱的时候。  
更何况，他才是个十几岁的高中生。  
他总会期望，救赎，就在不远的未来。  
那个...救赎。

打断他回忆的，是浴室门开的声音。  
刚洗完澡的Miranda，浴袍松松垮垮的搭在身上，若隐若现的胸前弧度并没有因为生子而有多少的下垂。  
Orlando看着这个已经认识快要十年的女人。  
她无疑是美的。  
无论是如丝的长发，美艳的五官，还是媲美维秘超模的身材，Miranda都绝对是值得任何一个男人自满的老婆。  
在怀了孩子之后，她还为了自己抛弃了原本在大城市里一份人人羡慕的职业，在家里相夫教子。  
说老实话，从各个方面来讲，她真的是一个完美的妻子，理应可以修补他心底最大的空洞。  
但是。  
Miranda慢慢的走到他的面前，看着并没有被她的胴体蛊惑而有所表示的Orlando的时候，眼底一暗。  
很多事情，不理解，并不代表她不知道。  
太多细节，不明说，并不代表他不在意  
譬如，她知道Orlando的脊椎有过伤病，却不知道原因。  
譬如，她知道Orlando的肚脐下的那个纹身，但是即使在热恋的时候，两人再如何的亲密，却从不让她碰到。

 

【4】

阳光照进黑暗的那一刻，他大概会记一辈子。  
原本，被高年级的学长们围在二楼男厕殴打的时候，他以为这只是这一天要经历的另一轮日常羞辱。  
围绕着他的是那些或熟悉或不熟悉的人，没有一刻停止的单方面的进攻，让他早早的就放弃反抗。唯一能做的，就是挡住自己的脸，不让伤口太过明显。因为那样，会被请家长。  
再次恢复知觉的时候，蜷成一团的身子，止不住的浑身颤抖着。他大概，还是在厕所吧。只是，这里实在是太舒适了，舒适的不想睁眼。周围很安静，也不知道那些人是什么时候走的。大概是在自己对他们的拳打脚踢再也没有任何反应的时候吧，他这么告诉自己的。  
可是，他隐约记得，昏昏沉沉中，他明明听到了一个人的声音。  
当他的理智全部恢复的时候，周围已经安静的只剩下风声吹进窗户，打乱了百叶窗的声音。  
百叶窗？

Orlando是个安静的学生，不同于这个年纪的安静的出奇。  
俊朗的青年坐在窗户旁属于他的椅子上，享受着放学后的寂静和慢慢西下的夕阳。绚烂的火烧云下，映出了青年深邃的侧颜。略显喜剧感的粗壮眉毛一字排开，微卷的长睫毛在下眼眶的位置现出扇形，阴影透过笔挺的鼻子打在青年的侧脸上。  
他是刚来到这所高中不到一周的大学生助教。负责的是高三年级组的英文课，Orlando的年级。  
作为这个高中曾经的外来生，他对于这里高中生之间这种莫名的排外感深有体会。所以，对于Orlando，有些事情，不需要知道具体的事情，也能得出八九不离十的结论。  
只是，那个时候的他，处理方式跟Orlando比起来，实在是太热血。  
合上备好的教案，忍不住的想到今天下午在厕所的那一幕。

 

【5】

新来的助教大学生毫无疑问在最短的时间内成为了学校的新宠。  
进校园还没有满一天，就得到了各个年级的女生的一致好评和倾慕，也得到了各个学科各个年龄段的女老师们的欣赏。  
俊俏的五官，傲人的身高，逆天的比例，以及礼貌绅士的风度，低沉好听的声音，都足以让他轻易地捕获少女熟女们的芳心。  
新来的这位助教大学生，真的是三百六十度无死角男神一枚。  
如果你能够透过他那双迷人的翡翠绿眸，而捕获得到他眼底的那抹无人能够看透的冰冷的话，那就另当别论了。  
一天的工作终于画上了圆满的句号。  
看着已经空荡荡的教师准备室充斥着橘色的阳光，暖着他以为自己那颗早就冷硬了的心。  
实际上，二十几岁出头的青年的心，能有多冷硬，他自己也不知道。  
只是，在看到那个类似的场景的时候，他还是没有忍住。

学校的医务室，他从来都没有来过，事实上他也不知道自己是怎么来到医务室的。  
可是当他终于睁开眼睛，入目的是草绿色的屋顶，还有时不时被暖洋洋的秋风吹起的米白色的百叶窗。  
Orlando狠狠的掐了自己一下。  
很疼。

 

【6】

再一次被高年级的人围堵在体育器材室的时候，Orlando意外的看到了几个女生的身影。  
对此，他有些不解。  
她们一向是不屑于这种粗暴的方式的。  
她们总会选择那些看起来更为委婉，而实质上更为捅人软刀子的方式来表带她们对于他这个转校生的排斥。  
他以为，她们也只是好奇拳打脚踢的真实版会是什么样子。而没有想到，这一次，招呼在他身上的，比之前多了尖尖的高跟鞋的印记。  
但是拜他们所赐，他终于知道了那个陌生声音的主人。  
在他陷入昏迷之前，嘴中忍不住，轻喃着他的名字。  
Lee Pace。

“Mr. Pace。”尖锐的女人的声音，响在青年的身后。  
转身，青年的唇边勾着完美的弧度，恰到好处的礼貌，“校长，您有什么吩咐么？”  
女人的高跟鞋慢慢的逼近，而男人的皮鞋也在缓步的向后，不留痕迹地保持着他和对方原有的距离。  
两个人的拉锯战还是以女人的妥协落幕。  
“咳，”刻意的清了清嗓子，说到，“我不得不提醒你，作为一个助教，还请你适当的和同学保持好距离。”  
青年点了点头，表示知道了。“还有其他的事情么？校长大人？”  
女人对他称呼中似有若无的讽刺语气微微一愣，想说什么，最终也还是摇了摇头，转身走了。  
看着女人刻意扭动肢体的背影，男人的唇角勾起的是不再掩饰的嘲讽。  
同学？  
校长口中的同学，指的就只有那一个吧。  
碧绿清澈的眸子微眯，看着已经空旷了的走廊，鬼使神差的，往着与校门相悖的方向走去。  
一边走着，一边忍不住的回想着那一天的点滴细节。

 

【7】

距离器材室还有一定距离的他都能听到那么多难听的脏话源源不断的传来，听见破口大骂的声音的时候，Lee觉得，他的心，似乎少跳了一拍。  
逆天的长腿发挥了应该有的作用，三步并作两步地推开了半掩的铁门。  
男孩子的谩骂声和女孩子们的故作无措，他都视若无睹。  
因为，他的所有精力都放在了那个此时不再有任何意识的身影上。  
“滚。”简单粗暴而又直接有效。  
教师和学生的对峙中，教师有着绝对的优势，即时他还是个助教。  
况且，没有一个学生愿意被留校写检查。毕竟，在他人面前，他们都是好孩子，家里人拿钱堆出来的好孩子。  
男孩子们整理了下因为过量活动而有些凌乱的高端奢侈品衬衫，弹了弹裤子上并不存在的灰尘。  
女孩子们忙着整理发型，抹上颜色刚好的粉嫩唇彩，手挽着手的，嘻嘻笑笑的离开了昏暗的器材室。

唤醒理智的，并不是足够的睡眠，甚至也不是那熟悉的疼痛感，而是空气中蔓延着的浓浓得奶油香。  
这是他所陌生的。  
他住过的每一个家庭，几乎都是一模一样的冷淡。即使是穿越了大半个国家，他却发现，这些冷漠的寄宿家庭，是那么的相似。  
该死的相似。  
他们或许并不在乎那些被他们收养的孩子，他们在乎的，是能从政府那里收到的补偿金。  
而这该死的浓郁的奶油香，让他不忍睁眼，不敢睁眼。  
生怕这一切，都只是梦。

 

【8】

睁眼，褐色的眼眸略微眨了眨，下意识的扫过陌生的地方。  
入目是映成橙色的天花板，侧头，床头的小台灯被暖色包围。明明一点都不刺眼的，却让他鼻尖有了点点的酸意。  
一墙之隔，瓷器和银器的轻微碰撞，冰箱打开又关上，轻得几乎听不到的小声哼唱。  
身上盖着的蓝白花纹的薄被，深吸了一口，那是淡淡的阳光的味道。  
即使他从来都不知道什么是阳光的味道，但是他却固执的这样认为。  
一直，之后的很多年，他都固执的认为那是阳光的味道。

在学校操心劳累的忙碌了一天之后，回到家里，Lee的放松方式之一就是制造美食。虽然平日里都是把心血来潮时做多了的主食放到冰箱里，然后再把做多了甜品带去老人院。  
今天却跟往日有些不太一样。  
好吧，其实是很不一样。  
好久了，他已经快要忘记给其他人做一顿饭，对于他来讲是怎样的一种成就感。  
看了看冰箱中还剩下的食材，Lee决定还是用简单而又美味的奶油培根意面来解决今晚两个人的晚餐。  
两个人，不知道为什么，想到此，一向在外人面前带着距离感的微笑变得真实了很多。

从器材室到停车场的路，他走的仓促而迫切。  
即使昏厥了，少年的身体也足够的敏感，敏感到当他第一次试图抱起少年的时候，他无意识的抽搐了下，即使Lee觉得他已经够小心翼翼。  
大概是因为那些他看不到的伤口吧。抱着他的时候，Lee忍不住的多次看向少年浅色的上衣上，若隐若现的水红色。  
修长的双臂抱起少年，稳稳的嵌在怀里。然而，怀中的重量，让他不自觉的皱眉。

 

【9】

十岁之前的Lee过着如一般男孩儿的生活。  
四季分明，中等城市，父母双全，一双弟妹，能跟他玩得到一起的同龄人，或许还有他不知道的暗恋他的小女孩。  
然而，一场在错误时间，出现在错误地点的意外，让他不光永远的失去了母亲，父亲成了没有反应的靠着呼吸机活着的植物人，更让他失去了一个家庭。  
八岁的妹妹和六岁半的弟弟，Lee已经十二年没有见到他们了。  
十岁的Lee已经可以成熟理智的做出一些选择。  
就像，母亲的葬礼要如何举办。  
就像，父亲的呼吸机，到底还能支撑多久。  
就像，如果孩子的岁数越小，被一个稳定而且温馨的家庭所收养的可能性，远高于找到一个家庭愿意领养三个不同年级的孩子，其中一个已经超过十岁。

高中毕业之前，Lee连续换了三家寄养家庭。  
大同小异的故事，也没有什么重复的必要。  
从读大学开始，Lee就搬出了他最后一家寄养家庭，住进了学校的宿舍，即使他还不到十八。

慢慢的撑着自己酸痛的身体，轻轻的靠着床头堆起的几个松软的枕头。  
褐色的眸子略过米色的床头柜，纤细的右手拂过柜子上胡乱的散着几本小说。  
散文？  
唇边勾起淡淡的笑容，感觉这并不像Mr. Pace。  
可是，他唇边的笑容一桎。  
他又知道关于Mr. Pace什么呢？  
毕竟，他也只是一个学生，他只是一个助教。

 

【10】

清脆有礼貌的两声敲门声，然后，走廊里不甚耀眼的灯光射了进来，一同涌进来的还有更为浓郁的奶油香。  
“醒了？”  
男人醇厚而又暖心的声音响在门口，打断了Orlando刚想要触碰桌面上的书的冲动。  
少年一双好奇的褐眸，一眨不眨的看进门的另外一侧。  
修长高大的身影，侧靠在门框旁。薄毛衣挽到小臂上方，休闲运动裤，棉质拖鞋。一手插着兜，一手端着还冒着热气的盘子。逆光的视线看不清男人的表情，大抵总跑不掉温暖之类的词语来形容。  
但是，就是这样一个不清不楚的画面，却印在了他的脑海中，很久。  
“Mr. Pace？”即使是在学校以外，即使是在一个陌生的地方，带着面具生存的久了，再自然不过的，那种虚假僵硬的微笑，他信手拈来。  
“这里不是学校，叫我Lee就好了。”男低音般温柔低沉的声音，响在不大的卧室里，句尾还带了不甚明显的笑意。  
“L...e...e...？”  
薄被下无措的扽着裤子的双手又紧了紧，少年犹豫的吐出了明明是最简单的单词，可是心底却留下了最深的一抹重彩。  
“嗯。”Lee 原本严肃的没什么表情的脸上，转瞬多出了一抹让人由心底感到暖意的笑容。明明上一秒还是个成熟的大人，下一秒又切换成了超大型的泰迪抱熊。  
绝对的治愈系。  
Lee走上去前把床头柜上的书整理好，然后把晚餐轻轻的摆在上面。还在Orlando开口之前，转身离开，很快又回来，手里多了一杯刚温好的牛奶。似是知道他的局促，又似是看透了他的伪装，转身出门之前，轻声的说到，  
“不想笑，就不要勉强，嗯？Orlando。”

 

【11】

Orlando从来没有觉得自己的名字有如此的好听。  
一边小口吃着意面，一边惹不住在脑中一遍又一遍的重复着他口中的名字。  
Orlando。  
仿佛叫的人根本就不是他。

只一个单词。  
为什么他听出了心疼，听出了不忍，听出了太多他无法解释也不想分析的感情。  
只是一个单词而已。  
他不该听出那些似是而非的语气和心情，因为那根本就不是真实的。

双手捧着已经不烫但是还是微温着的牛奶，脸上淡淡的桃红，乍一看像是被牛奶的热气所微微加温。  
从一个寄养家庭到下一个寄养家庭，从不懂事的孩子到早早就持半个家的半大小人，没有人告诉过他，什么是感情。  
自然，他也不明白，此时此刻，他这种扭捏的心情，又是因何而来。  
他只知道，当Lee再一次站在他面前的时候，他第一次那么直白的感受到男人跟他之间的差距。  
男人的身高，坐在床上的他需要仰视。  
男人的微笑，让他觉得世间没有什么比这更让人沉迷的。  
男人的气场，即使不说话，也让人难以忽略他的存在，更何况，他一点都不想忽略Lee的存在。

看着眼神有些呆滞，还依旧捧着手中的牛奶的Orlando，Lee唇边的笑容又加深了些许，可眼中也多了许多他自己都不知道的怜惜。  
果然如他所想的，这个是缺爱的孩子啊。  
那些不注意看根本就不知道的小习惯无声的说明了很多事情。  
对于温暖床灯的陌生和敏感，只敢小口抿着牛奶却不敢大口喝下去，躺在床上的时候因为不习惯柔软的床垫而无意识的扭曲和下意识的蜷缩。  
即使在寄养的家庭里再如何充当一个靠得住大哥哥的角色，也无法否认他这十六年来缺乏的宠爱。  
想到他给Orlando养父母打电话的时候，他们无所谓的腔调，和如果他一晚不归也并无不妥的放心，勾起了Lee很多不算美好的回忆。

 

【12】

等Orlando回过神来的时候，他身侧的床已经凹进去了一部分。  
抬眼不解的看着Lee，得到的是他浅浅的一笑，然后一边把手上的东西放在已经清空的床头柜上，一边说道，“把衣服脱了。”  
声调平平的，跟他要求他做得事情反差太大。  
“Wha...t?!”不雅的话还有没出口，就听到Lee轻笑了一声，接着说道，“你受伤了，我帮你看看。”  
“Lee好像不是校医呢。”鬼使神差的，Orlando第一次发现他可以在这个人面前完全的放松，可以在他的面前嘟囔着那些本应该烂在肚子里的碎碎念。  
“嗯？”Lee眉毛只是轻蹙，标准的八字眉呈现在那样一张天妒人怨的脸上。  
好想笑。  
“噗。”事实上，Orlando确实笑了出来，那种由心底溢出来的愉悦。  
没有理会他的胡闹，Lee引导着Orlando，让他乖乖的把自己的上衣脱了。少年精瘦的身材，好几次，透过呼吸都能看得到肋骨。常年不怎么见阳光使得他本来就相对偏白的皮肤更加的苍白，细看还能捕捉到粗细不一的青色血管。当然，还有那些程度不一，大大小小的青紫深浅不同的瘀伤留在Orlando的上半身。  
也不知道他是没好好吃饭，还是没法儿好好吃饭。他知道，在学校的Orlando，是几乎吃不到一顿正常的午饭的。  
翡翠绿的眸子隐隐的暗了下去，拿出毛巾，从一个瓶子中到出一些液体，然后放在新形成的紫黑色的淤青的部分。  
毛巾碰到赤裸在空气外的皮肤，暖暖的，那种突然袭来的暖意，微微有些触动着Orlando以为自己早就封存了的泪腺。  
Lee修长的手指隔着毛巾触碰到他的时候，Orlando感觉出一种说不出形容不来的感觉。  
“这是花椒酒。”Lee又恢复那种他熟悉得平平淡淡挑不出一点儿音调起伏的语气，“是用干花椒和烈酒兑的。热敷对淤青还有红肿很有效的，相信我。”  
一边说着，他又拿起另一块儿小毛巾，把浸好了药酒的毛巾放在了Orlando腹部的另一个淤青的地方，“来，你把手放过来，自己压着点儿，要大概，等个半个小时吧。”  
Orlando把手放在Lee刚刚放上去的毛巾上，一瞬，好像他微冷的指尖碰到Lee温柔的手。  
那一瞬，大概，有点儿像触电的感觉吧。

【13】

把敷完了的毛巾一一收了起来，Lee看着Orlando身上稍微有些好转的淤痕，唇边勾起淡淡的笑容。  
柔和，温暖，治愈。  
Orlando此时脑海中能想到的词，大概也就只有这些了。但是，身上黏黏的感觉实在是让他很想皱眉。事实上，他也确实轻微的蹙了下眉，然后几乎是瞬间就恢复了往日的平和。  
不知道是什么原因，仿佛在Lee的面前，他发现自己真的可以用更多更丰富的表情来表达自己最切实的感受。  
Lee似乎看到了，又似乎没看到Orlando那转瞬即逝的不爽。但是，不管怎么说，唇边的那抹淡笑徐徐地加深。  
“作业写完了？”他问道。  
点了点头，却没有勇气对上Lee的眸子，只是干巴巴的回了句，“写...写完了。”  
Lee没有再多问，翠绿色的眸子中带着淡淡的了然。有些话，并不需要问出口的。  
“那，”他整理了下手中的毛巾，把它们暂时放在了床头柜上。然后起身，走到衣柜里拿出来一套米色的浴袍。  
“先去洗澡吧。”  
转身，拿走那些用来敷伤口的毛巾，留给Orlando一个柔和的背影和干脆的关门声。  
他知道，Orlando现在需要的是足够的尊重。

Orlando看着那个消失在门后的背影，眼中是不再掩饰的感动。  
其实很多时候，有些心灵深处的触动，往往真的是在你最不设防的一刻。  
他感觉自己坐在床上很久，但是并不是因为伤口，因为腿上的淤青跟上身比起来其实算不得什么。  
他只是，不想离开。  
不想离开身后的枕头，身上的薄被，身下的床。  
说穿了，他就是不想来开这个到处都充斥Lee的气息卧房。

流水声稀稀拉拉的传到客厅的时候，Lee正在书房批改着他昨天收上来的作业。来学校已经一个多月了，高中生的语文，真的是如他想象一般的惨不忍睹。当然，大概跟他当初是一样的烂就对了。  
揉了揉眉眼间的不甚明显的印记，那是他有些不知如何是好的时候下意识的动作。  
几乎所有学生的作文他都已经批好了，只是有一份，他拿出来，放在了书桌的左手边。

 

【14】

当Lee再一次走进他自己的卧室的时候，Orlando正靠着床头，他的宽松的睡衣松松垮垮的搭在少年纤细的身上，一本他之前收拾好的散文集摊在他的双腿间。少年微卷的棕色刘海懒懒的搭在前额，调皮的水滴挂在发梢。  
Lee无奈的看着少年，虽然不忍心，但是还是把睡得迷迷糊糊的Orlando给戳醒了。  
看着少年微皱的眉头和软绵绵的嘟囔声，Lee还是没忍住，轻笑出了声。  
Orlando半醒不醒的时候感觉到身侧的床垫，凹了下去，平整了，又再次凹了下去。  
然后，宽大的浴巾罩住了那个半耷拉着脑袋的少年，柔软适中的力度，Orlando不自禁的嘤咛了两声，本来就没有怎么睁开的眼睛又被黑暗席卷。然后歪着身子，又睡了过去。  
也不知道是因为这个地方给了他一种家的感觉，还是因为他对Lee那种不知道从哪里产生的安全感，反正，他就是睡了过去，明明并不疲惫的。  
停下手里的动作，轻缓的把浴巾从Orlando的头上拿开。看着这个再次睡了过去的少年，Lee忍不住淡淡的叹了一口气。  
少年紧闭的双眸下长长的睫毛，直挺的鼻梁，还有微微张开的薄唇。  
把被子给Orlando盖好的Lee又坐在床边静静的发了一会儿呆。  
似是看着他，又似是在透过他想到了谁。  
或许，是他那个不知道现在身在何方的弟弟吧。

床头灯被调成了淡淡的橙色，似有若无的轻吻落在少年光洁的额头，“晚安。”Lee低沉而又迷人的嗓音，萦绕在少年的耳旁。  
Lee不知道的是，当他轻巧起身，然后缓缓关上了房门之后，本来早已入睡的少年，慢慢的睁开双眸。忍不住反复的摸着额上早已经消失的温度，脸上扬起的是由心底涌上来的笑容。  
“晚安，Lee…”

一夜好梦的Orlando醒得很早。  
侧头，看着缓缓亮起来的窗，发着呆。  
忽的，他突然想到，这是间单身公寓。而公寓里唯一的一张床被他睡了整整一个晚上。主人家的卧室被一个客人所霸占，顿时，心中有着说不出的内疚感。Lee...想到男人温柔的笑容和仰视的身高，Orlando感觉内心的罪恶感又稍稍的加深了不少。麻利的起身，推开卧室的门，蹑手蹑脚的走到客厅。  
客厅靠窗的沙发，男人侧身将将的躺在上面。大概还是不舒服吧，放松的脸上，眉头微蹙。滑落在被子之外的结实小腿微曲，左脚踩在地毯上。  
他就这么撑了一个晚上么？  
Orlando默默地在心底问着自己这个不需要回答的问题。  
不知道为什么，看到这一幕，他眼眶又有淡淡泛红的趋势。

 

【15】

昨晚，临睡前，Lee还是好好的确认了下卧室中熟睡的男孩。  
不出他的意料，男孩几乎把自己全部都埋进了他被子里，只露出小小的脑袋在外面。  
不自觉的，站在床边的Lee的唇边勾起一抹暖人心神的笑容。  
看着少年毫无防备的睡颜，Lee的心中反而对自己多了太多的疑问。  
为什么?  
为什么会对他注目？  
明明Orlando并不是他见到的第一个被群殴的人。  
为什么看到他受伤的时候会那么激动？  
明明这种极度排外的行为，作为曾经的外来人的他来讲，早该习惯，早该麻木了。  
为什么看到他被殴打的时候会那么的心疼?  
那种他觉得自己早就已经忘记的疼痛。  
为什么会把他带回家来?  
明明他也不是无家可归，明明他有的也只是一个单身公寓。  
为什么会对他的一举一动每一个反应如此的在意？  
明明，他只是一个接近成年的男孩，又不是什么美若天仙的女人…  
等等，好像有什么地方不太对劲…  
为什么…  
很快，忙碌了一天的疲惫让他很快就忘记了追究原因，而是倒在沙发上，一觉到天明。

【16】

“啊！早！”  
在Orlando还在发呆的时候，Lee不知道什么时候眨了眨眼睛，醒了过来，顺便还附送一个堪比室外阳光般灿烂的笑容。  
本来作为一名教师，早上7点半的组会要求Lee每天的早上6点半就要起床了。虽然沙发确实不比自己的床舒服，但是，也并非那么的难忍。  
干脆的起身，超速的冲了个澡，快速的洗漱完了，只穿着贴身T和四角内裤的Lee带着水气出现在Orlando的面前。大概是水温不低让他的双颊带着淡淡的粉红，一双碧绿的眸子水亮亮的看着自他进了浴室就依然愣在一边的Orlando。  
“去收拾下吧，没有多少时间就要去学校了。”Lee一边擦着头上的水滴，一边说道。  
看着突然出现在眼的画面，若有似无的笑意挂在唇边的Lee看着他，Orlando突然觉得喉咙有些干。  
修长的脖子，性感的锁骨，即使隔着白色的T，他也不难看出Lee却是有一副人人都羡慕的好身材。肩宽腰窄，但又肌肉感明显，Orlando有要一种把眼前的景色永远的记在脑中的欲望。他早就过了年少无知时候的冲动，可是，他却能够感受到有什么在改变，他身体的某一部分。  
“嗯。”下意识的，Orlando回了一句，朝着浴室的方向挪着。  
Lee弯腰找上课要穿的衣服，Lee要换衣服，Lee把长裤从衣柜中拿出一条，每个时刻，都似是而非的显示着Lee好看的背脊线，微翘的臀部，修长笔直到逆天长腿。  
Orlando毫无疑问的，看呆了。  
似是终于感受到Orlando的太过安静，一直在忙着自己的事情的Lee突然停下正在扣扣子的手，挑起眉毛，问道，“怎么了？”  
Orlando似这才终于醒悟，试图隐盖那些他觉得太过奇葩的想法，磕磕巴巴的说到，“早…我...那个…我的衣服呢？”  
指了指放在床上的衣服，Lee勾唇笑了。  
虽然有几年旧了，但是大小也没有差那么多，毕竟男孩子们，并没有那么在乎所谓的时尚。  
“你随便挑挑看吧。我也不知道你喜欢什么样的。”他一顿，“牙刷毛巾什么的用昨天的就好啦。”  
Orlando并不否认他对笑容如此灿烂的Lee并没有任何的抵抗力，那种由心底感受到的暖暖的感觉，即使他不会形容，那或许就是所谓的治愈吧。  
Orlando并没有挑剔衣服的习惯，或者说，他根本就没有挑衣服的经历。毕竟，在他呆过的所有地方，这些特权从来都没有他的份。  
而看床上叠放整齐，干净整洁的衣服，接过的时候布料触手的柔软和入鼻的清香，敏感如他马上就知道，这些都不是Lee仓促找出来用来敷衍他的。而是在他不知道的时候，被Lee好好的细心的清理过。这种被人细细的照顾，这种被人在乎的感觉，对于Orlando来讲，在他过去十七年的生命中，太过陌生。  
鼻尖涌上的酸意，微红的眼眶，掩盖在了他迅速转身的动作。

干脆的关门声，慢慢响起的水声，却让一直站在卧室的Lee不自觉地终于松了口气。  
他看到了Orlando的感情浮动。  
看出了他的小心翼翼，也看出了他的吃惊压抑。  
却也再一次发现，他对Orlando有着出乎他自己想象的在意。

而，浴室门的另一侧，只有靠着源源不断的水声，Orlando终于让盘旋在眼眶多时的泪珠一粒粒的滑落。  
明明他之前都把情绪隐藏的很好的，可是自从到了Lee的家里，他发现自己的感情变得太过自然而有些不受控制。  
好像，只要是Lee做的任何一件小小的事情，都可以让他感到心底的什么地方被触动了。

【17】

等Orlando终于从浴室中出来，把自己收拾的可以出门的时候，Lee低头看了下表，发现已经过了他平日里出门的时间。看着手里已经准备好的早餐，忍不住叹了口气。  
毕竟他并不希望被校园的其他人看到他们俩个同时出现在校园。  
并不是因为他害怕因为被学校里头其他的老师特别对待，而是，因为，那样子的话只会让Orlando在学校更难生存下去。  
但是看着那个已经走到门口的Orlando，Lee还是顺手从厨房拿起已经做好的早餐三明治塞到他的手里，这才拿起放在一旁的公文包，示意他一起出门。

全校最不受欢迎的转校生和全校最受欢迎的助教一起出现在学校停车场的时候，时间还早，只是被少数几个早到的老师和正好跑到停车场附近的晨练的高校运动员们隐隐的远远围观到了。

 

【18】

一切，似乎如常。  
Orlando在学校依旧只是一个人，只形影单。  
一个人上学，一个人行走在学校的走廊中，一个人回家。  
学校里那种可以针对他的欺负的情形，似乎慢慢的减弱了。仿佛，这股因为他这个转学生带来的新鲜感经过了开学的几周，已经被周遭的人遗忘。

冬日的到来，早得出乎Orlando的意料。  
一夜之间，树上红黄相间的树叶纷纷成为沥青地上唯一的装饰。  
领养家庭里的父母给他们一人发了几件过冬的衣服。  
洗得发白的大衣，脱线的毛衣，抵挡的，或许也就只能顶这深秋初冬的寒意吧。  
把颈间的扣子扣好，试图把整个脖子都缩了进去，如果可以，Orlando当然并不想在这样一个寒冷的早上早早的出来等校车。尤其，再这样的一个早上，看着还是黑漆漆的天际，他想起了那天。

秋日还算耀眼的初升阳光，鼻尖淡淡的青菜味道，Lee单手搭在方向盘时候的随性，第一次，觉得上学的路，如此的让人享受。

校车的刹车声让他的思绪回到现实。  
L.e.e.  
Orlando的舌尖，不由自主的滑过这三个字母组合成的一个音。带着微微的颤抖，带着不自觉地小心翼翼。仿佛只是这样念着他的名字都会被发现似的。  
虽然说，似乎从那天之后，一切看似平常。  
可是，只有一件事，与以前完全不一样了。  
坐在校车上的Orlando把手放到书包里，不光是因为保暖，而是，反复的抚摸着一本书的书脊。

那天之后，他不再一个人吃午饭。

【19】

最后一节，英语课。代课老师，Lee。  
上课铃响起的时候，Orlando的后背不由自主的，比以前更挺了一些。他看着那个修长的身影走进自己的教室，略略偏西的阳光在他的身后扯出一抹长长的阴影。迎着夕阳的晕色，他的脸上染上淡淡的金色。  
翠绿的眸子带了些说不出的调戏的看着坐在最后一排的那个坐姿标准的身影。  
没错，最后一排，只有一个人。  
明明不是很满的教室里，那个人，固执的坐在最后一排。  
可是，第一次，这个学期的第一次，Lee看到他不再试图把自己埋在书本之间，而是，终于挺直了后背，一双深褐色的眸子，看着自己。  
助教的心情，此时有着一种说不出的愉悦。  
他一直都知道，Orlando并不是一个弱者，他并不需要同情。他一直都在期待有一天，他会挺胸抬头的看向自己。  
尽管，他并不知道，让Orlando有如此戏剧性的转折的因素，是他。

高中，就是个弱肉强食的成人社会的缩影。  
也是一个人善被人欺，马善被人骑的残酷现实的展示台。  
当你可以自信的，甚至是高傲的抬头看向那些曾经对你拳脚相向的人的时候，他们往往会忍不住的后退一步。尤其，当你直起了后背之后还比他们高半头。  
他们对于外来人就是这样。  
如弹簧。  
你弱，他们就变本加厉的欺负你。  
你强，他们就会绕着你走。  
就是如此的现实。

 

【20】

低沉而婉转的声音，阿尔贝·加缪的鼠疫中的段落，响在不大的教室中。  
跟那节英语课的其他的同学差不多，Orlando并不记得具体的文字，他只知道，这明明压抑的段落，在Lee的朗读中，带出了淡淡的希望。  
虽然，他也不知道自己是怎么感受到的。  
或许，只是因为，朗读的那个人是Lee。

临下课的时候，Lee把之前收上来的作业，认真的发到学生的手里，然后宣布下课。  
Orlando从他的手里接过批好的作业的时候，就跟这个班里的其他男生一样。飞速的塞进包里，然后，离开教室，而不是像那些大胆的女生似的，天真的想要透过各种方式试图碰到Lee的手。  
看着走出教室的少年的背景，Lee的唇边勾起淡淡的弧线，虽然不甚真切。

回到家，Orlando如常的跟养父母打好招呼，趁着最后的亮光，赶紧写着新布置的英文作业。  
还未入冬，但是太阳下山的时间也只有越来越提前。Orlando无比庆幸，他在下午的英语课之前还有一节自习课。他总是利用自习课试图写完全部的作业，然后把英文课的，留在回家。  
其实，在他之前的十一年的学生生涯中，他并不是那么的喜欢做英文课的作业，更不喜欢上英语课。  
无论是语法还是阅读。  
他总是要花比别人长好几倍的时间来做那些阅读的作业。有的时候，他会忘记阅读过的内容。有的时候，他会用已知的知识来回答所读特殊故事里的问题，而不能利用故事里的信息。他的朗读更是比阅读能力还要糟糕。他时儿漏字，时儿跳字，读错和替换用词也是常有的事情。而，以前的英语老师总是因为如此，而喜欢叫他来在课堂上大声朗诵。

可是，Lee。哦，不，Mr. Pace只是偶尔有一次在让他读句子的时候，有注意到他略显长时间的停顿后，委婉而完美的帮他把剩下的部分巧妙地圆了起来。  
那之后，他也再没有抱着让他在全班同学面前出丑的想法，让他在班上朗读什么大段大段的文学段落。

一边想着，一边翻开从Lee手里拿回来的作业本。  
除了认真的批改和细细的批注之外，他的作业本上多了一张便条贴。

午饭。办公室。英文补习。

 

【21】

学校的其他老师们发现，不知道从什么时候开始，全校最受欢迎的助教的午餐时间不再像刚开学的时候，在自己的办公桌前解决午餐。而是突然之间变得异常的忙碌，几乎是踩着铃声就消失的节奏。  
又一次拒绝了一位老师的邀约，Lee左手拿着从家里带来的午饭，右手拿着几本推荐阅读资料，走出了办公室。  
被他拒绝的老师虽然不开心的敷衍的扯了一个笑容给他，但是也并没有再更过分的举动，类似跟踪的那种不理智的行为。  
毕竟，作为极少数的知情人，她知道，Lee的午饭时间都是贡献给了那个转校来的毕业生。  
即使来自上面的压力再大，Lee都没有想要放弃这个被全校刻意忽略的转校生。

Lee的脚步，停在了学校二楼的一间宽敞的小型礼堂的门口。  
已经好几周了，Orlando的认真和努力，Lee全部都看在眼里，只是，心里却在叹气。  
那天，他偶然的点到Orlando在课堂上朗读一小段节选的时候，他就产生了小小的怀疑。后来，他又几次翻看了他的作业之后 ，他便知道，Orlando的英文确实并非他的长项。而，阅读障碍这种短处，也不可能一夜之间就被克服。Orlando需要的是足够的时间，是来自老师和同学的足够的肯定，是对自己的英文阅读再次有了信心，是对阅读的兴趣。  
推开门，看着那个窝在礼堂中间的椅子里的小身影，Lee的唇边勾起了淡淡的笑意。  
他想起了那天中午，忐忑不安的推开自己办公室门的Orlando。

 

【22】

Orlando拿着不大的黄色便签纸，掐着午餐的时间，敲响了面前米白色的门。  
“Come in.”Lee低沉带着淡淡笑意的声音从门缝中传来，似乎是稍稍平复了Orlando不安的心。  
小心翼翼的推开门，映入眼的是助教暖人心的笑容。  
Lee示意他走到自己的旁边，出乎Orlando的意料，Lee并没有开始长篇大论的说什么。事实上，他并没有说什么，而是指了指他旁边的椅子，让Orlando坐过来而已。  
Orlando刚在Lee的身旁坐好，Lee把手边的东西推到了他的面前。  
过于紧张的Orlando根本就没有发现办公室里弥散着的蘑菇和奶油的香味。  
低头，这才发现是还热乎乎的白蘑菇奶油培根意面。  
Lee递过一把干净的叉子，看着呆呆的Orlando，笑了出来。

“咳。”  
看着深深陷入书中剧情的Orlando的Lee无奈的轻咳了一声，不然今天的午饭就要浪费在他看着Orlando，Orlando看着书的时间中了。  
这其实并不是什么坏事，但是填饱肚子同样重要。  
Lee示意他把手里的书放到一旁，唇边勾着温暖的笑容，说到，“饿了吧。”  
Orlando先是一愣，然后，脸颊泛着淡淡的桃红，不好意思的把手中的书放进书包里，这才腼腆的点了点头。  
空出来的手上放着温热的盒子，Orlando低头，看着还冒着些许争气的意式千层饼。  
“谢谢。”少年低声的说道。  
声音中淡淡的暗哑让Lee一愣，这才又仔细看了眼Orlando在灯光下显得并不甚正常的脸色，修长的手臂状似不经意的略过Orlando的头顶，趁他发愣的时候，右手手背贴上他的额头，碧绿的眸子一暗。  
略显冰凉的手贴上自己的额头的时候，Orlando忘记了躲避，忘记了他曾经多么讨厌和任何人的肢体接触。  
他唯一记住的，是Lee周身暖暖的阳光的味道，是他靠近自己的时候撒发出来的淡淡的沐浴露的香味。  
“你发烧了。”  
并不是疑问，而是肯定句的语气显露了Lee此时的不爽和担忧。

 

【23】

下午的英语课，Orlando上的迷迷糊糊的。  
大概，是因为发烧的原因吧。  
又或者是之前的自习课没有睡够。  
坐在全班的最后，昏昏欲睡的Orlando想到。  
一双半阖的褐眸看着教室前晃悠来晃悠去的高大的身影，耳中充斥着他好听低沉的声音，嘴角带出不自觉的笑容。  
Lee...  
已经烧的有些糊涂的Orlando忍不住在心底轻轻的唤着助教的名字。

站在教室前面的助教看着教室最后面那个头都落到桌子上的身影，忍不住勾起了弧线，惊艳了全班其他还醒着的学生。  
尤其是，那些原本就对助教老师有着不切实际的幻想的高三女学生们。  
一个个都一手拿着铅笔戳着书，一手托着腮，一双双眼秋波荡漾的看着认真朗读的助教，早就不知道魂儿飘到哪里去了，脑内出了多么绚烂迷离的场景。  
不过这些，Lee都看在眼里，却也止于此。  
下课铃终于响起的时候，全班大部分人依旧沉浸在助教的讲课魅力中，大都心不甘情不愿的起身收拾书包，恋恋不舍中跟助教挥手再见。  
参杂的脚步声渐渐的安静了下来，Lee坐在教师办公桌的一角，双手插兜，眼中带着明显的心疼，微歪着脑袋，看着那个睡得正香的少年。  
午饭的时候察觉到Orlando的体温高得吓人，而无论Lee磨破了嘴皮如何的劝他，他本人都坚持不去医务所。没有办法，Lee只好回到办公室，拿出常备的感冒药，在午餐结束前盯着他硬着头皮灌了下去。好在，午饭之后，也就剩三节课了，其中还有一节是他平时用来写作业的自习课。感冒药多少的都是有安眠作用的。好在，Orlando挺过了午饭后的一节艺术课，又神奇的在自习课的下课铃中醒了过来，从礼堂走到了英语课的教室。  
或许，真的是不想错过Lee任何一节课。  
即使，他并没有听进去整节课的内容，但是，可以在Lee的林籁泉韵的声音中睡过去，感觉自己已经到了天堂。

 

【24】

拿起电话，拨通了其实只打过一次的电话。  
“喂。您好。我是Lee Pace。”  
“Mr. Pace...哦，我还记得您。请问您有什么事么？”电话的另一头，女人沙哑的声音和背景中嘈杂不堪的儿童的吵闹声还有一个男人粗壮的训斥声不折不扣的透过话筒传了过来。  
“是这个样子的。咳，那个，您家的Orlando...因为在学校的医务室养病错过了回家的校车，”其实并没有，Lee在心底否定掉。自己也知道他没有叫醒Orlando的原因。毕竟，他这个样子，就算是回到了家里也不会有人照顾他的。于是，才有了这通电话。“我是想问下，您打算什么时候能抽时间过来接下他，还是希望我待会儿把他送回去呢...”  
“哦，是这个样子的啊...”女人的声音有着说不出的犹豫。然后，似乎女人用手捂住了话筒，跟同屋的人交流着什么。  
Lee皱着眉头，隐隐的听到了让他感到不甚愉快的字眼。  
譬如。  
病秧子。短命鬼。赔钱货。  
诸如此类。  
隔了两分多钟的样子，女人的声音再一次的传来，“哎呀，那个，Mr....哦，Mr. Pace，是吧。”女人夸张的声音让Lee感到厌恶，“是这个样子的。你看啊，那个，其实，我们家的孩子挺多的。那个...从您的话里听来，似乎Orlando是病的不轻...而且，上次Orlando还是很喜欢在您家度过的一晚的。那个，咳，那个，要是您不介意的话，”  
Lee能够想象得到女人在电话另一头的表情有多么的僵硬和多么的虚伪，但是他却对她提出的意见欣然地接受。  
“那…”Mr. Pace亦如外人所熟知的那样，正气凌然的说到，“那…如果不介意的话，”  
他的话还没有说完就被女人不礼貌的打断，“那实在是太谢谢您了。那，等Orlando病好了之后再回来也没有问题。嗯…就这样吧…我相信您也很忙的，那就挂了吧。”  
连基本的再见都没有来得及说就被直接干脆的挂断，Lee一边腹诽对方的修养，一边挂断电话的同时，视线回到了依旧睡得正香的少年，有着说不出的心疼。

 

【25】

Orlando再一次醒来的时候，耳边传来的是熟悉的金属声音。瓷盘碰到桌面，刀叉轻轻接触的声音。睁开眼，床头灯，依旧是他在脑中重复了无数次的样子。柔和的灯光下，又是一本新的小说放在床头柜上。  
就像之前那样，也像那夜之后Orlando在脑中重复了无数次的样子，那扇微掩的门再一次轻轻的被推开，顺便带进了厨房的香味。  
秀丽直挺的鼻子又深吸了一口，这才终于回味过来，小声的嘟囔了一句。  
“chicken noodle？”  
然后，还迷迷糊糊的Orlando看到了似是被柔光处理过后的助教的温柔笑脸。  
“嗯。”  
下意识的，头晕的难受的少年狠狠的掐了下同样在被子底下的大腿，好疼。

Lee贴心的把汤和一些其他的食物都放在木制的早餐盘上，端到了还躺在床上但是勉强支起上身的少年的面前。Orlando这才发现，不光有还冒着热气的鸡汤，还有一碟清口的沙拉和一碗炖的软硬适中的芝士奶油炬红薯。Orlando并不是没有生过病，但是被如此细心的招待，温柔的呵护，绝对是他短暂人生中的第一次。  
Lee一边示意烧的有些发懵的Orlando吃饭，一边有一搭没一搭的跟他说着话。不过，更像是交代事宜。  
他在说，他在听。  
鼻塞的厉害，稍微有些食不知味的Orlando在小口吃饭的时候得知，他会在Lee这里住到他痊愈为止。好似，听到这个消息，他的烧就退了很多呢。当然，这只是心理作用。

或许，这就是，传中的塞翁失马焉知非福的故事。

【26】

Lee从衣柜中取出一套软绵的黑底深蓝色条纹状的睡衣裤的时候，已经吃饱了很晚的晚饭的Orlando早就昏昏欲睡了。看着脑袋一直耷拉着，要睡不睡的少年，Lee的唇边勾起了弧线。他自认不是喜欢自找麻烦的人，但是每次碰到Orlando的事情，他都忍不住想要出手做些什么。  
替Orlando换衣服这种事儿，大概因为不是第一次，所以Lee做的很是顺手。也大概因为Orlando对于Lee的绝对信任，他配合的完美无瑕。  
终于把睡衣睡裤都换好了，看着已经迷糊的不成样子的Orlando，Lee终于决定放他一马，不勉强他此时爬起来去洗漱了。收拾好卧室，把Orlando换下的衣服都放到旁边的衣篓里。看着少年红扑扑的脸颊，Lee又从储藏室的柜子里翻出了一套崭新的被褥，压在Orlando已然盖着的被子上。  
很是担心他的情况，毕竟，若是这个感冒引发了肺炎......

悄悄的从卧室里退出来，合上门，Lee顺手也把Orlando的衣服抱去厨房旁边的洗衣间。看着放在沙发上的深绿色大衣，Lee的脸色一沉。他并不是没有看到Orlando每天来上学的时候穿的那薄薄的外套。  
只是，他能做的，也就只有看着。  
虽然没有家访过收养Orlando的那家人，但是作为过来人，他多少知道要在那样一个环境中生存下来，需要太多拥有家人的人的所不能想象的坚韧和努力。  
或许，他可以考虑收留他。  
这个想法就像是播种在对的时间对的土壤的一颗种子，仅仅一夜，就让Lee对这个想法欲罢不能。

而此时，他依旧不知道自己对于Orlando到底是抱着怎样的一种感情。  
或许，除了把Orlando当成自己那个不知道在哪里的弟弟之外，可能还多了些什么吧。

 

【27】

第二日早起的闹钟意料之中的只叫醒了那个在客厅沙发又一次蜷缩了一晚上的助教。  
揉了揉有些起床气的头毛，半睡半醒的Lee蹑手蹑脚的走进了卧室。  
卧室的床中央，两层厚厚的被子下面，勉强可以看出来少年如婴儿般卷成一团的睡姿，让他不自觉地想起了那些心理教育书中描写的关于睡眠姿势的分析。他并不知道那些所谓的深意到底有没有根据，此时，他关心的，只是少年的烧有没有退些。  
撩开少年前额略湿的卷发，顺带着的，暗暗松了一口气。还好，他至少出了不少的汗，Lee在心里中默默的叹道，碧色的眸子温柔的看着少年依旧略红的脸颊。  
不缓不慢的洗漱完毕，看着熟睡的完全没有想要醒来的样子的少年，Lee只能喃喃的低语。  
Orlando，早安。

Orlando醒来的时候，已是日上三竿。头依然有些晕，但是比昨天实在是好了太多。侧头，隐隐的冬日阳光试图透过厚重的窗帘来叫醒他，卧室中浅浅的米色让他感到满心满怀的温暖。  
翻身，看着床头柜上摆着的感冒药和保温杯里还温热的水，以及一张浅蓝色的便条贴。

Orlando，  
早安。  
早饭我放在厨房里了，醒了就自己热来吃吧。  
病假我会给你请的，放心在家里睡吧。  
不用担心，家里的东西随便用，换洗的衣服我放在床边了。  
有事给我打电话。  
Anything。  
Any time。

Lee

 

【28】

Lee自己也不知道为什么，这一天从踏进学校的那一刻就想着下班回家。  
助教在学校的时候，虽然一如往日的帅气潇洒，一如往日的点头交流，一如往日的认真上课。但是。同办公室的女教师们发现他的脚步比平时要仓促些，午饭也吃的囫囵吞枣地，还大冬天的跑到教学楼外面的吸烟区打了个超长时间的电话。擦肩而过的同事们发现助教今天的笑容比平常还不走心，似乎真的是多一秒都不愿意停留。就连班上的同学发现助教今天的课上得有些敷衍，无论是让他们自己读书也好，还是少的可怜的课上互动。  
反正，他们的助教，有些不太对劲。  
自然，他们中的大多说人都并没有完全把助教的心急和班上少的某个同学联系到一起。  
最后一节，高三英语课。  
看着那个空出来的位置，Lee感觉心里空空的。虽然，理智上他知道Orlando会在家里吃好睡好，虽然他在午饭的时候还专门跟他聊了几乎整个午休时间。但是，没有看到他的人在自己的视线中，他就感觉说不出的不踏实。那种，他自己也难以解释的不安和担心。即使，他知道，他的家，比起Orlando曾经呆过的地方应该都要好很多。

乖乖吃过迟了好几个小时的早餐的Orlando靠着枕头，翻着Lee放到他床头的小说。还没有看两句话，就被一阵阵突兀的铃声打断了空气中的寂静。Orlando诧异的盯着那个叫个不停的座机，犹豫了半天，最终还是接了起来。  
喂。  
是我，Lee。电话的那一头传来的是Orlando熟悉得声音还带着小小的叹气，我还真怕你不接电话呢。他无奈的声音中透着淡淡的笑意。  
Lee？  
嗯，怎么了。  
没事。  
Orlando的声音低低的哑哑的，还依旧带着些鼻音。其实，他就是想反复的念着这个停留在心头越来越长时间的名字，想念给那个人听，他口中，他的名字。每一次，他的舌尖略过这简单的三个字母连起来的单音词的时候，脑中浮现的是助教带着弧线的温柔笑颜。  
然后就是两人之间并不甚有营养太过家常的话题。  
譬如，还发不发烧了，温度是多少。家里的暖气够不够暖，要是冷了就自己调节好了。大概几点醒的，早饭和午饭都有没有好好的吃，吃完饭记得吃药。喜不喜欢吃法国红烩牛肉，还是吃些清淡的。要是实在觉得无聊了，在客厅的电视的遥控器就在茶几上。  
等等。  
这种被重视被尊重被呵护的感觉，一次又一次的在Lee这里体会的满怀，一次又一次的让Orlando不由自主的陷在这种他从来没有体会过的温柔细腻的情网中，Lee不经意间绘制的带着六分亲情，带着三分友情又或者还带着其他什么说不清道不明就连本人都不清楚的感情的情网。  
听着Lee的一句句的嘱托，Orlando突然觉得，有些话，堵在心中，总让他难受的要命。  
Lee。  
少年的声音再一次响起，Lee不觉一愣，第一次，他发现，从来没有觉得自己的名字，自己如此简单的名字居然会被人念得，有些缠绵。  
嗯？是不是嫌我太罗嗦了？我实在是太啰嗦了吧，Lee一边把颈间的围巾系的更紧了些，一边腹诽道。  
Lee，谢谢你！真的，谢谢你！  
Orlando全然不顾自己发酸的鼻头和红透了的眼眶，试图用他最平缓的声音，表达出内心最真实的感受。原本是感谢的话，却带了些不易察觉的哽咽。  
没营养的话也在午休结束的铃声中迎来了结尾。  
再睡会儿吧，你醒了我就到家了。  
好。

Lee和Orlando都没有发现，他们挂掉电话的时候是多么的恋恋不舍。  
把手机收回口袋中，搓了搓已经有些冻僵的手，助教的脸上，终于仰起了今天一天第一个走心的笑容，只是没有人看见。  
把电话放回原处，看着依旧放在他腿上的那本小说。书脊被反复的摩挲已经有些褪色，少年的手指止不住一遍遍的滑过书脊，似乎像是想要透过这样的动作，抓住那些没有他参与的Lee的过去。虽然书真的很有意思，但是感冒药的功效却是不容小觑。  
迷迷糊糊的，Orlando又睡了过去。

【29】

Lee紧赶慢赶气喘吁吁的跑回家的时候，看到的是Orlando又歪头靠着抱枕睡过去的画面。不知道怎得，慌乱了一天的心，看着那张红扑扑的睡颜，终于又回归了之前的地方。  
安心。  
看到Orlando的那一刻，这是最直观的感慨。  
说不定他也病了呢。  
或许，真要考虑让他搬过来跟自己一起住的可能性了。  
靠着卧室的的门框，Lee自言自语道。

Orlando的病，在第二天晚上就基本上痊愈了。  
烧也退了，身子也舒服了很多，精神也好了。  
但是，他就是不想告诉助教。  
似乎不想好呢。  
要不然...  
荒谬的想法还没有成型就被轻快的敲门声打断。

推门而入的当然就是转换为Orlando专属的临时医生兼保姆和室友的助教先生。  
看着明显利落了很多的Orlando，Lee唇边的笑容多了几分放松。端着餐盘，放在Orlando的面前。  
前一天答应他的红烩牛肉，满满的盛在烘烤得酥脆的硬质欧包里。挖了一勺，舌尖上最初有一股淡淡的芝士味道，然后细细地品味，焦嫩刚好的牛腩，醇厚的红酒，新鲜的蕃茄和煮透了的洋葱，还带着些许的香草。  
口感丰富，却并不油腻。只一口，就唇齿留香。  
看着Orlando微眯着的双眸，一脸满足的表情，看着Orlando比他初识的时候明显好了太多的胃口，Lee感受到了莫大的满足。  
这样，让他觉得，就是花费了两个多小时煮了一锅牛腩，又怎样；就是跑了三个超市才找到新鲜的食材，红酒和面包，又怎样；就是回家的路上貌似闯了两个黄灯稍微超速了些许，又怎样。  
就这样，一个坐在床上吃着，一个站在床前看着，空气中除了美食的味道，大概还有些什么。

 

【30】

又是一夜好眠，次日清晨，Orlando醒得很早。  
躺在床上，看着已经熟悉了起来的卧室，唇边勾起淡淡的微笑。  
这里，真好。  
这几天，又或者说，这认识了Lee开始的几个月中，他慢慢的发现，和人说话的时候可以挺起头，抬起胸。他察觉到他对自己的尊重，重视自己的兴趣，找到了自己的爱好。他喜欢上了摄影，品尝美食，还有曾经最为厌恶的读书。  
他知道，原来蔬菜并没有那么的难吃。他知道，原来感冒也不尽然是件坏事。他知道，原来有个朋友是这样的暖心。  
这些改变并不光是因为Lee，但是没有他就没有现在的自己。  
Orlando如此笃定的认为着。

简单的洗漱，捧着已经染上淡淡熟悉的Lee的味道的他的浅蓝色横格纯棉毛巾。暖水轻轻的划过下巴，滴在了脚下的柔软的米黄色地毯上，悄无声息。  
推开客厅的门，冬日的阳光透过不够厚的客厅窗帘懒懒的洒在沙发上的那人的身上。厚实的被子老实可是并不规矩的盖在助教的身上，然而却忽略了不知道什么时候蹬出被子的右脚。  
Orlando还在靠着走廊的墙边偷窥的时候，Lee已经慢慢的醒了过来。下意识的扭动了下睡了一夜沙发不甚舒服的全身，小翻了个身，脸刚好冲着Orlando的方向。

不得不说，两人起得都很早。  
对于一个周六来讲，格外的早。

【31】

吃好早餐的两人，在Lee的坚持下，Orlando颈间围着Lee的围巾，身上裹着Lee的大衣，坐上了Lee的小车。方向，市区。  
冬日的阳光透过车窗，温暖而不刺眼的包围着车上的两人。车内流动着电台播放的乡村音乐，缓慢的节奏合着调皮轻挑的歌词。  
Lee单手扶着方向盘，右手放在自动挡上，轻轻的弹着谁也不知道的节奏。  
窗外迅速后移的苍凉的景色并没有让Orlando有一丝的悲伤，大概是因为身边的这个人太过暖心吧。视线从窗外缓缓地移回了车内。小心翼翼的，又带了点儿做贼心虚的看着Lee那只轻轻打着拍子的右手。手指纤细修长，骨节明显但又不突兀，带着淡淡的蜜色，不像他的那样苍白。  
这只手，会在黑板上写下复杂难懂的中古英语的语法，即使他们班的每一个人应该都听不大懂他在讲什么。  
这只手，会在他看书看得忘记午餐的时候递上一盒温度刚好的午餐，带来的效果可不止是暖胃。  
这只手，在他烧的迷迷糊糊的时候，不止一次的覆上他的额头。Lee略低的手温和他的体温，慢慢的中和在了一起。

在Orlando发呆的时候，坐在一旁开车的Lee突然想到了一个他一直都没有问起的问题。Lee的眉头轻蹙，他并不知道该不该问起。  
似是感受到了Lee身体语言的局促，Orlando侧头，看着这个男人完美的侧脸，不解的开口问道。  
怎么了？  
没。Lee下意识的反驳着，没什么。  
向来温软并不刨根问底的Orlando并没有听话，而是继续问道。  
到底怎么了？少年的语调微微扬起，带着几分暗藏了很久的倔强。  
对于这个敢于跟自己唱反调的Orlando，Lee感到的只有欣慰。然而，现在并不是感慨他把Orlando改变的多么成功的时候，因为他确实不觉得现在是个合适的时间。然而，这个问题总是早问比晚问要强得多。因为，时间就是金钱，而在这件事的面前，时间就是改变命运的一把钥匙。  
就在Orlando以为在经历酝酿之后Lee终于要回答他的问题的时候，Orlando却发现车停了下来。驾驶员青年并没有想要解惑的意图，只是挑眉得意的看着瞬间读懂了他的表情而略懊恼的Orlando，勾唇，淡淡的说了句，回家再告诉。

【32】

市中心的购物中心，是个在Orlando的脑海中根本就想象不能的存在。  
别说购物中心了，就连超市和便利店，他都没有进去过。  
从小就是在寄养家庭中长大的他，根本就没有跟养父母一起出门购物的权利。就连养父母买回来的二手店里的减价衣服，也是要得宠的孩子先挑。

硕大的停车场因为是周末所以停的满满的。  
下了车的Orlando明显有些手足无措。  
然后，就在他想要逃回到车上的时候，身侧的阴影越来越近，然后一只干燥的大手覆在他微微握紧的拳头上。  
然后，好听的声音响在耳边。  
I’m here.（有我在。）

往日大步伐走路的人，刻意的缩短了步长。  
往日看到人多的地方就像要绕着走的人，终于鼓起了勇气。

购物中心里的店面大小不一，专门的男装店在这种中型城市里也只是有几家乏善可陈的烂全国的连锁店的程度。  
第一次带少年逛街的人和第一次逛街的人，虽然感觉有些格格不入，但是更多的却是莫名的兴奋。

虽然助教的工资并不是那么的富裕，但是任谁也不能剥夺两人试衣服的兴致。更准确的说，是助教大件小件的挑着适合高中生的衣服。大把大把的上衣裤子塞到他的手里，然后推他进入并没有太多人的试衣间。  
高中生似是找到了玩具似的，每看到一顶奇怪的帽子，又或者夸张的墨镜，都会不带商量的统统往助教的脸上糊去。虽然两人身高还是小小的差着那么十多，将近二十厘米。而助教总是会贴心的把腰玩下去，任他摆弄。

加在一起略微超过四十的两个人，就在购物中心里像两个到了游乐场的孩子，玩儿的不亦乐乎。

 

【33】

坐在回家的车上，Orlando忍不住轻轻的抚摸着颈间的围巾。  
深蓝的底色，暗红的格子，厚厚的围巾，一点都不刺激皮肤，就那么温柔的缠绕在颈间。  
还带着似有若无的香水的味道。  
想着前一刻还存在着的标签，淡淡的笑了笑。  
这是他有记忆以来，收到的第一份崭新的物件。

其实，他们总共也没有买多少衣服，但是Lee还是贴心的买了几件贴身的保暖内衣。这些衣服虽然轻薄但是却有着良好的保暖功效。贴身穿着并不会显现出来，轻轻的叠好放在书包里并不会被发现，这样，就不会被家里的其他孩子们抢走。

是的。  
即使有再多的恋恋不舍，Orlando还是要在周一之前就回到养父母家的。

临走的那天中午，Lee还是兑现了他晚了一天的诺言。  
吃过午饭的两个人歪歪斜斜的窝在沙发的两头，电视里放着无聊的电视剧充当背景音乐。就在Orlando揉着被美食填满肚子，就要昏昏欲睡的时候，Lee低沉感性的声音在客厅中响起。

Orli...  
哦，对了，忘了说了。在这短短的几天里，Orlando第一次有个小名，也算是迟来的昵称。  
嗯？少年懒洋洋的声音透着浓浓的困意。  
蜷成一团的Lee伸出一条腿，轻轻的踹了下Orlando，开启了碎碎念的模式。  
哪，Orli，还记得昨天，车里的...  
嗯...  
其实啊，我也不知道该不该问你...毕竟，这也是你的私事...我觉得并不应该这么直接的就问出来..你说是吧...  
嗯？困得要命的少年在助教的碎碎念进攻下也稍微没了点睡意，胡乱的伸了个懒腰，把抱枕从身后扯到前面。因为不能睡午觉又不能明着跟那个罪魁祸首发脾气，只能狠狠的捏了抱枕两下，继而又抱在怀里，换了个姿势，问道。  
那，你要问什么？  
眉头深深的蹙起，Lee并不想就这样直戳对方的隐私。但是他又觉得，作为一个朋友，至少作为一个朋友，他应该是要问下的，出于礼貌也要，出于其他什么也好。然而，这种想起来容易开口却难上加难的事，着实让英语助教有些忧伤。  
最终，Lee还是没有忍住。  
Orli，你，你有没有想过...想过以后的日子...  
纠结了半天，助教终于还是决定打下擦边球。  
嗯？以后？少年轻声的重复着这个单词。以后啊...他的唇边露出一抹说不清是嘲讽还是无奈的笑容，良久。

我这样的人，还配有以后么？

【34】

再次踏入养父母的家的时候，Orlando突然有些短暂的不习惯。杂乱的客厅还有更加混乱的厨房，踩上去会嘎吱作响的木制楼梯，客房大小的卧室里摆着两套上下的床铺。  
明明，这一切，他都已经熟悉了好几年。明明，这里才是他住了几千个日夜的地方。然而，这里的许多，已经让他有些陌生了。  
归属感，好像，从来就没有在这个地方存在过。  
把保暖内衣叠好放在周一要穿的衣服的里面。原本在颈间的围巾被他紧紧的抱在怀里。  
Orlando躺回了自己的床上，盖着被子，却无论如何都睡不着觉，只能直愣愣的盯着天花板上面的长长短短的裂痕。  
大抵，是因为下午Lee的一番话吧。

未来。  
当然是有的。  
只要你自己认定了，就必然会有的。  
跟出身无关， 跟经历无关，也跟别人眼里的你自己无关。

这种谁都说得出口的心灵鸡汤，然而，在他的心里，却还是留下了深深的印记。

未来。么？

 

【35】

也不知道Lee到底跟他的养父母说了什么，Orlando只是知道，从他病愈之后，每个周末，他都不用回家，而是可以在助教家住下来。  
或许，那对养父母只是单纯因为少了一个人的几顿饭，而暗自喜悦。而他，也因为可以光明正大的呆在助教家里而感到暗爽。  
至于，助教为什么要这么做，他不清楚，也不敢去问，而心中总有点小小的期待和幻想。

仅仅是几个周末的时间，助教的单身公寓中多了一套完整的洗漱用品，一套保暖得当的睡衣和棉拖鞋。本来就绰绰有余的衣柜中，多了几套高中生大小的衣服。原本长短只够助教斜靠着看电影的时候把腿搭上来的休闲观影沙发终于换成了能睡能躺的折叠式沙发床。  
仅仅是几个周末的时间，Orlando喜欢上了这个小城市里这个季节略显荒凉的街心公园，因为里头的小喷泉。Orlando爱上助教带着去的一个充满希望的摄影展，看着一帧帧震撼人心的黑白照片，被感动着，被鼓舞着。Orlando习惯了助教书房里，高至屋顶的书柜上，或整齐或杂乱摆放着的各式书籍。从舞台音乐到经典文学，从国家地理的合集到新出版的美式漫画，从古英语到现代俄语。助教经常迷失在这个不大的空间，可是却是巨大的文学世界中。

几次温度骤降，大雪小雪纷纷至来的时候，学生们迎来了这个学期第一次半天课。  
感恩节的前一天，学校的课只有半天。  
放学铃最后一次响起的时候，Orlando还在小型礼堂里看书。当然不是助教布置的课业，却是高中生从助教的书柜中抽出来的一本。  
礼堂的门，开了，又关了上。而窝在其中一个小角落的高中生并没有感觉到。  
直到阴影笼罩在他和他手里的书上。  
高中生这才反应过来危机的靠近，猛地合上手里的书，慌张的抬头。  
深褐色的眸子对上一弯笑意正浓的灰绿。  
助教熟悉的面孔，少了上课时候的高冷，多了几丝暖意。高中生呆呆的看着助教性感的薄唇，勾起迷人的弧度，一张一合，全然不记得他说了什么。

Orli，我们回家。

 

【36】

回家的路上，Lee多拐了一个弯。  
趁着还有一天才是感恩节，超市大多都还正常营业外加格外打折。意料之中的，人，格外的多。Lee走在超市手推车的前面，娴熟的挑选着新鲜蔬菜，然而经常会回头照顾着越来越习惯这样的场合的Orlando。

家里还有培根，鲜贝，干酪和面包屑，做个培根裹鲜贝和填料洋葱好了。那，还要买些洋葱。对。那种的洋葱更好呢...哪种呢？  
一边低声的碎碎念着，一边歪头对着一篇看起来大同小异的洋葱犯傻卖萌的Lee被Orlando抓个正找。  
Mr. Pace，对着蔬菜放电是犯规的！  
Orlando忍不住在内心吼道。

这个...嗯...沃拉沃拉甜洋葱。嗯，这个看起来不错。那就是它啦！然后，正餐...  
长腿的助教绕过摆放洋葱的空间，直奔隔壁的土豆区。  
是的，土豆泥是一定要有的。  
不过，助教正在挑着长相喜人的土豆，突然抬头，看着一脸花痴像，啊不，茫然的看着自己的Orlando，唇边一勾，问道，红薯和甘薯，你吃么？  
摇了摇头，Lee心领神会地明白，Orlando的意思是不知道。  
Lee早就发现，Orlando好养的出奇，大概是因为很多东西，他几乎都没有机会碰到。于是，心疼之余，也更想让他品尝到更多的食物，体会到美食的无限魅力。  
那...做个中规中矩的土豆泥吧，在试着做个双色薯泥，红薯和甘薯拌在一起，当甜点也不错哟。  
挑好了土豆，红薯和甘薯，刚直起身，就看到了一侧的绿菜。  
凉拌芦笋沙拉，香煎蘑菇菠菜，烤莴笋。嗯。这样冷热搭配应该没有问题，哎，光是想想都有些饿了呢。助教一边挑着新鲜的蔬菜，一边继续碎碎念道，时不时的还摸下自己瘪瘪的肚子。  
哦，对了。  
Lee的脚步突然停在了一直在发呆的Orlando的面前。他还依旧保持着之前挑洋葱时的姿势和神情。Lee一进到超市就会变身的事情，他们俩个都彼此心照不宣。  
嗯？抬眉，就看着挑蔬菜挑很欢乐的大男孩Lee兴致勃勃地看着他，仿佛是需要他决定什么，跟口服有关。Orlando异常的笃定。  
香草柠檬火鸡还是传统的假日烤火鸡？  
Orlando的秀眉轻蹙，他从来都不知道一个感恩节晚宴是要这么的麻烦。难道不是随便吃个土豆泥，沙拉，切片早就烤好的烤鸡，幸运的时候在能吃到一片廉价的起司蛋糕，就可以洗洗睡了。不是么？  
看着Orlando一脸无措不解的表情，Lee的心，似是被无数根小小细细的缝衣针，有意无意的划过心房。  
很疼。  
那就，假日烤火鸡好了。助教很快调整好了心情，故作洒脱的拍板定了主餐。  
然而，在心底，Lee反复的重复着一个目标。

Orli，我一定会让你感受下真正的感恩节晚餐。

 

参考餐单：  
http://article.yeeyan.org/view/99445/70727  
http://sophiachu22.pixnet.net/blog/post/1736851-%E8%B6%85%E5%B0%88%E6%A5%AD%E6%84%9F%E6%81%A9%E7%AF%80%E7%9B%9B%E5%AE%B4

【37】

拎着大包小包回到助教的家的两个人，进了家门后的第一件事情就是前赴后继的瘫在了沙发床的两侧。一动都不想动。  
哎，每次跟Lee出去买菜都跟打了一仗似的。伸手，戳了戳倒在他对面的男人的脑袋，高中生肆无忌惮的吐槽道。  
呵呵，难得的，助教并没有反驳什么，只是应付般的轻笑了两声。然而助教脑中浮现的还是刚刚高中生在糖果零食区就跟小孩子一样，灿烂的笑容。  
好想...尽他所能的保护住这样的笑容啊。  
回家的路上，满脑子的都是这样的想法。当然，真正的感恩节晚餐也很重要，但是，比起Orlando的笑容...哎，不自觉地，助教轻声的叹了口气。  
嗯？翻身，抬头看着眼前助教略乱的深色卷发，不解的问道，Lee？怎么了？  
听到了Orlando动作的声音，Lee也有样学样的翻了个身，略撑起上身，灰绿色的眸子迎上担忧的看着他的那双蜜棕色的眸子。勾起唇角，一脸蛊惑的神情问道，什么怎么了？  
Orlando还没有想好要说什么，然而，肚子中的五脏六腑就替他想好了接下来的话题。  
听到熟悉嗷嗷待哺，啊不，饥饿的声音，Lee轻笑出声，一脸了然的样子看着七分气愤三分窘迫的Orlando，再翻身，坐了起来，中气十足的带了点洋洋得意的调调，开口。

好啦。现在我要开始做晚饭了！

晚饭并没有很复杂多样，大概也是因为Orlando确实是饿的狠了，Lee并不忍心加长他等待的时间。  
新鲜的沙拉，土豆泥还有两个自制的汉堡。  
神速的，Orlando把餐桌上的食物都风卷残云般的席卷一空，却还是觉得差点儿什么一双水亮的眸子盯着慢条斯理吃饭的助教。  
看着Orlando狼吞虎咽的吃相，Lee在不紧不慢的吃完自己面前的份额，又暗自的记下了以后要带些适合在午饭和晚饭之间吃的健康零食。  
放下刀叉，Lee又闪进了开放式的厨房。从冰箱里拿出来几个水灵灵的苹果，洗干净之后，示意吃完晚饭还略有些意犹未尽的Orlando。  
Orlando从善如流的拿起其中一个，叼着苹果，离开了餐桌，随意的倒在了沙发床上。

【38】

洗好盘子的Lee看着依然慵懒在倒在沙发床上的Orlando，唇角勾起的弧度就再也没有回归到之前的平整。转身之际，眼角正好瞥到了刚才从邮箱中取出来的新信，想起了之前他们聊过的事情。

未来。  
Orlando的未来。  
没有养父母摆弄自己的未来。

其实，Lee的这个助教工作也只是暂时的。这个学年结束之后，他就要回到自己的大学继续完成硕士学位的进修。  
那天之后，Orlando最终决定试着申请几所学校。不论是国内的，国外的，东部的，西部的，接近Lee的大学的，跟Lee的大学横跨整个美国的，都有。可是，Lee从来都不想让Orlando因为自己的原因禁锢在一个地方，做他不喜欢的事情。虽然，在一个陌生的环境中有一个熟悉的人是一件异常让人安心的事情，尤其是对极度缺乏安全感的Orlando来讲。然而，即使Lee知道Orlando对于摄影的痴迷，却并不推荐他以此为主业，只是给他指点了几所艺术类和写作类都很出名的综合排名也还不错的院校。  
信手翻了翻新的信件，再把之前寄到他家的信件又稍微的整理了一下。一沓不算薄的纸质信封放在了平躺在沙发床上的Orlando吃的饱饱的肚子上。

Orlando揉着吃得略撑的肚子，拿起拆信刀，一封一封的打开。  
大部分都是之前网上咨询过的学校发来的更为详细的资料。从入学手续到学费分担，从科目专长到校园生活，每一个学校都极尽所能的在推销自己。  
然而，美国大学的学费是众所周知的大笔开销，更何况，艺术类的毕业生就业前景从来就没有乐观过。  
从小就被迫看清楚现实残酷的一面的Orlando，在到底要选什么样的学校，学什么样的科目，站在了一个人生第一个关键路口。  
一个，他可以自己决定未来的路口。

【39】

等Lee收拾完了厨房里的残局，又把明日要做的感恩节大餐的一些基本准备工作做完的时候，略一侧头，就看到一向好吃好睡好养活的高中生愁眉苦脸的盯着已经把茶几覆盖了的各大学校的宣传手册。  
对此，他也只是淡淡的瞥了一眼，而并没有说什么。Lee默默绕过客厅，走进卧室里的浴室。  
有些事情，并不是谁可以替谁决定的。

有些事情，就是这么的巧，这么的鬼使神差。  
浴室中的水流声传出来的时候，Orlando还坐在厚厚的地摊上看着茶几上胡乱摆着的色彩斑斓的印刷品。  
就在他被埋在不同的信息的时候，清脆的手机铃声在玄关的位置突兀的响了起来。  
留在客厅的Orlando想起来逛超市的时候，助教拿起手机却又没有接通的犹豫神情，想起了助教几次看着他欲言又止的神情。  
最终，起身，他不安的再一次瞟了一眼卧室的方向，不由自主的走向玄关的柜子。  
智能手机尽职的提示着来电号码。

闪得不停的手机屏幕，刺得眼睛一阵比一阵的酸痛。Orlando感受得到自己的体温失控般直线性的降至冰点，满室的暖气顶不上任何总用。  
就在他以为助教是不一样的时候，就在他终于庆幸他可以逃离被扔来扔去的生活的时候，就在他对于新的生活开始向往，就在他以为未来不再是凄惨的灰色的时候，就在他对于助教有着越来越深的感情的时候，就在他...  
然而，摆在他面前的总是现实最残酷的一面。

【40】

浴室的声音渐渐的弱了，停止了。然后没过多久，门被打开的声音，似是惊醒了倒在沙发床上装作昏昏欲睡的Orlando。整个公寓慢慢的充斥着淡淡的水气和沐浴露的清香，他喜欢的，和Lee同一种味道。  
换好睡衣的Lee放缓了脚步，慢慢的走到沙发床的跟前，看着窝在床上一角的Orlando。虽然不知道发生了什么，但是，他却能感觉到了高中生明显的疏离。轻轻的叹了口气，坐在地摊上，看着床上的Orlando。  
双眸紧闭，睫毛不自然的颤抖着，眉头忍不住的蹙了起来，向来放松挂着轻轻弧度的唇角绷得紧紧的。  
揉了揉他松软的微卷头发，Lee在他的耳边轻轻的唤道。

Orli...Orli...  
嗯？Lee？  
去洗洗睡吧...

Lee的嗓音轻缓低沉，让人不由自主的沉醉其中。  
试图装作刚醒的样子的Orlando，慢慢睁开闭的过紧的蜜色双眸，有些茫然，却也有点感动地看着一脸担心看着他的Lee。然而一想到那通未接电话，他眸子一冷，撑起身子，目不斜视地走向卧室。  
看着Orlando渐渐消失在卧室的身影，助教灰绿色的眸子中透着不解。  
Lee一边擦着还滴着水珠的头发，一边在客厅里寻找那个让Orlando突然性子大变跟他拉开距离的关键物品。  
开玩笑，他怎么能没看出来Orlando突然改变的肢体语言和刻意回避他的眼神。  
最后，他走到了玄关的位置，翻起了已经黑屏的手机。  
轻轻的一碰。  
一直紧蹙的眉头终于舒展了开来，然而内心，忍不住深深地叹了口气。

未接来电。  
未成年收养中心。

 

【41】

哎。  
在内心中深深地一叹，Lee看到那个未接来电的时候，瞬间就明白了Orlando突然的情绪大变的缘由。  
Orli，他...肯定是误会了自己。  
Lee异常笃定，扯了扯唇角，却笑不出来。

这个电话，他确实等了很久。

就在在学校里看到Orlando几周之后，Lee的脑海中不止一次闪过很早以前放弃过很多次的想法。  
找回当年因为父母的离世而不得不跟他分离的妹妹和弟弟。  
每次只要一想到自家那个可爱的妹妹和好奇宝宝的弟弟或许也跟曾经的他一样，跟现在的Orlando的一样，流浪在某个寄养家庭，游离在学校中而没有一个知心的朋友。只要想到这样的画面，Lee都有止不住的冲动想要把他们接回来跟他一起住。  
然而，不说他现在只是一个助教，并没有足够的经济支柱，也没有足够的地方可以赡养两个半大的少年。  
更为重要的是，他根本就不知道他们俩个到底在哪里。

自从成年之后，Lee就一直在寻找一个又一个机会可以让他搜寻那些微不足道的消息。  
然而，一次次的碰墙，已经让他的心力很是憔悴。  
原本他已经放弃了寻找弟弟和妹妹的。  
就在那时，他遇见了Orlando。  
看着人群中被欺侮的Orlando的时候，他想到了自己，想到了妹妹和弟弟。  
冥冥之中，他把Orlando接回了家，他给了Orlando一个机会，也给了自己一个机会。他给了Orlando一个再次重生的机会，也给了自己一个自我救赎的机会。  
不可否认的，在那之后，他慢慢的把对弟弟和妹妹的歉意和溺爱，渐渐的投影在了Orlando的身上。只是，越来越多的接触，越来越多的交流，让他越来越清楚，他对于Orlando的感情，并不止于一种曾经的同病相怜而带来的同情，也不止于对于从来没有好好照顾的弟弟妹妹的愧疚和补偿，而是，更多。

【42】

浴室的声音渐渐的安静了。  
坐在沙发床上的Lee从自己的世界中逐渐的走了出来，侧耳，他隐隐可以听到开门，关门的声音，高中生把自己摔到床上的声音，甚至，他觉得自己能够听到高中生把自己卷成一个球的摩擦着床单的声音。  
忍不住的，Lee走到了卧室的门口，看着高中生把自己埋在了厚厚的被子里，却翻来覆去的睡不踏实。  
他知道，仅仅就是那样的一个电话提示，就会让Orlando敏感不已。

把自己埋在被子里的Orlando发现他无法控制自己不去想电话那头的人会跟助教谈些什么。  
他告诉自己，算了，他不用知道的。因为，那些对话，应该只有一个主题。  
要...要把他送走...吧。

Lee并没有干站着看着Orlando蹂躏他的被子和床单，还有，他自己。  
当然没有。  
这并不符合他的性格。  
尤其是在他终于开始有些明白了自己的感情的时候还会放任高中生胡思乱想。

依然把自己埋在枕头和被子指尖，Orlando还在脑中努力说服自己那个电话并不是要把自己送到新的家庭，而是...而是...他自己也不知道还有什么其他的可能。  
正在他继续纠结的时候，他突然发现身后的半侧床突然陷了下去。然后，裹得严严实实的被子被来人轻轻的扯开，温暖纤细但是有力的左臂搭上了自己的侧腰，滑着肚脐，右侧腰。陌生的触感和突然缩短的肢体接触，高中生下意识的淡淡的挣扎了些许，却被搂得更紧。后背缓缓地贴上温热的助教的前胸，略凉的赤足碰到了他的，让他微微一颤。这一切的一切，终于让他相信，这一切，都不是他杜撰在脑中的幻想。  
助教的头靠在他的肩窝，蜜棕色的头发摩擦着高中生裸露在外的皮肤，暖暖的，痒痒的。  
颈间，落下暧昧仓促的一吻。  
Orli...  
助教的嗓音依旧迷人，说出来的话，更让人沉醉。  
Orli，等来年，你成年了，搬过来跟我一起住吧。

良久。久到两人的体温渐渐均衡，久到助教已经昏昏欲睡，久到高中生也快要被周公勾去。  
好。  
高中生唇角带着满足的弧线，窝进助教温暖的怀里，注定一夜好眠。

【43】

说老实话，Orlando长这么大，第一次被任何人拥着睡觉。自然因为陌生的触感，醒得比往日都来的早些。  
他是在一个过于温暖的怀抱中迎接感恩节这天的清晨的。  
而这之后的每一年感恩节，他都无比想念这个味道，这个温度。然而，彼时，一切不能回转。  
眼睛微微的眨了眨，他居然，依旧偎在助教的怀里。  
这一刻，Orlando有些不敢相信到底发生了什么。  
大脑飞速的回想起来几个小时之前发生的事情。  
真的，好真实，真实到他都不敢肯定昨天晚上发生的时候是他的幻想还是现实。  
刚想转个身，这才慢半拍的发现腰间的禁锢又比之刚才的紧了紧。  
早安。  
他听到耳侧响起熟悉又陌生的性感声音，带着淡淡的沙哑，大概也是刚刚醒来。  
用力的眨了眨眼睛，想要告诉自己这一切都是真的。因为，掐自己这个动作，目前有点困难。  
不知道过了多久，又或者并没有过多久，Orlando感受到助教比他大一些的左手，缓慢的，握住了他的。

要掐，就掐我的吧。  
助教的声音中混杂了些许的笑意，却也带着说不出的坚定。  
Lee知道他的不安，懂得他的患得患失。因为，他知道Orlando从来都不曾拥有过，拥有过这种被人宠爱，被人珍视的感觉，所以他跟不知道要如何面对。曾几何时，他也跟现在的高中生一样。  
不爱任何人，也不被任何人喜爱。  
一度，他以为他根本就不具备喜欢一个人的能力，或许是因为过早的接触到世界的阴暗和现实的残酷。但是，他很快就放弃了追究原因，也只是对此表示没有什么好惋惜的。直到，他的生命中出现了高中生。并非一见钟情，但是，不可否认，Orlando的俊颜和修长的身材让他不得不多在他的脸上停留几秒。一直到越来越多的接触，情愫在他不知道的时候慢慢的积攒着。直到，想要对他好，想要无条件的宠着他，一发不可收拾。

【44】

两个人难得的在床上又小小的睡了个回笼觉，略微早醒的助教，恋恋不舍的抽身，去了浴室。  
等Lee冲完澡，洗漱完毕，从浴室中出来的时候，高中生已经是整个人都翻了个身，刚好面对着他的方向。  
手拿着毛巾还擦着头上没有全干的水滴，看着依旧是睡眼朦胧的躺在床上的Orlando，忍不住，笑出了声。  
只不过，Lee还是没有叫醒他的打算。  
昨天，他是真的吓到了吧。  
想了想错过的电话，心中多了几分忐忑。早起的好心情，淡了几分。  
让收养中心的人在那么晚的时候还打电话过来，到底，是几个意思呢？  
Lee不知道，也不敢往好的，或者是坏的方向想。这两天正好赶上法定假日，即使他再如何的渴望知道内容，他都知道，打过去也是没有人接。算了，他走出卧室的时候，还是决定把这个未知电话的内容，留到周一再去探究吧。他还有一个盛大的感恩节晚餐要准备呢。  
罢了。他一边想着，一边从冰箱里拿出了一堆食材。  
趁着Orlando挣扎在起床的第一战线上，他这个大后方总要保证战士有足够的诱惑战胜他的床吧。  
切成小块的土豆用盐稍微腌制一下，然后是小粒的洋葱，红椒青椒各切了一些，还有少不了的火腿粒，培根粒，最后，Lee又从冰箱里拿出了六个鸡蛋。  
熟练的拿出专门做煎蛋饼的平底不粘锅，熟练地放上橄榄油，翻炒土豆，等到土豆软化，加入其他的食材，等炒熟了之后先放置在一个小碗里。接着，Lee把火调至中小热度，放入打均匀的蛋液，然后再把之前超熟了食材一并放了进去。等到底面煎好，熟练的掂起平底锅，力道恰好，完美的翻了一个180度，漂浮在半空中的蛋饼又落回了锅里。等到两面金黄，他这才装盘。  
等到微凉，他这才利落的把煎蛋饼一分为二，放在了早餐盘上。  
再配上了两碗搭配各异的水果，一杯温热的牛奶和一杯刚煮好的咖啡。  
早餐和助教Lee，出现在了卧室的的门口。

 

煎蛋饼参考：http://www.xinshipu.com/zuofa/65518  
然而，事实上我做的时候都是不用土豆先炒的。然后直接用蛋液，在上面撒准备好的食材（没有土豆），然后用半个蛋饼盖上，成品是半圆形。

【45】

这并不是两人第一次共进早餐，但是总些什么在慢慢的改变。  
或者是因为，这是两人第一次在这张床上共进早餐？  
Orlando说不好，Lee也不打算告诉他，总之并不是很坏的一件事就对啦。

吃完早饭的两人这才发现这根本就是已经接近午饭的时间，告诉Orlando今天可以在家里自由活动之后，Lee想了想，还是决定提前开始进攻制作感恩节大餐的任务。  
在Orlando开始常在他家出现之后，Lee就发现，高中生真的是天生就应该远离厨房。就连简单的熬制果酱都能差点发生火灾，所以注定了这次大餐只能是Lee的单人show。  
把高中生打发了去看电视，玩电脑，或者去看书之后，Lee就全身心地投入到了他今天的战斗一线。  
看着离烤火鸡的时间还略微有些早，Lee拿出了昨天在超市里买的蔓越莓。  
他知道，Orlando别看过了年就是十八岁的小伙子了，然而骨子里，他还是喜欢吃些甜酸腻人的东西，像是补偿那个惨淡的童年，像是蔓越莓酱。  
摘好了的蔓越莓倒进锅里，加上水和糖，又加了些柳橙汁和高中生钟爱的肉桂，大火烧开了之后又不缓不慢的熬着了。一个将近两米身高的大个子拿着把小勺子，一个个轻轻的把蔓越莓压碎。之后，又煮了十分钟。  
原本在书房里，有一搭没一搭的看着书的Orlando最终还是被已经弥漫在整间屋子的甜腻味道勾引的实在是看不下去了。干脆利落的把书签别好，书放在桌上，轻手轻脚的走到了客厅。  
其实他也不用多小心翼翼。  
铺满了整个屋子的厚实地毯，客厅里放着的并没有人再看的电视节目和厨房中略吵的抽油烟机，保证了助教根本就听不到高中生的脚步。  
高中生并没有打算打扰助教兼大厨的工作，他就是静静的靠在墙上，看着这个身材修长，颜值爆表的男人，为了他，忙碌在一个不甚宽裕的厨房。  
只是看着，就让他由心底涌上了从未有过的感动。  
这种感觉，真好。

【46】

把熬制好的果酱放在提前装好小把葡萄干的瓶子里，等蔓越莓酱慢慢冷却一部分之后就装了进去。一个瓶子直接放到了冰箱，另外一些，他盛到了小瓷碗里头，旁边还放了一叠咸口的各式饼干。用意，自然不言而喻。  
果然，还没等助教把前一天晚上清理干净，又用放入了加了盐，砂糖和苹果醋的水中浸泡的火鸡取出来的时候，果酱和饼干已经转移到了沙发前的玻璃茶几上了。  
Lee看着那个沙发一头冒出来的毛茸茸的脑袋，除了宠溺的笑了笑，并没有多说什么。  
其实，感恩节传统的烤火鸡虽然听起来麻烦，但是其实并不难做。  
填充料什么的，大部分，都是很中规中矩的。  
洋葱，西芹，吐司面包，都切成丁块状。  
用加热的黄油把拌好的西芹丁和洋葱丁拌入面包块中，这就算是完成了最基本的填充料的制作。  
先在烤盘里侧刷上融好的奶油，再把做好的填料放入已经洗干净，刷干的火鸡里。捆好腿的火鸡外皮上均匀的刷了一层加热奶油，最后再洒了些盐，黑胡椒粉，辣椒粉。  
把烤箱预热到350度华氏，这样，就可以开始在放好火鸡的烤盘底部注水了。设定好时间，每半个小时，助教都要查看一次。不光要补充烤盘底部的水，还要用刷子沾着底部的汤汁再刷一遍火鸡。  
在烤之两个多小时的时候，助教又把一把切得稍微大块的红马铃薯块一同放进去烤着。  
直到三个半小时后，才可以考虑正式出炉。

而这之间的每个三十分钟，助教也并没有闲下来。  
真的是每个间隔的时间都有新菜出炉。当然，助教还是考虑到了用餐时间，只是提前把凉菜都准备了出来，像是凉拌芦笋沙拉啊，填充洋葱啊，和被他决定当成甜点的双色薯泥。  
至于，热菜方面，助教还是决定等到快要烤好前的一个小时在来一个个逐个完成，毕竟他也不想让高中生的感恩节大餐的其他主菜都凉凉的。  
趁着烧菜前的一点点闲暇，Lee忍不住给自己兑了杯鸡尾酒。看到听到调酒声，好奇的转头看着他的高中生，Lee的唇边勾起了一抹惑人的坏笑。  
Orlando呆愣的看着面前笑容有点儿过于灿烂的助教，内心的警报忍不住的试图提醒主人前方有陷阱。然而，他还是义无反顾的跳了。

蔓越莓苹果酒，要尝尝么？

 

\-------------------------------------  
全是做饭啊OTZ  
半夜写这个真的会饿啊！

烤鸡的那个做法参考：http://www.euphocafe.com/recipe/recipe.asp?rid=382

前菜：  
培根裹仙贝  
填料洋葱

主菜：  
土豆泥  
凉拌芦笋沙拉  
香煎蘑菇菠菜  
烤莴笋  
假日烤火鸡

甜品：  
双色薯泥 - 红薯和甘薯拌在一起，当甜点也不错哟。  
南瓜饼派

饮料：  
热蔓越莓苹果酒

 

【47】  
即使是火鸡正在烤箱中的时候，大厨也并没有闲下来，还是要把今日最后的甜点的准备工作做好。然而，因为家里的烤箱只能一个一个慢慢来，他估摸着，甜点也会变成宵夜，亦或者早餐。一边做着，一边却把大半的精力放在了那个窝在沙发上，腿上放着已经空掉了的前菜的盘子，还一脸可怜巴巴的看着餐桌上的晚餐的高中生。  
Lee笑了，唇边的弧线好像是从未有过的柔软。  
看了眼烤箱旁边的计时器，嗯，快了。

新鲜的果酱和饼干，就连培根裹仙贝和填料洋葱都已经不能满足Orlando对于晚餐的垂涎。  
没错，他就是垂涎。  
第一次，他发现自己不光是垂涎那餐桌上看起来就美味的要死的晚餐，还有那个在开放式厨房里忙里忙外的高个子助教。

Lee在擀皮的同时，不经意的抬头，看到高中生白里透着粉红的双颊，一双褐金色的眸子透着淡淡的迷离，眼眨都不眨的盯着自己，唇边还带着傻傻的笑容。  
如此直白的看着他，袒露出自己内心想法的的Orlando，并不常见，或者说，这是第一次。  
灰绿色的眸子扫过茶几上已经空了的玻璃杯子，眸子中带了点点的了然。

【48】  
听到Lee招呼他去吃饭的时候，原本窝在沙发上看电视的Orlando感觉他的世界有些晃动。  
并没有很厉害，但是却有些颤抖，有些声音，近近远远的，听的不甚清楚。但是，助教好看的眉眼，却一再不停的出现在他的面前。  
虽然前菜已经被他当成下午茶吃得一干二净，但是好在Lee准备的充分。从凉拌芦笋沙拉到香煎蘑菇菠菜，再到烤莴笋，自制的土豆泥还有一个大小适中的烤火鸡依旧把餐桌摆的满满的。  
在Lee没有看到的地方，Orlando狠狠地咽了下口水。  
他有些迷茫。  
他分不清他内心渴望的是这一桌子的美食，还是做了这一桌子美食的人。  
或许，他比自己想象的要贪心。

微醺是个很好的境界。  
只是两杯苹果酒而已啊，还是没加狠料的。  
看着勉强走几步路还算正常，饭量倒是比平时惊人，就是藏不住自己小心思的Orlando，Lee在心底悄无声息的记了下来。  
没认识到自己感情的时候，Lee觉得他只是一个突然爱心泛滥的成年人，一个还没有对这个世界关上心门的年轻人。然而，当识破了自己内心深处的想法的时候，他也忍不住想要知道高中生的想法。  
可是，即便是这样。  
看着平日里下意识的追寻着自己的身影，看着他在自己家里睡得安稳住得随性，性子越来越开放，脸上真挚的笑容越来越多，看着此时的Orlando略带迷离的眼神离都不离开自己半刻，他大概是满足的。  
只是，内心深处，他又有着说不出的不安。

【49】  
感恩节的天气，一向很冷。有的年里，还有大把大把的白雪伴着。今年虽然没有下雪，却还是冷的让人只想缩在家里，哪儿也不去。  
因为不知道Orlando对酒精的底线，尽管Orlando一直央求，Lee还是把蔓越莓苹果酒换成了蔓越莓果汁。  
晚餐吃的比往日要来的安静一些。  
大概是因为微醉的Orlando并没有如往常那般给面子，凡是Lee开口说话，都会意思意思的听下，或者抒发自己的感想。

看着明显是吃撑了倒在沙发上动都不想动的Orlando，Lee有点儿头疼。  
就在他还在纠结是要出门散步还是要出门散步顺便倒垃圾的时候，他听到了低声的喃喃自语。  
Lee…  
不要走…  
不要丢下我一个人…  
本来还在收拾餐桌上残局的手一顿，轻声把藏了的餐具放到了一旁，带着几分好奇几分担忧的走到了沙发前，盘腿坐在了厚实的地毯上。

少年，无疑是俊美的。  
Lee一直都知道的。  
然而，他不由自主的下意识的动作，把他自己惊到了。  
微凉的手指拂开他的额头的散发，轻轻的在上面落下一吻。  
一个不过几秒钟的动作，却让Lee有些失神，手指一松，自来卷的褐色头发，散乱却又不失服帖的挡回了他平滑光洁的前额。  
Orlando微微蹙起的眉头，也不知道眼前的人在睡梦中还在担心纠结着什么。高挺的鼻梁因为客厅中的灯光，淡淡的阴影落在半边脸颊上。微张的双唇带着一点儿异于往日的红润，许是因为淡的不能再淡的酒精吧。

良久，久到Lee以为他明明就是幻听了的时候，少年绵细低哑的声音响在了他的耳畔。

Lee...

【50】  
Orlando也不知道自己是在梦里还是在现实中。

温柔的看着他的助教，伸出双手，在他还迷迷糊糊不知道发生了什么的时候，紧紧的被拥了住。  
还当他并没有想明白这一切到底是怎么了的时候，却感觉到了助教的离开。  
他能够做的，就只有狠命地搂紧助教的腰身，却发现他阻挡不住助教消失的脚步。

他一晃神，就又是一个场景。  
米白色的高光温柔又霸道的萦绕在一个身影左右，寸步不离，却也半步不敢靠前。  
那背影大概跟自己差不多。  
差不多高矮，差不多胖瘦。  
他看着他，被旁人推来搡去，却没有人开口说一句，旁边站着的教务主任，也只是冷眼旁观。  
他看着他，被关在空无一人的器材室里，日落日出再日落，一连两天都没有发现那个在阴暗器材室里的男生。

他想过去阻拦，他想拽着那人逃跑，想去告诉别人，想把器材室的门打开。  
可是，却没有人看的见他，听得到他。  
可是，他拽不动，也不打开。

他觉得这些场景似曾相识。  
熟悉的学校走廊，存在感为零的器材室，然而，却又不尽一致。  
他拼了命的想要跑到他的面前，想要看清楚那人的面孔，可次次都是无功而返。

Lee微眯着好看的眸子，看着这个在梦中不知道是在打仗还是在干嘛的高中生，不光在沙发上扭来扭去，两只手也是拼了命的在划弄着什么。不觉心累的叹了口气，认命的把他从沙发上抱了起来，走回到了卧室。

【51】  
黑色星期五的清晨，Lee醒来的时候，天已经大亮。  
他们俩人并没有疯狂购物的想法，也就没有打算连夜蹲在超市或者百货公司门口的计划。  
看着还在他怀里睡的很香的Orlando，Lee并没有叫醒他的打算。只是，温柔的在他的额上落下轻轻的一吻，在耳侧落下一句早安，这才起身去了浴室。

半睡半醒的Orlando一翻身，手臂直接碰到了床。  
腰间没有昨日醒来的禁锢，肩头没有昨日醒来时候的重量，他自己都没有发现，只一天，他就无比的想念那个怀抱，那个从他怀里醒来的时刻。  
带着说不出的失落感，Orlando走进了浴室。  
走出卧室，看着桌子上还温热的早饭，Orlando这才觉得有些事情，并没有改变。  
听到客厅的声音，窝在书房里看书的助教，有一搭没一搭的缓缓从书房走了出来。  
冬日阳光下，青年微翘的深褐色卷发带着些许的奶白色，略显宽大的睡衣彰显着他修长而白皙的脖颈。修长的手指握着勺子，依旧是一小口一小口地吃着麦片。  
好像，跟他第一次来他家的时候，有什么在悄然改变。

早安。  
高中生听到了脚步声而放下了手上的勺子，抬头看着离他几步之遥的助教，唇边勾起掩都掩不住的愉悦的弧度。  
早安。  
助教低沉的声音，震在两人之间的空旷却又紧密的空间中。

看着越来越接近自己的助教的双唇，不知道是想到了什么，还是在期待什么，高中生的脸上浮现了淡淡的桃红。  
然后，就在他低头想要躲开助教的一瞬，助教纤细的手指抚上他的唇角，轻轻的一抹，带走唇角轻微的奶沫。

多大了，吃个麦片都能吃成一脸小花猫。

轻笑声和懊恼嘟囔声填满了他们更加贴近的距离。

 

【52】  
周六日两天，意外的晴空万里，就是开门冷的要死。  
好在，关起门来，助教的单人公寓的暖气倒是开得充足。  
就这么一个倒在在沙发上，因为身高腿长，脚丫子还伸出了沙发。整个人都是懒懒洋洋的状态，有一搭没一搭的看着租来的老旧电影，一个猫在书房里，宽大的明显不属于他的T恤挂在身上，腿上翻开一本生涩难懂的小说，却冲着刚好可以看到的客厅里的那双摆来摆去的脚丫子发呆。

Mr. Pace...对他真的很好啊。

Orlando默默的在心里叹道。  
明明在学校里的他，并不是那样的表情丰富。  
他常做的就是习惯性的蹙眉看人。  
他眉间深深的印记，总是让高中生们望而生畏。他个子拔尖的高，大概是学校里，不，应该是Orlando有记忆以来认识的身高最高的人了。然而，当他就那么一句话不说，灰绿色的眸子不带任何感情就那样冷冷的看着你的时候，任谁都会不自觉的腿软。  
这才是让芳心浮动的各个年龄层的异性们只敢远观的真正原因。  
可是，出了学校的他，却是那样的不一样。  
Lee会不自觉地在超市里耍宝，周末进到了厨房里也会变着花样地喂饱他，天冷起来的时候会在他熟睡之后再加一床被子，跟他出门的时候颈间总会多了一条厚厚的围巾。在他迷茫于未来的时候，会贴心细致的帮他整理着资料，却从来不替他做出任何决定。  
自从他时不时的过来暂住，总会碰到这样那样琐碎的问题。然而，他都会耐下心来，放下他作为助教，甚至是所谓的大人的身段，而事无大小，都会跟他讨论，并不是一味的我说了算。  
就是这样一个人，竟然，竟然在那天，抱着微醺的他，抱着不知道做着什么光怪陆离的梦的他，在他的耳边，轻声的告诉他，不会抛弃他。  
他想，或许，上辈子拯救了世界的人是他。

【53】  
虽然是躺在沙发上，看似很有在享受电影情节的样子，但是要是电影的声音可以盖过从开着门的书房中传来的偶尔的翻页的声音话，勉强还有些可信度。  
然而根本就是没有啊！  
是的，脚丫子乱打着拍子的助教先生并没有把心思放一点点在电视里播放着的经典黑白电影。  
而是竖起耳朵来听一墙之隔的细小声音。

Orlando住到他这里来，也断断续续的有一段时间了。刚开始只是一两天，后来就变成了周末，再后来就是这周的长周末。  
是挺长的，从周四一直要待到周一。  
然而Lee并不是反感，甚至是有些喜欢上了这样的生活节奏。

其实，Orlando跟当年的他并不一样。  
Orlando喜欢看书，只是因为书中描写这着他不知道的世界。  
精神世界，感情世界，伦理世界，自然世界，历史世界，很多，太多。  
Orlando总是努力做到最好，不管是他并不擅长的数学，还是他如痴如醉的享受其中的艺术课。而当年的Lee，可以说，跟现在的Orlando截然不同。  
在寄宿家庭长大的时候，Lee并没有可以被称为朋友的小伙伴，有的也仅仅是一个两个可以互相抄作业的熟人而已。那个家里的孩子们大多跟他岁数相差无几，作业都是东抄抄西看看，随便对付了事。所以，他高中并没有学习成绩多么的优良。每一科目，都是平平，中不中，尾不尾的。  
因为，学习太好，也会成为别人挑衅的理由。

【54】  
曾经，Lee并不喜欢做饭。  
因为每次做饭，就想起了那段有父亲不如没有父亲的日子。平日里的主要工作是顾着两个嗷嗷待哺的弟弟和妹妹，但是每天都还要抽空跑到医院里照料躺在病床上并无多少知觉的父亲。弟弟妹妹太小，并不能独自在家。所以他能够出门的时间并不多。况且，他也才十岁，根本开不了车。好在，远方亲戚中一个热心的堂哥愿意载着他东跑西跑的。  
Lee的记清楚，他叫Garret。  
早上不光要把两个小孩的早饭做好，还要顺带把已经成年但是并不认真上大学的堂哥的份给准备上。送了两个孩子去上了幼稚园之后，晚起的堂哥会把他送到自己的学校，勉强上了早上的两节课。翘掉午饭和下午的所有课，被堂哥载去医院给父亲翻身擦背。之后掐着时间去接待在幼稚园等他的弟弟妹妹，然后他们一起坐着幼稚园的校车回家。回到家里，还要忙着两个孩子和自己的晚餐。  
就这样，周而复始。一直到了他要做出决定的那一天之后，才终于有了改变。

等到再后来，当他开始一个人住着，再次洗手做饭的时候，那一刻，他突然怀念起来那段日子。那段有堂哥，有弟弟妹妹，有父亲的日子。即使每一天都忙的脚不沾地，但是每一天他都深刻的切实的感觉到家的存在。  
而这一切，随着他签下的并没有完全明白的同意书的那一刻，就戛然而止。  
所以，每当夜深人静，他又一次失眠的时候，他总会无数次的回想起了那个时刻。无数次的反问自己那个决定，到底是对的，还是错的。  
然而，问题最终的答案，其实是无解的。  
Lee深知。

【55】  
过了感恩节，就算是正式进入了假日季节。离着稍微近着点儿的是圣诞，然后是新年。可是，无论假日的步伐在一天天的接近，翻过了感恩节的周末，学校又正式开了课。  
离开家的时候，Orlando还没有忘记掰一块香酥可口的华夫饼，蘸着之前熬制的果酱，甜甜的，酸酸的，吃着正是爽口。在他的脖颈处围好围巾，Lee这才带着他走出了公寓楼，来到了冷落了一个周末的停车楼。Lee打着了车，把暖气开到最大。然而，毕竟是有些年头的二手车，车子并没有那么快的暖起来。所以，在Orlando坐进去之后，Lee把从家里拿出来的还带着热乎气的毯子盖在了Orlando的腿上。  
一路上，除了车载收音机中传来的咋呼声音，剩下的，大概就只是呼啸而过即使隔着玻璃都能听得清楚的冷风。  
Orlando并不是个多话的高中生，从一开始Lee就知道。然而他今天过分的安静，不知道是不是受到了他的影响。紧握着方向盘的手，在初初的冬日阳光下显得很是苍白。然而，他却又用尽全力的抓住，手背上的青筋浮动，昭示着他感情的波动。  
没错，从一大早开始，Lee的低气压难免还是影响到了Orlando。所以原本就不怎么爱说爱闹的高中生，现在更是安静的像个透明人。  
说来，Lee并不是一个如此感情外露的人。然而，在两个人慢慢磨合的这几个长周末短周末的日子中，放开自己心中紧绷的那扇门的，早就不光是当初孤僻被欺负的高中生。

【56】  
Lee的直觉一直都很准。然而，他从来没有一刻如此憎恨自己这个特质。  
感恩节之后的第一天上课，一上午，他在自己的课堂上都有有些恍恍惚惚。把早就准备好的教学规划临时改成了阅读自习。他没有功夫看高中生们那些自以为老师们看不到的把戏，只是慌乱的想着自己的事情。那道惹人心疼的眉痕更是给他平添了一抹忧愁。  
午间，Lee有些心不在焉的放下准备好的午餐，之后就形色匆匆的离开了礼堂。Orlando看到手间还温热的饭盒，想对他说些什么，或许是安慰，或许什么都不是。然而，他并没有开口，只是看着长腿助教离开礼堂的身影。  
那一刻，他突然感到，胸口闷闷的。

礼堂到操场的路，并不长。  
推开门，迎面而来的冬风刮得人脸生疼。抬头，满眼都是白花花的积雪，刺得眼睛明晃晃的疼。鼻尖涌上的酸涩，不知道是因为冷风还是其他什么的原因。没有戴手套的双手紧紧的握着刚刚通话完毕的手机，惨白而且通红，可是它们的主人已经全然不在意了。  
手机还在不停的震动着，提示着他一封又一封的短信。  
他其实不敢看的。  
电话里虽然已经讲的极尽笼统概括，他却已经能够完整的脑内出来那个场景。  
是啊，真的有多少寄宿幼儿们可以平安健康快乐活泼的过完他们的童年以及少年呢。  
然而，即使理智上，他知道世界的残酷。可是，那是他的弟弟和妹妹啊！那是父母留在这个是世界上最后的念想啊！那是他在这个吃人世界中唯一血脉相连的人啊！

透过二楼靠近生物实验室的卫生间能够看到操场的全貌，那里也是离着礼堂最近的一个卫生间。趴在台子上，推开窗户一条小缝，看着那个矗立在冰天雪地的深蓝色的身影。Orlando不知道为什么，就只是这样看着那个人模糊不清的身影，他的鼻尖也突然变得酸酸的。  
即使隔着那么远，那个人身上的悲伤，依旧撞击着他心底每一处的柔软。

【57】  
从午饭时间到放学，Lee还有三门课。然而，无一例外的，原本仔细做好教学大纲的古典文学鉴赏都变成了自习课。  
Orlando是在这一天的最后一节课上再次见到了Lee。  
他坐的，依旧还是教室里的最后一排。  
往日只知道低头看书的人，到是因为中午的那一幕，止不住的把目光扫向那个蜷在了前面角落里的助教。Lee高挑的身材窝在教室前面的桌子后面，给人感觉到委屈的不行。他注意到刚上课的时候，助教浓浓的鼻音，不甚明显可是依旧比往日晕红的脸颊，心底的担忧也只能化成时不时的偷瞄。  
当然，发现助教脸色不对嗓音略哑的并不是只有Orlando一人。  
班里本来就对助教又着些心思的女生们当然各个都看在眼里，疼在心上。要是不是助教自带寒流低气压过于煞人，她们早就顾不得校规班规围上去嘘寒问暖了。  
而被全班人关注的那人，却对那一波又一波的眉目传情一点儿都没有感受到。往日里没事就爱跟学生们侃侃而谈的人，如今只是呆滞的看着窗外被白雪遮盖着的操场，一声不发。  
直到下课的铃声响起，他才略微回过了神。  
然而待到他回神的时候，周围已经不知道什么时候围了一圈子的人，更确切的说，是女学生们。她们一个个叽叽喳喳的在耳边说着什么，却并没有人关注助教到底有没有半声的回应。  
Lee没有兴趣听，也没有那个心力去听。也真的是应了那句左耳进右耳出的老话。或许与他，连进都没有进去吧。  
放学铃第一次响起了的时候，对助教关爱有加积极过分的女高中生们这才恋恋不舍的背起书包，收拾好自己的东西，准备奔向校车站的方向。少数的几个放学之后还要训练的体育特长生也心不甘情不愿的拖着训练包离开了教室。  
一时间，原本熙熙攘攘的教室逐渐的恢复了安静。

【58】  
可是，他可以这么漫无目的的发呆，却难以忽略那安静却执着的落在他身上的目光。  
坚定却不激进。  
心痛却非同情。  
可是，他就是说不出的不想回应那人。  
良久，他还是放弃了这段无声的对峙，终于对上那一双清凉剔透的蜜色眸子。让Orlando一惊的是，连日来已经熟悉得不能再熟悉的带着点点星光的灰绿眸子，如今就跟蒙了层淡淡的薄雾似的，让外人看不懂，让自己看不清。然而，其实他从来也不敢说自己看透过Lee。毕竟，私底下，他本就是内敛性子的人，尤其又是在曾经那样艰苦的环境下长大，就算是再多的保护色也都不会嫌少。  
Lee眉间的印记似是比他熟悉的又更深了一些。那一刻，Orlando突然有一种冲动，想要抚平他的眉头。然而，这只是冲动。他连手都没有抬起，连座位都没有移动，也只是在心中臆想了一下而已。  
修长却比往日更显苍白的手指划过一直都不离开的手机，屏幕上的未看短信提醒一个接着一个。Lee刚想点开一封，挣扎了半天，还是放弃了。  
起身，把本来就没有什么东西的桌子又整理了一下，这才示意Orlando可以走了。  
听话的坐进车里，提前昏暗的天让Orlando一时不查小车行驶的方向。  
直到Lee把车停在了Orlando熟悉却又很是抵触的所谓的家门口。  
然而得到了一个附在额上的轻薄的晚安吻，拖着书包，一步三回头的走进家门的Orlando并不知道，在送他回家的路上Lee已经接近可能的让自己保持最基本的清醒，而他并没有把着方向盘右手早就把大腿掐的青一块紫一块的了。

【59】  
从寄养Orlando的家里开出来，一直到回到自己家，这一路到底是怎么开回来的，Lee自己也有点儿拿不准了。  
打开房门的时候，感到一阵儿接着一阵儿的晕眩，不得已，倒是扶着近在咫尺的墙壁靠着歇了半天。他以为是中午没吃饭又吹了点儿风，这才不舒服起来，并没有放在心上。然而，却也同样因为白天得到的消息，让他一点儿食欲都没有。  
就这么昏昏沉沉的锁了门，换了拖鞋和睡衣，还没等他站好，下一刻，他就倒在了卧室的床上。

再次醒来，是因为嗓子像是烧了火似的，干干的，痒痒的。  
勉强睁开红透透的眼睛，瞥了下手机上的时间。  
智能手机屏上明晃晃的1点28分，刺得他眼睛有些略微的疼痛。  
这才迷迷糊糊的从床上翻了下来。  
无意识的，但是却目标明确的走到厨房了，打开冰箱。  
鼓鼓捣捣，鼓鼓捣捣，不论是意大利千层面还是海鲜面，不论是他自己研制的代餐土豆泥还是鲜虾焗饭，把这些作为午饭都装在了午餐盒里。  
然而，做完了这一切的Lee，就这么倒在厨房地板上，又昏睡了过去。

回到了熟悉又陌生的集体宿舍里的Orlando失眠了。  
是的，这个让他生活了几年的地方依旧陌生，依旧不如某个地方让他可以放下心来，饱睡一觉。  
其实，让他安心的，是某个人，而已。

【60】  
再次清醒过来的时候，外面的天已经开始有些将要擦亮的意识了。  
卧室里的闹钟不停的响了一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，不知道疲倦，也不嫌自己吵得过分。  
勉强从地板上爬了起来的Lee揉着睡得酸疼后背终于找到了还挣扎在工作一线的闹钟，眯着眼睛关上了闹钟这才走进了浴室。  
淋浴在热水下的依旧有些烫的皮肤，此时变得不那么的明显。随手撸了几下头发，简单的冲洗了身体，拽了条挂在一旁的浴巾，就围了起来。  
随便的换了身平日的衣服，裹了件家里最厚的大衣，在天还没有完全亮的时候，比以往正常上班提起了半个小时离开了温暖的公寓。  
来到学校的时候，冬日里暖气开得大到让人感觉到的热意并不存在，只是有几盏灯，零零散散的落在几间屋中。Lee并没有感到诧异，但是也没有停下来极速走向办公室的双腿。  
推开办公室门的时候，Lee略微还是有些惊到。  
他其实并不知道，原来他们办公室也有人这么早就来到学校。他以为，只是那些打扫卫生的员工，或者是上了年纪睡不太熟的教师们。绿眸轻轻的扫了眼坐在她自己位置上的少妇讲师。她是学校招来的“临时工”，因为没有转正，所以年年都要续签合同，也因此，她教的总是格外的上心。  
视线对上的一瞬，两人都略有些不自然。  
很快，少妇的视线从他粉红的并不正常的脸颊略微扫过，却是停留在了他手上的袋子。  
那个袋子，她很熟悉。而袋子里装的东西，她也猜得到。  
Lee并没有想到会碰到认识的人，然而慌张也只是一瞬的。一脸淡定的把手中的袋子放在了冰箱里，便插着大衣的口袋，走出了办公室，留给少妇的只是越来越淡的脚步声。

【61】  
坐在去学校的校车上的Orlando，蜜色的双眸根本就是半睁着的状态。当然，黑眼圈什么的，他并不知道，也不会在乎。直到凌晨才昏昏沉沉睡了过去的Orlando终于在，只有迎来了清晨，才能去学校看到助教，这样的自我催眠中得到了短暂的睡眠。

Orlando的课表是上个学年末选好的。  
如今的他于事无补的发誓，自己要是能有个预料到他今天的样子，或许，就不把最讨厌的英语课放在放学前的最后一节课的位置上了。他已经不想掩饰自己迫不及待想要看到助教的心情了，不论是对他，还是对于助教。尤其是，那种入睡前的辗转反侧，那种早起睁开眼睛时的下意识的搜索，这样的激动和期待，让他不再对自己撒谎。  
然而，原本满怀着某种终于可以见到助教的兴奋心情来到学校，打开自己的储物柜的时候，Orlando呆呆的愣在了那里。

似乎就是早上第一节课的时间，整个学校都知道那个风度翩翩潇洒不羁的高三英语助教老师请假了。  
消息就像是这冬日里的一场大雪，覆盖着每个年级。  
熙熙攘攘的食堂里，金属碰撞地面的声音，瓷质盘子粉身碎骨的声音，此起彼伏。女生们眼见得心不在焉的原因，不需要点明，所有人都心知肚明。

午饭时间。  
几周来，第一次，Orlando并没有去走廊尽头的礼堂。  
端着他从助教办公室的抽屉里拿出来的饭盒，Orlando知道，自己的眼眶，红红的。  
如果，他还有多余的心思的话，或许，他会感受到坐在助教隔壁办公桌后的数学老师有些探究的眼神。  
然而世界上哪里来的那么多的如果。

【62】  
此时的助教，已经是开在路上的第十个小时了。  
从学校出来的时候，现在路边的便利店随便一停，匆忙的找了些常用的治疗感冒发烧的药，一把也不知道扔进嘴里多少粒。  
然后一路向西。  
终于，在高速公路上一路狂奔的小轿车停靠在高速出口的一家加油站。男人高大却又显得落寞的身影走进了加油站，又出来了。手中拿着仅能用来果腹的面包圈和热狗，还有热气腾腾的咖啡则是为了提神。咖啡的热气飘在这空旷的加油站附近，白气腾腾，略显得突兀。即使飘出来的味道，咖啡和水气，彰显分明，但是冬日的严寒让人忍不住想要靠近这雪天中难得的温暖。  
再次加满了油的小车继续奔行在了贯穿美国东西的I-80高速上。  
等待他的，还有不眠不休的二十多个小时的路程。

而，当下课铃声终于响起的时候，Orlando并不像之前的很多次那样，悠哉游哉的坐在不被人注意的椅子上，等着一个人下班，跟着那个人回家。  
现在的他，只能再一次的回到那个嘈杂的暂住地。  
是的，暂住地。  
现在的Orlando迫切的希望自己已经年满十八周岁。这样，他就可以离开寄宿家庭，转成独立的社会青年。这样，或许，Lee可以收留他。  
唇边溢出助教名字的时候，他已经在床上躺平，然而并没有什么睡意。  
Orlando又翻来覆去的折腾了很久，最终，他掀开床边的窗帘一角，抬头，看着黑夜中透亮的月光，在心中默念了一句晚安。

【63】  
I-80洲际高速路上，由东向西方向的紧急车道上，漆黑的深夜中，停着一辆并不显眼的轿车。  
如果仔细看，时不时的，飘着些不甚明显的浅色烟。  
从射入后视镜的日出到由挡风玻璃正前方刺入眼的夕阳，再到肉眼都能看到晴朗夜空中的星星，这一路，除非必要，他并没有做过多的停顿，就连晚饭也是休息区的快餐外的免下车点餐通道上取的。然而，此时，已经疲惫到了极致的他就连把车开到下一个休息区的力气都没有了。  
头靠在车子坐椅上，月光下，男人的轮廓显得异常的清晰和难言的禁欲式的性感。  
挺直的鼻梁下，微薄的双唇不自觉地抿了起来。密集细长的睫毛在略显苍白的脸上影成了两把扇子，墨绿的眸子微眯着看着窗外，不知道是在看什么，还是其实什么都没有看。点了却没有吸的廉价烟草慢慢的燃尽在指尖，暗红色的小光时隐时现在暗黑的车内，多了些，微妙的暖意。  
坐在已经和车外温度差不多的车里的Lee揉了揉蹙起的眉头，思绪已经跑到了千里之外。也不知是什么原因，他想到那个经常寄宿在他家的高中生。不，应该说是，被他养在家里的高中生。哎，也不知道，放在办公室冰箱里的午饭他吃的惯不惯。至少，他应该是知道拿出来去微波炉里热好了再吃的吧。

大概是耳边不时传来的飞驰而过的大小车子的噪音，又或者是终于传递到了指尖微弱的烫刺感，让他从发呆中回到了现实。

他执着于如此的行动，并不全是因为那一个电话。  
当然，他非常想亲眼看着已经失散的弟弟妹妹们都在什么地方过着什么样的生活，对此，他问心无愧。但是，内心的深处，似乎也是在试探着什么。是自己，还是Orlando，又或者，两人都有。  
男人有那么一瞬的不确定，又有点儿小小的期待。

【64】  
又是一整个白天一整黑夜的过去了。  
天蒙蒙亮的时候，茫茫荒草，人烟稀少的高速路旁边颤颤悠悠的杵着一根。  
当Lee终于看到了城市提示标牌的时候，充满了血丝的眸子中终于带了点儿笑意，大概也是庆幸。他终于意料之外的扛着感冒开了几千公里的时候，就要安安全全的开到了目的地。  
其实他本来不应该知道这个地方的。  
但是，扛不住他时不时的骚扰他唯一认识的一对儿同样在未成年收养中心工作的夫妇，这一骚扰，就是六七年，从他十八岁独立至今。  
算是皇天不负有心人，终于让他得到了一个确切的地址。但是，他也没有乐昏了头而错过电话那头对方犹豫没底的语气。然而，不论事实是多么的残忍，他总要亲眼见识一番才能安心。  
只是，这世间，有些事情，正是因为真的亲眼见的，反而难以平静。

不过两天，Orlando切身的感受到了所谓的度日如年，所谓的一日不见如隔三秋。当然，他不知道这种说法，但是他轻易的发现自己的心里总是无时不刻的念想着那个突然请假的人。就连现在，吃着他放在自己办公室冰箱里，标好了日期的，被他在微波炉里热的半热不冷的意大利面，满脑子里想的都是Lee的身影，Lee的神情。  
他真的，很想他。

【65】  
风尘仆仆地小轿车在深夜，终于停在了一片空旷的小区。  
熄了火，又不停不歇的开了将近一天多的助教推开了车门。  
仰头，西部的冬天，夜空璀璨的惊人。  
他盯着不知名的星座，良久。  
不知道是因为凝视星空，还是因为长时间的驾驶，又或者是别的什么，他的眼角微微有些酸涩，似是有液体想要不受控制的滑落。  
也许，是地球引力吧。薄唇勾勒出一抹难以察觉的弧度。  
不论如何，他总算是到了。

这里说是小区也真的算是抬举了这个偏僻的地方。即使是黑天，月光下一眼望去，方圆几里之内也没有几个房子。也因此，随便一辆车停靠在这里就已经显得突兀了，更枉论这还是一辆挂着从几乎是这个国家版图的另一侧的车牌。  
Lee没有在外面待太久就又缩回了车里。拿出毛毯，随便一裹，倒在车座上昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。然而，他并没有忘记上闹钟。

连续三天，因为助教的缺席，整个高中呈现出一幅难以言喻的平静。亦或者说是，漫不经心。尤其是高三的学生们，似乎一下子就对马上就要迎来的圣诞加新年假期兴趣缺缺。就连像是欺负代课老师这种日常任务，都表示兴趣不大。  
Orlando去礼堂的路上，手中拿着的是助教留在他办公室的给他提前做好的意大利千层面。  
一步，一步，走着。  
手尖传来的灼热感，未能弥补内心中难言的空虚。

从Poughkeepsie，NY到Parkcity, UT，开车32个小时  
往返，64个小时，3天。

【66】  
初升的阳光，缓缓地把冬季的暖意洒落在这国家西部的每一个角落。  
包括他眼前的这个地方。  
那是一间西部常见的住宅房屋。  
许是因为地广人稀系的原因，这里的房子占地面积都是东部的一倍多，然而却大都只有一层，并非Lee在东部常见的那种两三层独立小别墅的样子。  
阳光透过并不华丽却很有地域特色的窗帘照进屋里。冬日的阳光并不刺眼，温柔的罩在孩子们细滑的皮肤上。睡在上铺的小女孩儿拱了拱身子，轻巧的翻了个身，也不知道是躲避调皮的阳光还是梦里的小精灵。并没有被阳光影响到的睡在下铺的小男孩，身上盖着的被子早就被踹到了角落。没了一直附在身上的累赘，屋内的暖气让他更为所欲为的挥动着四肢。  
房子的另一角，木制餐桌上，渐渐的拥挤了起来。  
温好的牛奶，新鲜的橙汁，自制的草莓果酱，蜂蜜，苹果糖浆，切好的小块苹果和奶酪。  
刀叉不经意的碰到盘子的声音，楼道里传来的低声交谈声，拐角处大洗手间里流水的声音，隔壁间悉悉索索的穿衣打闹的声音，然而这些都没有打扰到依旧还在屋里熟睡的这对孩子。  
没过几分钟，男孩子的秀气的眉头轻轻的皱了皱，当然，更明显的是他的鼻头深深的吸了一下。  
烤的刚好的培根的香味，还有淡淡的蛋味。  
他又不放心的嗅了嗅，还是同样的味道交织在一起。脸上荡起了满足的微笑，这才放心。

“铃~~~~~~~~”  
远在屋子里另一角的闹钟响起来的时候，女孩还在跟梦中的恶龙对打，一下子踩了个空，就这么突兀的醒来了。然而，梦中的情景她的记得不慎清楚，可是听到了哥哥姐姐们在走廊中笑闹的声音，揉了揉并没有睡醒的大眼睛，还是不情愿的翻身从上铺上翻身轻巧的跳了下来。穿戴整齐了之后看到依旧把小脑袋深埋在枕头里的弟弟，不觉得，勾起一抹坏笑。把被他贬到角落的棉被掀了起来，直接罩住他的小脑袋。临出门前，她又把还在努力工作的闹钟放到了枕头的另一侧。

男孩睡眼惺忪的穿着略大的衣服慢了好几拍的坐在了餐桌周围唯一剩下的椅子上的时候，正好看到盘子里的最后一根落入他的亲姐姐的嘴里。真的是亲生的么，男孩漂亮的眼睛中带着显而易见的疑惑和愤恨，盯着逐渐消失的粉色培根。女孩水润的唇上勾起挑衅的弧线，双眼弯成新月型，挑衅的看着她的亲弟弟。  
最后，还是大姐姐又重新烤了两跟培根，才终于终结了这场姐弟的视线战。

小区中隐隐传来公交车驶入的声音，姐弟俩这才狼吞虎咽的把剩下的早饭吃了干净，慌乱的拿起准备好的书包，前后脚的跑出了门。  
在校车停在家门口的一瞬间，终于“准时”的出现在了车站。  
姐弟俩相继的上了车，坐好。  
车门缓缓地关上，正要起步向下一个孩子的家里驶去的时候，突然，男孩的包里传来的熟悉却又刺耳的声音。

“铃~~~~~~~~”

【67】  
闹钟响在并不宽敞的车内的时候，离Lee刚刚睡下还没有过几个小时。  
抬眼，透过挡风玻璃，碧绿的眸子中，看到的是渐渐亮起来的冬日天空。背景是淡橙红色的还是带着些不甚明显粉色，还有几朵无所事事的白云飘在空中。  
这个清晨，和平常一样的冷清，安静。  
慢慢的，有些灯被打开，隔着窗户晕出淡淡的橙黄色。  
渐渐的，热气从窗户的缝隙，屋顶的小烟囱里缓缓飘起。

不知道过了多久，也应该并没有过很久。  
空旷的街上慢慢多了些人气。  
大人们领着小孩子们，大粽子们带着小粽子们向着并不远的地方聚集了起来。  
结实御寒的棉鞋，厚重笨拙的冬衣，颈间厚厚的毛巾，快要挡到视线的毛绒帽子，慢慢的涌上了街。  
他们有些人注意到了这辆陌生的小轿车，有的人并没有注意，大概是没有睡醒吧。  
而车里的人，早就在有人出现在街上的时候，就坐直了身子。一双充满了红丝的眸中透着希望，兴奋，还有些不确定。

一辆标志性的黄色校车缓缓地从大路上拐了下来，正好停在了小轿车的斜对面，街的另一侧。  
位置刚好，每一个上校车的孩子，他都看得到。  
一个接着一个，小粽子们和大粽子们挥手告别，蹦上了校车。  
Lee盯着一个个冻得粉红的小脸，不敢错神，生怕错过了什么。  
然而，一个接着一个，不是胖了就是瘦了，再不就是感觉不对。  
渐渐的，坐在车里的男人，略显焦虑了起来。

就在人群渐渐散去的时候，那个在轿车斜后方的屋子发出“嘭”的一声，木制大门被粗暴的打了开来。  
四个半大不小的孩子们，抱着书包，冲向校车停住的地方。  
他们中间有男有女，他们既没有手套，也没有帽子。只是从屋子到校车的短短距离，耳尖已经是染上了红色。  
就在他们慌慌张张相继跳上校车，车门关上，驶向下一个住宅区。  
而终于在车门关上的那一刹那看清了孩子们五官的助教，并没有发现，自己已是泪流满面。

【68】  
想到刚才看到的画面，助教不由得，陷入了无尽的自责中。  
深绿的眸子再次投向了那座房子的方向。  
房子的轮廓渐渐的模糊了，可是他却可以轻易地在脑中勾勒出一幅画面，可惜的是，那并不是一副幸福的生活剪影。

刻薄的女主人，粗暴的男主人。  
他们拿着政府补助，却并不善待这些领养来的孩子们。  
几个半大的孩子挤在一间屋子里。  
夏天不一定有空调，冬天不一定有足够的暖气。  
身上的衣服，总是穿了一年又一年，即使破了也不能扔，因为并没有多余的衣服可以穿。  
他们自己不知道为什么从年幼的时候就有着做不完的家务，干不完的手工。  
这样的日子，没有终点。  
日复一日，年复一年。

这些并不能说助教有见微知著的技能，而是在多年的寄人篱下的日子中的切身经历让他不自觉地勾勒出来那个屋子里发生过的事情。而且，他自己知道，这些，跟真正发生的事情，都八九不离十。  
而就在那一刻，他想到了跟他们同样正在经历这所有的那个高中生，那个被他留在东部那个一点儿都不温暖的寄宿家里的少年。  
或许，他应该把自己家的钥匙留给他，他如此想到。

天快要暗下来的时候，那辆校车再一次出现在轿车斜前方。  
助教挺直了腰板，想要再一次看到那熟悉的身影，把他们深深地刻在脑海里。看着他们最后才从校车里下来，看着他们快步地奔向房子的方向。他知道，他们并不是那么急切的想要回家，而是因为，那个屋子里至少还有些暖气，总归比起这零下十几度的屋外要强上许多。

夜色悄然的到来，很快便席卷了整片天空，很快，已经是一片墨色，而坐在车里的男人似乎并没有挪动过。  
鼻尖传来的酸意，他并不陌生，沿着脸颊滑落的热泪，他并没有理睬。  
然而，一滴，一滴，泪珠并没有停下来的打算。

【69】  
从日出到日落，从校车的出现，到消失，到再出现，到再消失，那辆轿车并没有怎么挪动过。也只是在需要果腹的时候，开到最近的快餐店，简单的点了个套餐用了下厕所而已。  
晚上，他注视着那个屋子里的灯。  
一盏，一盏，渐渐的，除了一个房间里的，其他的灯都已经熄灭。  
想象着他们的脸庞，硬撑了这几天的精神，终于敌不过疲倦，早早的入睡了。  
临睡前，男人喃喃自语道。  
晚安。  
晚安，Sally。  
晚安，Will。

哦，对了，还有。  
晚安，Orli。

就在西部全部被夜幕覆盖的三个小时前，趴在桌子上，借着马上就要从东部天空上消失的几缕日光，Orlando奋笔疾书着代课老师布置的读后感。虽然他知道，即使他交上一张白纸，等助教回来之后再补上也来得及。  
没道理的，他就是觉得助教会这么宠着他。  
然而，他还是认真的写着读后感，就像，他是在完成助教亲自布置的作业，就像，这样就能稍稍填补心中越来越浓厚的思念。

“铃~~~~~~~”  
这一次，惊醒车里熟睡的男人的，并不是提前定好的闹钟，而是电话铃声。  
掏出手机，眯着眼睛看着手机上闪烁的名字，他手微微一抖，却并没有犹豫很久就接通了。  
电话的另一头是好久没有联系的堂哥，Garrett。

【70】  
披星戴月，这个词，大概真的是可以这么用的。  
一双眸子盯着那两个瘦小的身影从校车到最后没入了深冬的夜幕，良久，车里的男人终于拧动了空置了将近半天的车钥匙。  
虽然有着各种各样的情绪，像是对离开而涌上来的浓浓依依不舍，像是想要冲进那个依旧灯火通明的屋子里干些什么，像是...  
最终，他能做的，也只是，启动已经和户外温度别无两差的引擎。

一路往东。

他的面部表情跟来的时候并没有太大的差别。  
如果，可以忽略掉他眼眶中隐隐的闪光的话，又或者忽略他紧握方向盘的手上暴露出来的青筋。  
然而，经过了大半天，早上堂哥的话，依旧萦绕在他的耳边。  
他一直都知道的，堂哥的无所不能。不然，他是不可能在自己十八岁的那天，义无反顾的离开了那个噩梦般的家庭。  
所以，当堂哥时隔几年再次打电话过来的时候，他一点儿都不吃惊。他相信，对于他的事，堂哥还是放在了心上。不知道为什么，又或者他做过了什么，让他这个堂哥把他给记住了。在他无比忙碌的日常，还能想到照顾这个小堂弟。

他很清楚的知道，现在的他，根本就没有把弟弟妹妹们救出苦海的能力。但是除了把他们都领养回来，他没有其他的选择。任何以他们俩的名义送去的帮助只会落入他们的家长手里。  
关于这一点，Lee是再清楚不过了。  
也正是因为认识到这一点，这种深深地无力感，让他很是挫败。他当然知道自己不是无所不能的，但是，连自己的血亲一点儿都帮不到，世上似是没有比这还要糟糕的事情了吧。

【71】  
当最后一缕夕阳终于溶入到东部阴冷的夜色，那辆离开了将近一周的小轿车终于驶入了它之前的停车位。  
依旧修长的双腿，踏入这间冷清了将近一周的公寓的时候，迎面而来的暖风让他有些措手不及。明明是在正常不过的欢迎方式，明明已经被冻僵的四肢急需这样的暖意。  
明明深冬寒夜里，扑面的暖风，是个最让人感到治愈温馨的设定。  
但却在这一刻，让他有些不知所措，让他心底涌上说不清的冷意。

或许，他想起了那个在寒冷的清晨朝着校车狂奔的两个身影。  
或许，他想起了那个被男生女生们围在器材室里拳打脚踢的少年。  
或许，他想起了那个被他自己遗忘了在他离开领养家庭的那个十八岁的自己。

摊在沙发上的Lee看着玄关的方向。  
淡淡的橙黄色，往日看起来多么温暖的颜色，此时，略有些刺眼。  
大概，是盯得时间过长了原因吧。

【72】  
周一的校车上，Orlando不记得上一次这么忐忑的上学是什么时候的事情了。而，刚刚过去的周末，似乎成为了他有记忆以来最漫长的一个周末。他除了惯性的吃饭和写作业以外，竟是什么都不想干。  
大概也是因为这样大把的空白的时间，让他想了很多。  
虽然，大部分这些时间被他用来发呆，和想某一个人。

不可否认的，这几日，从心底涌上来的孤单和冷意，让他感受深刻。但是，这并不是因为这个异常寒冷的冬天，也并不是因为同学惯常的冷淡。原因是什么，他一清二楚。  
但是，他却不知道自己这种若有所失，到底算什么。

一个没有体验过被父母长辈溺宠的小孩并不知道亲情应该是什么样的感觉。  
一个没有感受过朋友之间的善意吐槽和由衷关心的人是不知道友情到底是什么样的存在。  
而，爱情，更是一个遥不可及的词，对于一个从来没有感受过任何一种爱的人来讲。

他知道，自己对于感情的感觉是迷茫的，对于感情的定义是模糊的。  
他早已分不清对于那个人是什么样的感情。  
师生之间的恩情，还是兄弟之间的友情，又或者，是那种只在书中读到的让人忍不住心动的感情。  
又或者，是一种融合了很多类别的感情。  
然而，定义这一切，真的重要么？

这是个无解的问题，至少对于现在的Orlando来讲。  
坐在校车上，手里握着那张之前贴在他的储物柜里头的纸条。虽然已经因为这些天的反复的下意识的摩挲而变得皱皱巴巴的，但是，上面清清楚楚的字迹他早就印在心上。  
那个人的归期。

【73】  
第一节课的上课铃打了没多久，似乎就是几分钟之内的事情，全校的师生都知道，那个帅气潇洒的英文助教老师，终于回归了。  
流畅的课程，丰富的内容，当然还有补足的阅读和作业。  
高挑的身姿散步似的游走在教室的各个方位，修长的手指配上纤细的粉笔留在黑板上一连串熟悉的花体字，迷人的声音讲着无聊的文学历史流连在每一个在座的学生的耳中。  
好像，一切都恢复了正常。  
好像，助教只是选择了一个很奇怪的时间点去享受了一个很不合时宜的假期，而已。

但是，坐在教室最后一排的Orlando却并不这么认为。

不知道从什么时候开始，他拉开了跟所有师生的距离。  
课与课之间，他不再和同学们讨论着新的电视节目又或者是阅读文章中不懂的地方。  
午休的时候，他也不再跟办公室中的其他老师们有任何的交流，就连基本的礼貌也被匆匆略过。在更多的时候，修长的指间转着圆珠笔，而眼光则看着不知道的地方。  
也只有在Orlando来的时候，他才会恢复一些正常的社交技能。  
不知道从什么时候开始，助教好看的绿眸中蒙上了一层让人捉摸不透的忧郁。  
每次看着他的时候，总觉得中间隔了些什么，即使直视他的人Orlando，也改变不了面对那双骤然黯然下来的眸子的命运。

然而，即使是这样的助教，却从来也没有忘记中午要投喂他的高中生。  
没错。  
他的。

【74】  
就在这些一点一滴的微不足道的别一些人认识到被一些人忽略的改变中，再过几天就是圣诞节了。  
惯常的，学校决定从圣诞一直放到新年后。  
没有人会对这样的决定有任何不满，有的，大概也只是觉得假期不够长。

而，午休的时候，难得徘徊在教师办公室门口的Orlando，有些踌躇不前。  
空无一人的办公室里，坐在转椅上的助教看着门口那个一直在画圈圈的高中生，不自觉的，唇边勾起了这些天来第一个微笑。  
好像，长高了些呢。  
助教自豪的看着那个被自己投喂成功的高中生，冷了很多天的心里终于感受到了些许暖意。  
是的，就像Orlando观察到的，或者说很多人或多或少的感觉到的那样，自从他回来了之后，他正在有意无意的，把自己和这个世界慢慢的隔开。  
他也不知道自己为什么会这样。  
或许，内心深处，他对于这个冰冷的世界有着深深的绝望，对于如此无能的自己也有着无可厚非的失望。然而，就当每次他要把自己跟整个世界彻底的切断关联的时候，他的面前总是会出现那双带着连主人都不察觉的复杂的感情的蜜色眸子。  
无论是他在备课的时候，上课的时候，还是判作业的时候。  
无论是他在发呆的时候，看书的时候，还是在超市买菜，在家做饭的时候。  
那双带着孺慕之情，带着亲近之意，或许还带着些Lee看不透或者说是Orlando自己也不明白的感情的眸子总是能浮现在他的脑海中。

【75】  
噗。  
一时没有忍住，注视着高中生小半径画圈圈的助教终于在午休还有十分钟就结束的时候，打断了两人之间无言的尴尬。  
听到了Lee压低的笑声，高中生猛然的停住脚步，抬起头，目光有些不敢确定的看着坐在椅子上的消瘦的助教。  
一双蜜色的眸子缓缓地抬起来，慢慢的，略带些不确定的对上那双刚才一直注视着他的那双碧眸。  
就在视线对上的那一瞬，助教眼底的暖意让高中生心中一热，想起了这些天助教的失踪和他回来之后的冷漠，笔尖微酸，继而眼眶略略红了起来。  
好像，像如此的四目相对，已经是很久以前的事情了。  
助教一双翠亮的眸子中透着他熟悉的宠溺，让他义无反顾心甘情愿的深陷进去。  
高中生那双琥珀般透亮的眸子中透着他对于助教的回归那无比喜悦又略带心疼的想法而不自知，倒是让已然有些心冷的助教的心底涌上娟娟暖意。  
似乎，一言难尽，又似乎，不需要任何言语上的交流，或者说，确认。

午休的终止铃缓缓响起。  
两人都并没有跟对方说过什么，只是，一个回到教室路上的步伐多了些轻快，一个转回办公桌方向的脸上带了些许的弧度。

【76】  
人与人之间的默契，就是这么的奇妙。  
即使两人之间一句话都没有明说。

这天下午，仿佛剩下的所有事情都变成如雪水融化的顺理成章。

圣诞节前最后的一节课，课上得气氛还是兴奋中透着一丝浮躁，就连已经高冷了一周的助教的脸上都带着些柔和了些的弧度。  
或许，真的是因为放假的缘故吧。  
读不懂助教海底针般的心思的无关紧要的学生们如此的猜测着。  
坐在教室的学生们每隔几秒钟就或看腕间的手表，或戳戳手机屏幕，就连平日里让大家沉醉的助教朗读声都不能召回多少他们早就分散的神经。年少的高中生们唯一想的就是要让时间快一点，再快一点，和放学铃声的设定时间重合。  
仿佛能感受得到大家对于假期的渴望，Lee并没有扔出问题让他们回答，反而是把作业布置了下去，让他们用剩余的课时来做些假期作业，复又窝回了讲台一侧的办公桌后面。  
不知道是学生因为马上就要到来的假期变得松懈和胆大，还是因为今天这节课上的Lee实在是比之前几天加在一起还要和蔼可亲包容理解，好几个明明应该抓紧时间探讨作业的女生们纷纷在下笔的间隙时，把充满了好奇，欣赏也带了些喜欢的眼神投注在角落中不知道正在看着什么书而自娱自乐的助教。

离下课前的最后十分钟好像是一个世纪那样的漫长。  
耳边充斥着大家刚开始低声到后来就变得无所顾忌的聊天调侃的声音，偶尔夹杂些书籍纸张翻过的声音，而对于他来讲，是眼前，笔尖落在作业本上的声音，是脸上一如往常的冷漠。仿佛，放假对于他来讲并没有什么好期待的，如果，可以忽略他桌面下方因为激动而忍不住来回小范围的踢腿的话。

当下课铃声终于敲响的那一刻，嘈杂的脚步声代替了翻动书本的声音，高昂兴奋的道别声音所代替了聊天调侃。  
而这一切，最终归于平静。  
坐在课桌后面的高中生没有动，直到良久，桌面上映出了他想念已久的阴影，鼻尖隐约闻到了熟悉的味道，一双修长的手柔上他的头毛，低声说道。  
Orli，我们回家。

【77】  
Orlando再一次站在Lee单身公寓门口的那一刻，感觉已经过了十年似的漫长，和些许的陌生。  
他看到Lee打开房门，扑面而来的暖意让他鼻尖有些酸意，入眼的是玄关熟悉的橙色。不需要Lee再去强调什么，他会主动的拿出摆好的拖鞋换好。书包放在客厅里，大衣挂在外衣架上，熟门熟路的走到卧室，衣柜的第二层里整齐的摆着他穿习惯了的Lee的睡衣。换好睡衣的高中生又回到客厅，拿出放在书包里的课本和笔，埋头苦读了起来，丝毫没有把这里当成别人的家的样子。

而看到这一切的Lee并没有说话。

他一直都很安静。  
安静的把Orlando从学校带到停车场，安静的开车，安静的开门，安静的站在自己家的一角，看着这个已经把自己融入到了这里的高中生。  
只不过，脸上的弧度，骗不了任何人。

好在还有Orlando，Lee在心底默默的感叹道。  
现在的他已经分不清是Orlando更需要他一些，还是他更需要Orlando一些。

即使理智上他知道，弟弟妹妹现在的状况并不是当初的他可以预测又或者是干预的，他自己当年并没有比他们好到哪里去。然而，他也会感慨，好在，他们俩个并不需要再一次的分开。他们，至少，拥有彼此。那个时候幸亏听了表哥的话，把这个和亲人之间一起长大的机会让给了他们。

只是，心中还是好恨。

如果，如果他能够更早一点儿想到成为老师，这份稳定的职业或许能够加大养回弟弟妹妹们的机率，他就不会在大学中耗尽两年学尽古典文学。也是大表哥在时隔很久的查岗中突然提到了抚养弟妹的事情，才一个闷棍把他打醒，这才慌慌张张的开始新一轮的攻读学位。  
好在他一直成绩优秀都有固定的奖学金和补贴，好在他一直都有在课外打工攒钱并且严格控制自己的花销，也所以万幸他大学将要毕业的如今还没有背上巨额的贷款要偿还，银行中还有些微薄的存款。  
一般，高中的助教机会很是难得，也只有当学校有了个潜在的岗位要空余出来的前提下才会去培养临近毕业的大学生们。毕竟，教师这个职位，每个学校的名额是固定的，总是一个萝卜一个坑嘛。  
万幸，他离能够把弟弟妹妹要回来一家人团聚的日子又近了一步。  
而在他们回来之前，他会把眼前这个，好好的养，好好的疼。  
或许，那感情，要比兄弟之间，兄妹之间，血浓于水的亲情再要更特殊一些。  
然而，给一份感情定义什么的，那些其实并不重要。  
重要的是，他还有他。  
他们，彼此需要。

【78】  
Lee并没有发呆很久，又或者说，当Orlando已经进入了饭前学习的模式的时候，他也很自觉的开启了家庭煮夫模式。  
快速的换了居家服之后就闪进了厨房，然后就是他已经好久都没有听到的厨房协奏曲。  
没过多久，浓郁的奶油玉米汤的味道充斥着整个客厅，就连还在写作文的高中生也忍不住喉头略动，深深咽了咽口水。  
他。饿。了。  
扭头，一双明亮的琥珀色的眸子飘向厨房的方向。一会儿紧紧的盯着厨房里面忙碌的那个身影，一会儿看着陆续搬上厨房外面吧台上盛好了得热气腾腾的晚餐，又，深深的咽了咽口水。

做完最后一个菜，终于转身，把目光投向那个应该努力写完作业的高中生时，迎接他的并不是穿着他睡衣的背影，而是一双水亮眸子，带着对晚餐的好奇，快点儿吃到肚子里的祈求和被抓包时的懊恼。  
无声的，Lee的脸上扯出一抹Orlando从来都没有见过的笑容。  
勾唇的弧度没有夸张，一双碧眸透着张扬明确的宠溺，整个脸庞都柔和了起来，比之Orlando之前见过的任何一次都还要，惑人心神。  
和这样的Lee对视，不出三秒，很自然地，Orlando白皙的脸上，透着不自然的粉红。

【79】  
随着高中生一步一步的接近，侧靠在一旁的助教唇上的弧线弯度渐深。然而，跟他的脸上越来越明亮的表情相悖的是内心的自我折磨。  
是的，在他内心的深处，藏着一个他不敢跟任何人讲的遐想。  
他也是在这一次几乎横跨全国东西的行程中，在这几天的自我封闭中，发现那曾几何时的关注和关心在不经意中，在每一次的照顾和照看的时候，慢慢酝酿发酵，直到这个地步。  
更是在这几天中被他无数次的挖出来，埋下去，来回了不知道多少遍。

从客厅的桌子到厨房外的吧台，一共也没有多远。  
他几乎是算着脚步，丈量着距离。越是靠近厨房，越是能感受到落在自己身上的那专注的眼神，越是忍不住那翘起的唇角和不受自己控制的双颊的温度，越是忍不住的想到那些日日夜夜想念他的时候难言的梦境。  
他说不出对助教的感受，但是他却渴望他的接纳和亲近。  
无论是哪一种的接纳和亲近。

碧色的眸子紧紧的盯着那越来越近的身影，看着那上本就白净中透着些红晕的脸上，越来越深的粉色，那双蜜色的眸子中透着一丝难言的羞涩，心中不自觉的被一种满足感所充实着。  
直到，他的脚步，停在吧台的另一侧。  
助教慢慢直起身子，微微前倾，阴影罩在Orlando的头上。  
高中生略微的一愣，下意识的抬头，充满着依赖和信任，还有一些他并不确认的期待的眸子对上那一双温柔的溺得死人的碧波。那双眸子，有着让人无条件沉溺的魔法。大脑空白的呆呆的看着那双眸子微微的弯成新月，离自己越来越近。然后不知道原因的，不受控制的慢慢的合上眼，静静的，不知道在等待什么。  
然而，即使一句话都没有说，但是，他却不由自主的屏住了呼吸，而他唯一能够感受到的就是那越来越响的心跳声。

看着眼前乖巧的微微仰起头的高中生，感慨于眼前的美景。  
他当然知道高中生的相貌是出色的，再加上这几个月来的投喂，让他褪下了初见面时的青涩而不健康的那种蜡黄。  
玉白色的肤色在暖色灯光下自有一种温润的光泽淡淡的罩在脸上，长长的睫毛在眼下落下两把小扇影，双颊是他没有见过的樱粉色，还有那不知所措抿起的双唇。  
轻轻的在心里感叹了一下，好像就在那一刻，他不想再忍受翻来覆去的承认和掩盖自己内心龌龊的想法。最终，他微合了下眸子，低头，在他光洁的额头上，缓缓地落下轻若暖风拂过脸颊般的一吻。  
就在那一瞬，他能够明显感觉得到高中生不受自己控制的微颤。  
虽然，他并不后悔自己如此冲动的表现，然而，他却不知道自己能不能平静地接受他的反应，他的任何反应。

【80】  
这一瞬，他的五感敏感到了极致。  
他感受得到Lee缓慢的靠近，鼻尖可以闻到被周围食材香味所掩盖的淡淡的沐浴露的味道，能够感受到他略微停滞的呼吸，然后，一双薄唇轻而略颤的落在他的额头上。  
快的他以为只是自己的幻觉。  
额头上并不明显的微凉，让他下意识的抖了一下。  
他很明白，那并不是恶心或者讨厌，只是毫无准备，只是当内心深埋的某一种渴望被突然满足的时候的手足无措。  
Orlando缓缓地睁开眼睛，不意外的落入那弯他熟悉的汪洋，然而一向温柔而包容着他的双眸子中多了些他从来都不熟悉的忐忑。那双好看到承载着全部星空的眸子中带着某些确认，带着一点点的抱歉，但是更多的，是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的宠溺。  
两人的距离，近的几乎鼻尖对上他挺直的鼻梁，也不知道是什么驱使着他，不由自主的，他用鼻尖轻轻的蹭了蹭他的，带了点撒娇的味道。  
有些许微小的汗珠从他的鼻尖转移到他的，而Orlando刚要说出的任何话，都被那人所劫了去。高中生樱红的唇瓣才微启，就被那双刚才还不确定的小心翼翼的在额头上印上痕迹的唇温柔的吻了上去，就像是告诉他，刚才的那一切，并不是他的幻想。

Lee没有给Orlando任何开口的机会。  
当他睁开眸子的那一刻，眼底并没有他所期望的厌恶和拒绝的时候；当他不但没有被吓得逃离他，而是把头凑了过来，如想要讨人欢心的小猫仔一样，凑过来蹭他不知道是因为紧张还是因为暖气开得太过的冒着小小汗珠的鼻尖。  
一切，他觉得并不需要更多的语言。

【81】  
Orlando不敢置信现在到底是什么状况。

因为闭紧了眸子而使得剩下的感官更为的敏感。  
像是，触觉。  
自己微烫的唇瓣上落下一抹清凉。  
并不是多么激进的侵入，而是温柔的包容着。舌头慢慢滑过自己每一颗牙齿，扫过牙龈的时候，那传递至全身的酥麻感觉。  
直到这一刻，他终于明白。  
亲吻，不再是书本中一个单调的单词，不再是美术课上那一幅幅相互拥抱的模糊的男女，不再是偶尔在这里看电视的时候撇到的与他无关的画面。  
就在他还在慌神，不知道该要如何反应的时候，唇上的重度慢慢的淡了，然而更暧昧的呼吸声却变得比之前还要沉重。  
蜜色的眸子慢慢的张开，眨了眨，想要再次熟悉明亮了得环境。然而，高中生只是略一抬头，突然才发现两人的距离已经是近的离谱。  
他的鼻尖，将将碰到他的。  
然而，那双翠色中带着星光的眸子，就那样一动不动的看着他，让他错目不能，引着他一步步的愈陷愈深。  
不知道该说什么的Orlando感到自己的目光无法离开Lee的，而脸颊的热度也不受他自己的控制。

一时之间，仿佛厨房的时空被停滞。

直到。  
咕~~~~~~

熟悉的肠胃运动的声音打断了两人旖旎暧昧的气氛。  
助教抿了抿唇，终于把目光从Orlando那堪比盛开的樱花还要粉嫩的双颊上错开，拿起放在吧台上还温着的主食，朝着客厅的方向走了过去。  
Orlando看着他修长的身影走向还依然放着他作业的客厅餐桌上，这才反应了过来。  
把吧台上剩下来的一盘沙拉和一份起司烤茄子一并拿了起来。

【82】  
一个没有想要问，一个也并没有想要解释。  
诚然。  
一个并没有觉得需要什么样的解释，一个却不着调从何表达自己那突如其来的冲动。  
两人只是很自然的把菜和主食，饮料摆好，入职前很多次一样，坐在客厅里唯二的两张椅子上，享受着自己面前的晚餐，却没有说话。  
虽然接下来的晚餐，两人都吃的略有些食不知味，然而无声的暧昧却在两人的四周慢慢的发酵，扩散。

Lee从浴室里出来的时候，Orlando原本还在努力睁眼等他而看的书早就已经滑落到了盖着被子的肚子上。吹干的卷卷的棕褐色的头发软软的耷拉着，小脑袋靠在床头，极力努力的着想要睁开困得要死的双眸，然而已经是最后的挣扎了。似是听到一些声音，还要努力的摆动下脑袋，试图转向声音发出的地方。  
依旧拿着毛巾擦自己头发的手微微一顿，眼中透着的温柔，似是可以融化他这几天来的内心无形中建筑起来的冰冷。不想让已经困得不行的高中生多等，他囫囵的又擦了几把头发，把卧室的灯关掉，却又留了一盏离床头一定距离的落地灯。  
淡淡的暖橙色慢慢的充斥着整个卧室，而似乎是同时的，Orlando异常乖巧的就滑落如了被子中。而他之前一直靠着的枕头，因为突然少了压力，而直直的栽了下去，稳稳的砸在了已经迅速进入梦乡的Orlando。  
噗。  
无声的，助教的脸上跃上一弯弧线，眸子弯成新月。  
再浅若的光影照射在Lee的脸上，都能呈现出一个无可挑剔的美男子。  
而现在，他的眼里，只有一个人。

【83】  
次日上午，有别于以往，难得的，这次是Orlando先醒了过来的。  
他是在一个温暖的怀抱中慢慢的醒过来的。  
微微的动了动饱睡了一晚的身子，发现自己腰上的手臂只是轻轻搭着，并没有如他在电视上看到的那样，因为怀里的人的不老实，环绕着的双臂又再次的紧了紧，然后狠狠地拥他入怀。带了小小的失落，带着略微的好奇，轻巧的翻了个身，不意外的，再一次与Lee差点鼻尖对到了鼻尖。  
呼。  
瞬间，下意识的，有点儿倒吸了一口气。  
他这才察觉两人的距离，再一次的在脑海里印下这样的认知。

毫无防备的Lee的睡颜，他其实也是第一次这么近距离的细细的观察。  
带着些不明显的金色的刘海胡乱的散在前额，光洁的额头，一双浓密的眉毛中静静的躺着一道即使在睡眠中依然不浅的深壑。不自觉地，Orlando忍不住伸出手，轻轻的抚上那眉间的刻痕。就像不再受他控制那样，从Lee挺直鼻梁慢慢的，轻轻的，顺到鼻尖。高中生的手指略停，仿佛是想到了之前一晚的暧昧，初醒的脸上带着醉人的桃红。  
手，刚刚滑过助教好看的上唇，还未来得及做什么，就被一种陌生的触觉所包围。  
湿湿的，热热的。  
指尖被飞快地卷了一小圈。  
后知后觉的高中生，这才惊醒，带着些差异，害羞，还有很大部分的做坏事被发现的不好意思，把头深深的埋了下去。

不出意外的，没过多久就有低沉的笑声代替了他熟悉的早安。

【84】  
Lee醒来的时候，Orlando的指尖刚刚好，落在了他的鼻尖。  
痒痒的，他轻微的皱了下眉头。  
含住那只捣乱的指尖，迅速扫了一圈的同时，那双惑人的眸子中，映出来的是还来不及掩耳盗铃的把自己埋进杯子里的Orlando的嫣红双颊。  
他稍稍的立起了上身，微微的斜靠在枕头上，看着那颗越埋越深的不老实的脑袋，默默地笑了。  
虽然隔着被子，Orlando也成功的完成了日常撒娇任务；埋胸。

Lee又跟着Orlando胡闹了一小阵子，倒是有别之前两人的日常洗漱顺序，率先冲着浴室的方向走了去。  
离开被子的温暖之前，底下了身子，他压低了嗓子，带着淡淡的调笑，在Orlando的耳边说道，

我去洗漱咯，记得，别把自己憋死啦，Orli。

伴随着身后的各种被单床单枕头的蹂躏的声音和少年翻来覆去的动静，Lee明面上一副淡定中还带着积几分喜悦的走进了浴室。  
然而，就在Lee关上了浴室门的那一刻，他一个箭步走到了淋浴间，毫不犹豫的拧开了其中的一个。  
三下五除二地把自己扒了干净，站在莲蓬头下的Lee，一边忍着刺骨的冷水无情的砸在自己的赤裸的身上，一边低头看着那个自从他醒了之后就没有想要消停的小伙伴。

他向来不是个晚起的人。尤其是跟一个在假期的时候爱睡懒觉的高中生比起来，他简直就是个早起成了惯性的老头子。  
只是，这有一个前提。  
那就是睡眠质量要能有绝对的保障。

【85】  
Orlando去洗漱的时候，Lee一如往日的那样整理着被他们俩个，尤其是高中生自己，闹得不成样子的床。  
本来还在抖被子的手臂，在看到了米白色的棉质床单上不甚明显的痕迹的时候，略微停了停，眼睛忍不住飘向了浴室的方向，听着源源不绝的水声，惹不住再次勾起什么不好的想法。

在浴室里收拾好自己的Orlando走出门的时候，卧室里只剩下铺好的床和整齐的摆在床上的衣服。  
一边慢条斯理地换着衣服，一边凭着飘进来的香味猜测着今天的早饭的Orlando，脸颊突然红了起来，毫无征兆的。  
换好衣服的Orlando，忍不住又瞥了眼铺好了被子下面垂落出来的浅海蓝色的条纹床单，这才深吸了一口气，走出了卧室。

接近11点才吃完早餐，洗着餐具的Lee看着已经窝在沙发上看着电视里的圣诞特别节目的高中生，露出了满足的笑容。  
电视节目并不吵闹的烦人，音量刚好。  
透过客厅的落地窗户洒进来的冬日阳光，暖而均匀的落在Orlando的身上。  
一副岁月静好的画面。

Lee抬头看了眼电视上一闪而过的广告，然后再扫了眼完全没有任何节日气息的公寓，眸子一暗，抿了下唇。

说服Orlando从沙发上起来到玄关去换好衣服他们一起出去走走，Lee耗费了一番口舌。拿起手边自己的长围巾，一圈一圈的认真仔细的围着，却还是没有堵住高中生叽叽喳喳毫无意义的吐槽和抱怨的倾向。看着越来越有恃无恐地Orlando一边享受着自己的服务，一双蜜色的眸子一边挑衅的眯眼看着自己，Lee果断的低下身子，迅速的啄了下那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
看着高中生突然窜红的脸颊和终于安静了的耳旁，Lee满足的再一次覆上那双突然丧失了说话功能的红唇。

【86】  
Orlando不知道自己是怎么样坐进Lee的车里的。  
他只知道，他的脸颊发烫，他的唇上似乎还残留着刚刚的酥麻。  
上一刻，他们还站在玄关前，他还滔滔不绝的抱怨着为什么要在这样一个寒冷的日子里不好好的窝在公寓里享受着暖气和电视节目，非要出去吹冷风，下一刻，好像他就已经坐在现在的位子上了，看着迅速向后飞去的窗外的苍凉风景。  
忍不住，他把脸颊靠向车窗，仿佛只有这样才能达到降温的目的。  
忍不住，他眯起眸子，回想起来那个不同于之前一晚的亲密。

Lee的唇再一次碰上Orlando的时候，他的大脑处于典型的一片空白的状况。  
事实证明，Lee是个很称职的引导人。  
而他，只能被动的接受Lee给予他的所有。

他的双唇包裹着自己的上唇，红润的唇瓣被他温柔的吸吮着，辗转着。  
一颗颗牙齿被细细的舔卷着，牙龈被或轻或重的扫过，临幸，偶尔还毫无章法的触碰着敏感而又润湿的口腔内壁。  
本以为被保护的好好的樱红的舌头，在不知道什么时候，就那样毫无征兆的沦陷，就那样毫无招架能力的被迫配合着那外来的入侵者。  
却，无法反驳自己正在毫无疑问的享受着这样的亲密。

因为，不自觉的，细微的呻吟声，似有若无的充斥在两人之间。  
因为，不自觉地，他感到自己膝盖酸软到他只能下意识的攀住Lee的双臂，而不至于跌倒。

【87】  
异常安静的车内空间，让Lee忍不住的侧目。  
看着把脸颊贴到窗侧的Orlando，不觉得低声笑了出来。  
然而沉浸在自己的世界中的Orlando，并没有听到。  
玄关前的那个吻，出乎他自己的意料，然而他并打算掩饰自己对于Orlando的渴望。  
虽然，他还没有成年。  
虽然，他好像还是有点小。

直到到了目的地，Orlando还是有些状况外的样子惹得已经把车停好了的Lee忍不住捏了捏高中生嫩白的脸。  
Lee的指尖有些微微的凉意，碰到自己脸颊的时候，Orlando已经完全的回过神来了。  
然而，再次看了眼自己的四周，他有些茫然。  
侧头，一双充满着问题的眸子，略带祈求的味道看着Lee，等着他为自己解惑。  
然而坏心眼的助教并没有想要为高中生解答，而是下了车，并且绕到车的另一侧，绅士味道十足的拉开了Orlando那一侧的车门。  
Orlando略有些懵懂的看着陌生的环境。  
即使已经是十二月下旬，即使雨雪已经下过几次，即使路边山上的树都已经变得光秃秃的，眼前却是让人惊讶的一片葱绿。

Orlando真的做梦都没有想到。  
近18年来，他居然会拥有一个有着圣诞树的圣诞节。  
再次坐上车，再次毫无欣赏旁边飞逝而去的景色。然而好几次，他都想把头伸出窗户外面，试图看着绑在车顶上的圣诞树。  
好笨好愚蠢的动作，然而有一种好不现实的感觉啊！  
那可是货真价实的加拿大冷杉圣诞树！  
并不是他以往在领养他的家庭里看到那种用来糊弄他们的从超市里买到的塑料简易圣诞树。可是，这一棵，是他跟Lee，两个人，在一个大的超乎他想象的开放式的植物花卉市场，一起品头论足了很久之后，终于在天快要擦黑之前买到了对于他们俩人来说，最完美的圣诞树。

【88】  
光秃秃的圣诞树并没有多么的吸引人，即使它的意义远不止一棵圣诞树真么单纯。  
回家的路上，路过一个大型超市，买好了少而精的装饰品之后，两人这才终于紧赶慢赶的在晚饭时间前打开了公寓的门。  
两人勉强把一棵不甚硕大的圣诞树扛进了屋里。  
Orlando在客厅的一个夹角，靠着落地窗的地方找到了一个放树的好地方。简单的清理和防护措施，两人终于把圣诞树漂漂亮亮的迎了回家。换好了居家衣服，趁着Lee去厨房弄晚饭，Orlando很自觉的从口袋里拿出后来买的装饰品，认真仔细的围着圣诞树，忙东忙西的。  
站在厨房里的Lee勉强可以看到客厅的那个角落，然而看着高中生表现的比他这个年纪应该有的神情还要幼稚和兴奋的时侯，除了为他开心以外，心底透着难言的酸楚。  
他知道，Orlando在那样的一个环境中，能过上一个温馨的圣诞节是件多么不可能实现的事情。  
他们，对，Orlando，还有他的弟弟和妹妹，他们大概都在小的时候幻想过。

在一间并不是很巨大宽阔但是却温暖如春的房子里，角落里有一棵挂满了小电灯，彩带，装饰苹果和糖果，打扮的五光十色的圣诞树，或许还有一个炉火烧得正旺的壁炉上整齐的挂着圣诞袜。平安夜的这天，他们会跟着家里人一起做好给圣诞老人的饼干，或者放在壁炉旁，或者放在树下，然后乖乖的爬上床，早早的入睡，希望第二天醒来，能在圣诞树下发现一份留给自己的礼物。  
然而这些，对于他们来讲，只是一个美好的梦。

他还记得，收到表哥寄来的辗转查到的弟弟妹妹，还有顺手查的Orlando之前和现在的寄宿家庭的环境的时候，那种心疼，无时不刻的提醒着他。  
所以，Lee才会在猛然看到电视上播的情节时，突然想到了带着Orlando一起去买圣诞树，一棵真的圣诞树。  
尽管深冬的郊区很冷，但是当他在Orlando的脸上看到他扬起的笑容，他眼中的感动，他感到了前所未有的满足。

【89】  
平安夜，一间不大的单身公寓里，温暖的橙色灯光下，两个相依在沙发上看着电影的背景怎么看怎么温馨。

高中生的脑袋在Lee的肩上无意识的蹭了蹭，似是嫌弃不够柔软，蹭着蹭着就奔着Lee大腿去了。  
其实跟往日并没有什么不同。  
除了客厅角落的那棵圣诞树，除了那树下多出来的烘烤饼干，也除了那依靠在他腿上的孩子。  
是啊，孩子。  
Lee默默的在心里叹道。  
这个靠着他的少年已经慢慢的 在他看得到的地方，看不到的地方 在蜕变，在成长，

大概，他是把Orlando当成了他没有能力抚养长大的弟弟妹妹的替代品了吧。  
虽然，Orlando对于他来讲，不只是替代品。  
虽然，有些感情在慢慢的发酵，改变，沉淀，然而却改变不了这一切总是从一个人的影子开始的。

轻轻的抚摸着少年柔软的深褐色卷发，修长的手指卷起一缕。  
默默的低声叹了一口气，一双墨绿的眸子泛着他已然明白也懒得掩藏的情绪。  
良久，他终于抱起了已经熟睡的少年，轻轻的放在了卧室的床上，调低床头灯轻手轻脚的走了出去。

明亮的冬日暖阳透过窗帘的缝隙溜进了卧室，洒在少年正沉浸在甜蜜梦乡的睡颜上，不轻不重，就那么温柔的笼罩着少年，不逼近，不退缩。  
少年将将的翻了个身，光洁的额头蹭了蹭柔软的枕头，任由微卷的头发占据着大半个米白色。颈间的喉结下意识的上下轻微的滑动，一条白皙的大腿因为翻身的动作而映在深色的被罩上。  
这一切，让不经意路过卧室的人脚步微顿。  
他一直是知道的，Orlando无疑是美丽的。  
那种混杂着少年的青涩和青年的绽放。  
虽然还能眼看着他依旧带着高三学生的幼稚和忧虑，可是更多的是那毫无停止意识的绽放。从慢慢褪去稚嫩的五官，到依稀有些健硕的躯体，那一寸的改变都在叫嚣着一个不争的事实。  
他已经一步一步的靠近那个神奇的数字。  
18.

圣诞日的早上，Lee做了一顿丰盛的早餐，大概也是为了弥补他忘记了准备礼物的羞愧。尤其是在收到Orlando的礼物之后，更是让他有些良心不安。  
不过，因为Orlando的生日就是年后的几日，Lee夸下海口信誓旦旦的表示他的生日礼物肯定是非常非常非常值得期待的。  
虽然Orlando准备的礼物很是简单，白纸黑字的一篇写的很是朴实的感谢信。  
但是Lee却觉得，这是他收到过的最好的礼物。  
尤其是结尾的那段。

\--Love Always  
\--Orlando.

【90】  
圣诞的气息还没有完全的散尽，紧接着就是新年的庆祝。好在已经是年尾，作为普通的一名高中教师并没有什么特别的应酬活动，也正好Lee可以陪着Orlando天天的宅在家里。  
临近除夕的这两天，东北部倒是普遍降温降雪了起来，大概是为了弥补一个并不是很雪白的白色圣诞节吧。大片大片的雪花从天空中飘落，披着厚被子缩成一个球的少年站在阳台上，看着结晶的雪花，，偶尔还会傻傻的伸出舌头。  
Lee看着不顾自己再三嘱咐还是跑出去，即使是跑到阳台上，"抽风"的熊孩子，表示心累不想说话。  
听到推门的声音，下一刻，自己的眸子上一黑，一双算温暖的大手附上了已经微微僵掉的脸。  
“哎--还真的是不乖啊...”  
男人低沉的声音响在耳边。  
沙沙的，哑哑的，也还是略显痒痒的。  
少年忍不住红了双颊，被覆住的眸子似是有多么不甘心似的努力的眨了眨，睫毛略微扫到手掌，感觉也是痒痒的。  
耳根又是一暖，“回去吧。”  
点头，几乎是黑着眼睛的少年往屋子里的方向刚一转身要跨步，却还是没有背后明显有身高优势的男人速度快。在他非熟睡模式的完全清醒的不能再清醒的时候，他被拦腰抱了起来。  
在被三下五除二地扔进了卧室床上，还被盖了两层被子，又被端了一杯驱寒的热姜水之后，一双透亮的琥珀眸子就那么静静的看着快要被他起的眉毛都要倒起来的男人，略显害羞的笑了笑，“抱歉哟。”  
“嗯？”Lee就那么站在床尾，对上对方那无害的笑容和满是信任的眸子，他觉得他果然是气不起来了。  
"我...以后会注意的..."在Lee那似笑非笑的诡异表情下，Orlando低头又喝了一杯略辣的热姜水，“不会再穿着睡衣就出去了。”  
"哼..."Lee表示，其实我也不是那么相信你。但是看在你的表情简直是让又呆萌又惹人怜惜的份上，就放过你了。  
把喝过水的杯子刚要递过去，Lee却迈开腿，刚好接过他手里的杯子。  
把杯子放在了床头柜上，细心的再给他把被子盖的严严实实的，说到，“稍微眯一会儿吧，晚上还要熬夜呢。”  
“嗯。”回应Lee的是一枚暖心的笑容。

冬季的日落总是来得很早。

Orlando再次醒来的时候，天已经擦黑了，明明他也就是睡了短短的一个多小时的样子。  
一向白皙的脸上多了比晚霞还要艳丽的红润，似是想到了什么，而下意识的揉了揉短发。一起身，才发现果然因为盖了好几层的被子，他毫无意外的出了不少的汗，于是很是自觉的走进了浴室。  
当然，惊醒他的并不是晚上睡了太多，也不是已经开始了厨房谜之协奏曲，而是梦中的场景太过自然，他的反应太过真实。  
站在蓬蓬头下，他瞥了眼此时已经恢复了往日模样的分身，并不知道该怎么做，只好匆匆的换了一身衣服，把换下来的衣服匆匆的一塞，走出了卧室。

客厅中，Lee忙紧忙出的正在摆桌子。  
除了他最近爱吃却被Lee严格控制也不许他去快餐店宁可每天多花些时间在厨房的炸鸡块之外，配上半月梅和蜜橘的菠菜沙拉，前两天在超市中咬了咬牙买下来的两块羊排被煎烤的酥润诱人，还有凉拌意面和新烤好的牛角面包。  
Orlando忍不住咽了咽口水，被Lee看到，无伤大雅的笑出了声。  
“饿了吧，坐吧。”

吃完饭，Orlando很自觉地把盘子和刀叉用温水冲了一遍之后，整齐的落在洗碗机里。  
然后，在之后的将近半个小时里头，新年倒计时特别节目是配合着洗碗机的音乐看下去的。  
虽然两人对于这种节目都不是特别的感兴趣，但是，总归是新年，不是么。  
电视上关于这即将过去的一年中的各种总结层出不穷，因为在辞旧迎新之时，总是要总结一下的。  
然而，坐在电视机前，一个抱着起司蛋糕，一个挖着香草冰淇淋的表示电视上播的好像并没有什么可让人表示关心亦或者是有印象的新闻。  
不过，还是要总结一下的。  
Lee在解决掉了蛋糕的最后一口之后，表示，我们是不是也要来总结一下。顺便瞥了眼很快就要进入新年的电视屏幕右下方的倒计时。  
少年傻傻的点了点头，然后就听到。

“我觉得，这过去的一年，最让我感到有成就感的就是认识了你。”  
“让你给我这样一个机会可以结识，可以照顾你。”  
“但是，我越来越发现我私心的想要一直这么照顾你下去。”  
“而且，怎么办，我也不想以一个长辈的身份这么下去呢？”  
“Orli，你怎么看呢？”

Orlando只感到自己的脸颊越来越红，心跳越来越快，声音响得连他自己都有些不好意思了。然而，眼前的阴影离着自己越来越近，近到呼吸的都能相互交换，近到两人的鼻尖相碰。

然后，就再陌生的触觉附上微张的红唇时，电视机里传来的倒数的声音，尖叫的声音，欢呼的声音都被一种声音所代替。  
烟花绽放 。

【91】  
烟花之后呢。

当那瞬间的惊讶和诧异过去，当花火消失在深夜，当余烟迷散在四周，Orlando不知道别人是如何的，他只知道此时的自己犹如踩在云上，而四周是那样的黑暗却又带着熟悉的暖意。  
他不愿意醒来，只想就这么沉溺下去。  
直到，耳边传来清晰的喘息声，低声略带淡哑的声音，一词一词，咬字清晰，却又带出了些缠绵的意思。

“睁开眼睛。”

“看着我。”

缓缓地，一双琥珀色的眸子望进那一汪墨绿中，极速的深陷。  
不知道在什么时候，他的身子早就陷在了沙发中。他只能抬头，像个溺水的人求救般的支起身子。  
也说不准是他的哪个表情取悦了半悬空在他身上的男人。

“Orli，”他说，  
“嗯？”他回。  
眉间落上一抹湿润。  
“你现在拒绝，”他说，  
“嗯？”他回。  
这回，鼻尖被轻轻的点了点，用他的唇。  
“还来得及。”他说，  
“...”他一愣，其实他根本就没有听到他说的到底是什么。只是本能的，蹭了蹭半跪在他身侧的男人的大腿。  
明明只是下意识的动作，换来了一抹永远留在他脑海深处的笑容。  
大概真的是醉了。  
明明一直都是翠绿的眸子竟然映出了淡淡的湖蓝色，微眯着的眸子带着些他看不懂的情欲就那么毫不掩饰的看着他，薄唇勾起的弧线让他觉得难以呼吸般的迷人。  
再然后，他只记得，唇上的触感变得更为清晰。被含住的上嘴唇，被轻扫过的牙齿，被挑逗出来跟他的一起共舞的舌头。这一切，都是那么的难以形容。  
渐渐的，Lee放开了他比往日润色了很多的红唇，并没有在意他缠绵的抽离是多么的折磨身下情动的少年。他低着头，轻轻的含住了少年颈间漂亮的喉结，舌头灵巧的挑逗着少年敏感点，然后是裸露在他眼前的修长的锁骨，他的每一分进攻都惹得少年忍不住的轻颤，初尝情欲的少年的身体不受控制的在沙发中扭动了起来。  
Lee的掠夺毫无修饰也毫无休止，一双大手滑过的少年的双肩，扯开了少年本就不是很规矩在穿着的睡衣，双手附上那白净的胸前已然凸起的红粒，与他之前耐心的挑动着少年每一丝情动一样，指腹附上那挺起的红豆，细细的搓捏着，偶尔有意无意的划过旁边的褶皱。从未感受到的刺激，让Orlando只能被动的接受着一波又一波的陌生的感觉充斥着他，所有的反应都是那么的新鲜，那么的自然。Lee的每一个动作，都能轻易的勾起他内心深处难以言喻的满足感，还有淡淡的空虚感。  
当Lee的红唇沿着Orlando好看的胸线，含起他胸前的被他之前一直爱抚的红豆的时候，那种直冲脑门的快感让Orlando忍不住的绻起了身子，一声似有若无的低声呻吟溢出他的唇。  
附在他身上的Lee微微一愣，似是对他如此的反应感到很是满意，于是勾起了那粒已然红润水嫩的红豆，舌尖肆意的打着圈，感受着如此带给身下的少年的刺激和微微的颤抖。  
那双带给少年无限快感的手，慢慢的沿着他消瘦的窄腰，滑到少年最需要抚慰的地方。  
毫不意外，迎接他的热度，甚至是满意至极。  
“啊...Lee...”  
少年的呻吟声略打断了Lee的战略方针，然而也只是那么一瞬。  
他抬起头，看着少年那已经满是艳红的双颊，迷离的双眸，以及情动中不自觉的轻喃。他从来不知道自己的名字有这么的好听，也没有什么助情剂比得过少年如此缠绵的低声呻吟。  
隔着睡裤，他能感受得到已经不自觉地泻过一次的湿润，这当然并不妨碍他继续好好的关爱着他的小兄弟。  
即使隔着布料，那不同于自己的手的紧握，摩擦，甚至是挑逗着后面的囊袋，一次又一次的深深刺激着初尝情事的少年。  
很快，少年就在Lee的手里感受到了前所未有的满足，可是，却还是哪里有些空虚。  
Lee好笑的看着少年迷茫的脸上，满足和疑问并存的情绪，完全没有想要给少年解答的打算。起身，放好了一浴缸的温水，抱起一身湿腻的少年。

【92】  
大概，初尝情事的人，体力都不是特别的好，尤其是对一直都在被调戏，被迫呈现着自己最原始最直白的反应的人来讲。  
Lee看着熟睡在床上的少年，低头看了看自己的兄弟，决定还是去冲个澡比较好。  
他本来也没有打算今天就对少年做什么的。  
然而，少年那带着挑逗意味的摩擦，让他差点儿就擦枪走火的不管不顾的要了他。  
好在，他还是有底线的。  
临睡着之前，Lee觉得自己还算是个正人君子。【才怪呢

新年的柔和的日上三竿的阳光撒进卧室的时候，闭着眼睛依旧床上的人还是迷迷糊糊的辨不清昨晚发生的事情到底是真还是梦。  
他从都没想到那个人会看出来自己的心底都不愿意承认的渴望，他从来都不敢奢望他能够有被他放在身下这样那样的一天。Orlando或许并不是很懂情事，他或许也从来没有一见钟情过，但是他就是知道，他对Lee产生了让他不好意思开口的感情。在一次又一次的从那些让人面红心跳的梦境中醒来时，他知道那梦里只有一个主角。  
然而，他从来没有想要把他的心思暴露在Lee的面前。  
因为，在世人的眼里，这种事情，不是要一个男人和一个女人才能被接受。  
他没有想到。  
梦，也有成真的一刻。

白皙的手指摸上了略肿的红唇，片刻，腰间被人紧紧的一搂。  
“怎么，又想要了？”  
不同于往日一板正经，耳边传来的熟悉的声音，陌生的调戏。  
“...嗯？”半醒的少年略呆的转过了头，还没反应过来为什么一直都睡在沙发上的人到了他的身侧，那刚才还有些凉意的红唇瞬间就又被含了住。  
又是一阵的抢占掠夺，勉强找了个空隙，大口喘着气的少年听到耳边的话，脸又刷的一下红了起来。  
“这回醒了？”  
“嗯，嗯，嗯，” 回应他的不光是少年不住的点头，还有大步跨过了他直奔浴室的身影。  
Lee侧靠在床头，想着少年慌不择路地逃跑，想着他过于红润的脸，静静的笑了。  
这样的感觉，真好。  
他没有推开自己，没有后悔。  
真好。

【93】  
除了早上会有的早安吻和惯例的调戏，晚上变成了两人合睡一张床以外，Lee并没有在做出多少挑逗Orlando的动作。  
快要开学了只是其中一个理由。  
不过，当两人把那张窗户纸捅破了之后，两人合居的日子在慢慢的改变。  
Orlando不再刻意的回避着Lee灼热的注视，也会放肆自己的盯着Lee忙里忙外的身影，不带任何的掩盖，他慢慢的学会了表示自己的爱意和占有。  
在Lee霸占厨房无法顾及到他的时候，Orlando不再抑制自己想要环住他的腰身的欲望，甚至慢慢开始了学会了用精神抖擞的小兄弟挑逗Lee。  
对此，Lee表示，很开心。  
他看得出来，Orlando在努力的学习着如何表达自己的感情，尤其是在面对自己的时候。  
当然这都是在不远的将来发生的事情。

开学没过几天就是Orlando的生日，至少是写在他的领养文件上的生日。  
那天放了学，Lee带着Orlando回到了他其实只有几个星期不在，却感觉像是好久都没有来过的陌生地方。  
在他曾经熟悉的房门口，按响了门铃。  
开门的是家里打扫卫生的小时工。  
小时工一脸不屑的把门口的一个不大的小包拿了出来，说到，“夫人他们前几天就收拾好了，这里面都是你的东西。”  
Lee接过几乎没什么重量的包裹，侧头看着一脸呆滞没有反应过来带他过来做什么的少年，说到，“你还要进去看看么？”  
并不想，Orlando虽然没有说出口，而只是静静的却又坚定的摇了摇头。  
轻叹了一声，Lee表示知道了，然后告诉小时工，他们走了。

回家的路，比以往要安静的多。  
Orlando还是没有弄明白他们过去到底是为了什么，就这样一路昏昏沉沉的到了家门口，而脑中却已经脑补出了不知道多少种可能。  
打开门之后，他看到了玄关上放着一个白色的信封。  
左上角是来自收养机构。  
一刹那，他感觉就像如今的刺骨寒冬中，有人迎面给他扑了一盆凉水似的，全身由内而外的止不住的微抖着。可是，比起自己瞎琢磨，他已经学会了想旁边的那个人询问事情的真相。于是，他拿起那封已经被拆开的信封，来到了厨房外，看着背对着他的身影，略带颤音的问道。  
“这...这是怎么...怎么回事？”  
少年声音中的颤抖出乎他们俩人的意料，然而他却没有看到Lee略带些意外的笑容。  
男人并没有想要回答他的意图，只是淡淡的说道，“去洗手，待会儿准备吃饭。”  
“LEE！”  
少年带着难掩失落的怒吼让还在熬汤的男人的手一顿，把火关小，转身，不意外的看到少年眼圈见红的，双颊因为不确定也因为生气而变得很有生机。  
“过来。”  
男人轻声的命令道。  
听到男人充满暖意的声音的时候，上一刻还在闹别扭的少年神色略一顿。  
或许，那并不是要抛弃他的？  
他真的是怕了啊！这么多年的辗转，没有人知道他是多么的害怕这样一封来自于收养机构的信件。  
每一次，都是一样的一封，不同却类似的归途。  
他真的怕了。  
琥珀眸子微微略张，不管了，他真的放不开他啊！  
三步并作两步，一头冲进了男人的怀里。  
看着少年类似泄愤的方式载进自己的怀里，头埋在他胸前却不想跟他说话，Lee的唇角勾起浅浅的弧线，这个玩笑好像开的略大了。他低下头，慢慢的梳理着少年微卷的头发，轻轻的说道。  
“生日快乐。Orli。”  
“18岁的你已经成人了。”  
“从今天开始，跟我一起住，好么？”  
“再也没有领养机构，没有寄宿家庭，那些噩梦都结束。”

【94】  
很久，胸前的人都没有什么反应，可是他感觉得到胸前慢慢的涌上了湿意。  
Lee忍不住叹了口气，伸手把小火煨着的炉子关了，  
把少年从自己的怀里拉了出来，不意外的看到少年脸上挂着的泪痕。双手捧起他的脸，拇指轻轻的抹去他眼角的泪珠，在他耳边一遍又一遍的保证着。  
“不会的，我不会离开你的。”  
...哼...  
“Orli，我不会放开你的。”  
...哦...  
“嗯？真的，我是不会抛弃你的。”  
...嗯...  
“除非...”  
...拽衣服...  
“哪天...你不要我了。”  
“不会的。”依旧埋在他胸前的少年哽咽着反驳道，顺便掐了一下Lee侧腰上的肉。

最后还是Lee用了美色勾引的Orlando暂时忘记了被“老”男人戏弄了一番的“不愉快”。

开学伊始，不论是学生还是老师，都是一副假后综合症的状态。昏昏沉沉的，心不在焉的。  
当然，在学校里头的时候，Lee还很是本本分分的当着他的为人师表，Orlando也依旧只有在午餐和最后一节的课的时候见得到他的现任同居人。  
少年，尤其是年少时经历了太多的少年总是成长快的惊人。  
不知道他在什么时候就已经学会了在人前很好的掩盖自己的感情。  
之前是对寄宿家庭的厌恶和害怕，现在是对着一个日日跟自己入睡醒来那人的爱意。  
如今，他更是学会了带着一张比以往稍微令人感到可以亲近的面具，慢慢的打开自己的朋友圈，虽然被他称为朋友的人几乎没有。  
本来就是嘛，还有几个月就要毕业了，哪有这样的必要，说得过去就好。

一月就这么打打闹闹的过去了。  
二月初，一份厚厚的邮件寄到了Lee的公寓，收件人是Orlando。  
看了眼寄件人，又在顺手摸了摸厚度，去取信的Lee忍不住点了点头。  
回到家里，看着坐在阳光下安静看书的少年，他只觉得，此时真的是应该配一句，岁月静好。  
当然，他也知道，这只是表象。少年，总有一刻想要闯荡世界的不安分的躁动。  
没辙，年轻嘛。  
他把信递到少年的面前之后，双手抱胸，仔细的观察着少年的每一丝的表情。  
他看到少年从疑惑的接过，再到小心翼翼的拆开信，然后到不可置信的看着里面的内容。最后，带着惊喜和激动的眸子终于寻找到了那双一直温柔的注视着他的碧绿。掩不住那从头发丝到脚后跟的兴奋之情，他抱住男人的腰身，一不留神就把男人扑倒在了沙发上。  
想都没有想的就把自己的唇凑到了男人的面前，挨着他的，青涩的蹭了蹭，这是他从男人那里学到的最直白的表示自己感情的方式。  
直到他发现自己干了什么的时候，略有不好意思的想要把脸偏开时，才发现男人早就跟着他的频率，准确无误的含住了他的。比起自己那种小儿科的亲嘴，男人又一次很体力行的教育他亲吻的技巧。  
少年艰难的寻找着呼吸点，有一次因为缺氧而不得不暂停的事实，让Lee忍不住笑出了声，换来的却是被略恼怒的Orlando狠狠的瞪了一眼。  
他反正完全不在乎。  
Lee突然地一起身，Orlando突然就变成很是尴尬的样子坐在他的身上。  
两条大腿突然被分得很开，也暴露了他的小兄弟很积极的跟Lee的打招呼。而且，Lee还故作不知的拖了拖他的臀部，下一瞬，Orlando感觉到肩上一凉。  
错愕了几秒，学习能力很快的少年也找到男人裸露在外的肩头。不同于Lee的肆虐，他的青涩而虔诚的细细的吻着Lee的锁骨，尤其是肩头突出来的那点。意料之外的，他听到了埋在自己肩上的男人的低吼声。  
不同于他听过的所有。沙哑低沉的声音中带着惑人的魔力，一抹从来没有的兴奋由尾骨直至头顶。  
终于，他也明白了，原来能让对方情动，是件特别美妙有成就感的事情。  
然而，此时的Orlando，明显把某些事情想的太过简单了。

【95】  
二月中，对于开始交往的情侣们来讲，对于心有所属想要表达自己想法的单相思的人们来讲，有一个特殊的日子。  
充满了金钱，芬芳的玫瑰和甜腻人的巧克力的节日。  
学校里当然也有不愿意放过敛钱的大好机会，早在两周前就摆好了柜台让学生们买玫瑰的，买巧克力的。不成文的规矩是玫瑰是情侣之间，而巧克力，尤其是女生买巧克力则是同性之间的友谊的表示。而不论是巧克力还是玫瑰都是在情人节当天的最后一节课里由志愿者们送到每个人的手里。而，一般来讲，要是确定了关系的，买一只意思意思，要是没有确定关系的，总要买一打才算基本的礼貌。至于留不留名字，那就是靠个人喜好了。  
自然，这种小儿科的事情，Lee是不屑一顾的；这种太过张扬的事情，Orlando是望而生畏的。  
然而，这并不代表他们两个能躲过去这一轮玫瑰巧克力带来的灾难。

这一年的情人节，学生们依旧热情不减，就连连续下了几天的大雪都没有打消大家的热忱，更是兴致勃勃地猜测起来今年获得玫瑰最多的人会是谁。  
这也算是下半个学期里头为数不多的娱乐的项目了。  
老师们总觉得大家买买玫瑰，送送巧克力是件无伤大雅的事情，毕竟他们都还年轻，总是那么的张扬，那么的不怕被拒绝。  
然而，在大家意料之中的也有些惊讶意外的是，最后一节课的时候，志愿者们捧着大把大把的红玫瑰，一致的走向同一个目的地。

当半开着的教室门被礼貌的敲响的时候，Lee正上着一节跟十六世纪情诗相关的课程。他略微压低了得嗓音，配上经典十四行情诗，就连捧着玫瑰花的小姑娘们都听的满脸通红。  
Lee温和的看着这些爱的使者，示意他们自由的寻找着收花人时候，看着一束一束的落入自己的怀里的时候，脸上是难得一见的呆愣。很快，他就恢复了往日的和煦中带着距离的感谢了那些送花的小姑娘们，随手把玫瑰花放在了自己的办公桌上。  
Orlando看着男人怀抱着一束又一束娇滴滴的玫瑰花的时候，心中是酸涩的。  
把已经深埋在书里的头又低了几分，不想抬头。  
他的不自然，落在了Lee的眼中，他一眼就知道少年又别扭了。  
侧头看着放在他桌上的玫瑰，想着剩下的教课内容，微微一笑，继续信手引用着前人的词藻。  
这一次，每读一句诗，他就把玫瑰往班上同学的桌上放上一枝。  
既浪漫又贴题。  
收到的女生无一不心花怒放，而男生们都表示，又学到了一招！

然而，埋头在书里的Orlando并没有注意到。  
也所以，当他的桌面上出现一枝玫瑰的时候，他整个人是惊讶的。  
下意识的，他抬眼，看到的是男人充满着宠溺眼光看着他。  
登时，心中暖的不能再暖了。

这一方，教室里暖而甜腻的气氛并没有传递到副校长的办公室。  
浓妆艳抹的女人看着厚厚的资料，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，眼底一片的冰凉。

【96】  
二月的节日轰轰烈烈的来了，却又平平淡淡的过了去。  
Orlando沉浸在新的生活所带来的活力，还有那让人很是期望的大学生活。每天总会开心的翻阅着家里Lee那到处堆放略显凌乱的各类书籍。Lee的阅读量吓人的要命。虽然他并不怎么注意摆放那些从高中一直到现在他所积攒的书册，但是至少每本都读过一遍的Lee总是能给出Orlando最好的建议，关于阅读。  
Lee看着这个少年慢慢的成长成一个优秀的青年。大部分时候都是礼貌有度，自己抱着家里的书就能自娱自乐很久，可是总又喜欢赖在他的怀里听他念书，念什么书都好。  
他说过，他的声音总是让人着迷。  
平日，上学前额头上的早安吻，放学后超市里无伤大雅的打打嘴炮，笑容印在男人们的脸上，迷人的总能让同一时间购物的女人们阵阵脸红。  
周末，他们依偎在沙发上，读着书，看着电视，偶尔在上上网，家里还弥散着刚刚烘培好的面包味。  
反正，自从家里有了固定的两个人之后，时间过得飞快，腻歪的时间总也不够。

接近三月的尾巴，短暂的春假之前，意外就那样不可以预料的发生了。  
上一刻，Lee还在学校加班开个临时蹦出来的季度会，下一刻，原本好好待在教室等英语老师下班的高中生被人围堵在了厕所。  
被不知道从哪里来的小混混们用着刺耳又难听的词形容着他，谩骂着他和Lee的关系，抓着厕所窗户边缘的一双葱白的说泛着青筋。一双含着怒气的琥珀眸子看着那些喋喋不休的混混，想要反驳，却好像有什么东西卡在了喉中。  
还在开会的大人们被突然的一阵慌乱的脚步声所打断，推门而入的是Lee认识的女孩子，他英语课上的一个女生，跟Orlando的关系不错。女孩子的眼睛四处飘游，直到找到了那双一直以来都让人感到安心的绿眸。  
而，Lee的心，突然就乱了。  
他有一种特别不好的预感。

“Lily，”他的声音透着难以掩盖的颤抖，“发生了什么？”  
女孩凌乱的红发衬着她努力想要平复的呼吸声，“Orlando...Orlando...”  
“腾”的一声，Lee从椅子上站了起来，“他...他怎么了？”  
“东部...学校东边的那个男厕所，二楼...”  
少女的声音还停留在会议室里，然而已经没有了英文助教老师的身影。

等Lee赶到的时候，青年身上他亲手选的衬衫被倒春寒的冷风吹得发出瑟瑟的响声，在突然安静下来的不大空间中显得格外的清晰。  
这一幕，一直停留在他的脑海中，更是屡次的让他从深夜噩梦中惊醒，而久久不能平静。  
那一天，初春的日光落得格外的晚，逆光罩在两只手反抓在窗台上，白皙的透明。  
那一刻，少年的眼中，对于生命的疑惑让Lee触目心惊。  
那一眼，少年脸上的迷茫和略略地不舍，让Lee的内心有些小小的期待，就是那么一点点。  
那一瞬，Orlando的嘴里，似乎喃喃自语了什么，然而那些都不再重要。

因为，下一秒。  
人就那样的翻过了窗户，如一片羽毛般。

Lee的脑中一片空白。  
甚至来不及说什么，Orlando就已经做出了选择。

【97】  
三天后，那天出现在男厕所的几个学生都被强制退了学，好像一切就这么不了了之了。  
还在学校教课的Lee在接到校长室发下来的通知的时候，从心底涌上断不了的无力感。  
看着窗外已经开始略显翠绿的树枝，心底却是一片墨黑。  
脑海中闪过的是一个女人欲说还休的神情。  
或许，他应该计较的。他应该让警察继续调查的，他总觉得那几个孩子是被人挑唆的。他有一种直觉，一种这件事情并没有表面上的那样简单的直觉。  
然而，他不能。  
实权总是高于很多，甚至是高于很多做人的准则。  
他不知道他如果计较了，会有什么后果。  
然而，他知道，他不计较的话，躺在那里的Orlando可以得到全市最好的治疗，可以依旧按时毕业，可以享受一个成年之后的第一个夏天，可以在树叶快要变红的时候，带着一车打好的行囊，到最繁华的城市，做一个最一般的大学生。  
如果，他能醒来的话。

滴嗒。滴嗒。

安静的病房中只有医疗器械单调的声音和那浅的不能再浅的呼吸声。  
不知道第几次隔着百叶窗望向窗内，那苍白的病床上，看着那好多次他都以为是幻觉的起伏的胸膛。  
耳边似乎还能听到刚从手术室里推到病房的时候，医生冷淡的话。  
重伤脊椎断裂。  
如果脱离了危险，很有可能再也站不起来了。  
Lee不懂他到底是为什么在那一个瞬间做出了那样的举动，他或许永远都不会懂。  
每一个被领养的孩子，每一个在不知道多少次的中转站和并不温暖而只是为了领政府抚养金的领养家庭的孩子，尤其是在这样的环境中活下来的孩子的内心创伤都是永远也愈合不了的。而他能做的，只能给予他力所能及的温暖。

毕竟，他也有自己内心的黑暗要面对。

【98】  
周五放学之后，胡乱收拾好了工作用的东西，匆匆忙忙的开车去了坐落在市中心的市医院。  
“Mr. Pace，您来了。”  
走过7楼的护士中心，礼貌性的点了下头，然而步伐却没有任何停下来的痕迹，连慢下来的迹象都没有。男人的长腿迈向走廊尽头的那个病房，留下两个在护士台值班的护士们。  
“706病房的家属又来了？”  
“嗯。已经第三天了。”  
“也不知道...”  
“他没回家？”  
摇了摇头，“没有，晚上就睡在病床旁边的......”  
是啊， 已经三天了，也不知道那人醒不醒得来。

Lee走到病床前，看着面前那个依旧在完美的隐藏在各种医疗器材之中，那一抹虽然比刚从手术室里头推出来的时候正常了些许的苍白依旧，不由的。  
然而，病房里安静的，除了单调的机械器材的声音，大概就剩下他自己的叹气声，和那浅到他总觉得是幻想的呼吸声。  
好在，已经不在ICU了。  
Lee只能这样安慰自己。

好像是漫长的一段云里雾里的日子。  
在丧失了任何参照物的空间里，他只看得到三个人。隐隐，他觉得，那里有着母亲，父亲，模糊的，父亲手里还牵着另外一个娇小的女孩子。  
他们的脸上有着他从来都没有见过的温柔，有着他从来不曾感受到的爱意。  
小女孩的身上穿着得体的制服，梳着乖巧的麻花辫。一双琥珀色的眸子带着笑意，那种没经历过任何挫折的，对这个世界带着最大善意的单纯的笑容。  
这一刻，心，好像更疼了。

【99】  
Orlando醒来的那一刻，并没有什么惊天动地的事情发生，也并没有所谓的缠绵病床前的疲惫却又微笑着的脸庞。  
侧过头，看见小小的病房桌上放着一瓶插着小雏菊的玻璃瓶。再往远一点儿，是没有拉紧的窗帘，和窗外温和的春日午后阳光。  
花费了一段时间，他终于还是接受了他被救活了的事实。  
说实话，现在回想起来，他也不一定懂自己为什么要选择那样刚烈的做法。  
然而，已经发生的事情是改变不了的了。  
手摸到呼叫器。只是几吸之间，他看到了医生和护士的身影。  
“Mr. Bloom？”  
护士的称呼让他觉得陌生，然而他还是点了点头，示意护士继续说下去。  
“很高兴您可以醒过来。”  
“我们现在开始做一些基本的检查，等您休息好了大夫会跟您具体讲解您现在的状况。”

等Lee来的时候，Orlando又陷入了清醒过后的补眠模式。  
耳边听着护士告诉他的每一点一滴的细节，他略微的放下了心，却马上又担起了心。  
毕竟，复健，是一段太过苦痛的经历了。  
他，完全没有把握。  
也完全不敢想象要是万一，万一Orlando没有挺过来未来的复健，他的人生将要承受多么大的转折。  
而这一切的罪魁祸首，他却不能言。  
又或许，他自己也是扼杀了Orlando未来人生的刽子手。

把Orlando放在被子外面的手，小心翼翼的放回了被子里。  
病房里昏暗的橙色光影下，男人眉间的深壑，高挺的鼻梁，微抿的薄唇，尤其的立体。  
一双湖绿色的眸子一寸一寸的抚摸着Orlando的脸颊，他的眉眼，他的桃唇瓣。  
尖细了的下巴，更显突兀的喉结，然而，一起一伏的胸腔让他有着难言的安全感。

【100】  
初升的日光洒进病房，温暖的覆上两人的睡颜，轻轻的亲吻着少年的脸颊，抚摸着男人的眉眼。  
一双睡眠不足，满眼红丝的眸子略微眨了眨，好在是周末，他便没有再上闹钟。就算是平日里，他的闹钟也只是震动模式，紧贴着裤兜。  
从病床一旁的沙发上慢慢的撑起了半边身子，然而还是一脸的睡眼惺忪，然而还是大半的小腿根本就没沾到沙发。  
浓密的头发略显嘈杂的四处杵着，完全不复平日里的体面。Lee一边打着哈欠，一边转身看向病床的方向。  
经历了太多次失望之后，他已经开始习惯那张没有表情的睡颜的时候，突然。

他望进一抹湛蓝。那双比天还要蓝的眸子。  
他看进了一湾碧色。带着血色的碧绿。

“Hi...”  
“早。”

【101】  
出乎Orlando的意料，那双温柔的看着他的翠绿的眸子中，并没有他以为的指责和训斥，有的仅仅是对于他能够醒来的莫大的欣慰。带着浅浅的微笑，Lee慢慢的走到他的床边。大手附上依旧苍白的高中生的小脸上，抚摸着他终于舍得睁开的眉眼，笑着说道，“睡好了么？”  
点了点头。  
只是，还是略有些干涩的嗓间让他很是不舒服，眼睛忍不住错开了和Lee的对视，而是飘到了床头柜上放着的一杯水。  
Lee顺着他的眼神同样看到了那杯水，“我再给你倒一杯吧。”  
说完，没有几吸之间，Orlando的嘴边多了一只吸管。Lee体贴的把病床调到舒适的角度，举着盛着温水的杯子到了他的嘴边。  
接连喝了好几大口水的高中生，终于环节了喉咙中的干涩，而露出了这些天来的第一个微笑。  
靠在病床上，看着忙前忙后的助教，高中生心里产生的是莫大的庆幸。他不敢想象如果他没有醒来，助教该有多么的自责和心伤。同样的，他也不敢想象，如果他醒来了，而助教并没有如此的包容他的任性，把自己的生命随随便便就放弃的任性。

幸好，他没有，他没有放弃这个在瞬间放弃了自己生命的高中生。

靠在病床上，仅仅是因为几口水而露出那样满足又治愈的笑容，让在一旁的Lee感受到了莫大的心疼。  
不光是因为这么一点点的小事就能让他如此的满足，也不光是因为经历了那样的手术而依旧选择醒来，面对这个现在变得更加艰难的现世。Lee说不清他的心情，但是他知道，没有一刻比起现在来让他有冲动想要感谢那些冥冥之中保佑着高中生的无知力量。虽然，他更知道这些更是白衣天使们的成果。

医生的查房打断了两人的无声的相互依赖和同样的劫后重生的庆幸。

【102】  
听完医生的详细解释，Orlando和Lee陷入了很长一段时间的沉默。  
其实，他们都知道，恢复之前的情况是有多么的艰难和完全可以预见到的坚信，但是，“我要做！我一定做得到的！”  
Orlando明显比之前要响亮的声音响在了病房里，湛蓝的眸子中带着的满满的决心和信心，以及那一点点的釜底抽薪。  
因为他的一句话，就好像是这个早春中停不住的大雨中的阵阵的春雷，带来了新的希望。  
肩上突然一暖，不用偏头，Orlando当然知道，那源源不绝的暖意的来源。只是，他并没有看到那一双翠绿眸子中的不忍和痛意。  
毕竟，复健这种事情，也只能靠他自己。  
而Lee所能做的，就是在他自己也撑不下去的时候，在他自己也再也不相信自己的时候，能够做他坚定不移的后盾。

这是他唯一能做的，也是必须要做到的。

复健的日子并没有什么跌宕起伏的惊心动魄，却也少不了助教每天下了班之后的辛勤问候和营养刚好也不腻口的晚餐以及第二日的早餐。虽然，Orlando也会因为午餐变得异常的难以下咽而发过几次脾气，但是看在日渐消瘦的助教的脸上，他最后还是乖乖的吃起了没什么味道的医院餐。  
最开始的复健，只是晚餐后，Lee和他在病床上做着最基本的活动。每一次，Lee的双手触碰到他的双腿，Orlando总是忍不住下意识的想要躲避。虽然，他也知道躲避也没有什么用，但是就是控制不住。  
每当这个时候，Lee总是小声叹了口气，然后轻轻的吻上了他的前额。每当Orlando略有退缩的时候，Lee从来不多说什么，只是一次又一次的抱住他，一遍又一遍的用唇舌，用那双帮着他复健的双手，告诉Orlando，他对他的图谋不轨。

【103】  
推着轮椅的Lee，今天特别的忐忑。  
对于他人来讲，这只是一个再平常不过的星期一，他理应在学校教书又或者是抽着闲暇的功夫努力的吸收着所有关于复健师应该懂得的知识。然而，他还是忍不住请了假。  
虽然，那个事件最终还是不清不楚不明不白的被压了下去，但是学校毕竟是站不住理的一方，再加上有听说了Lee跟Orlando的现状，校方对于Lee的这种做法只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟他们谁也不想被警察或者法院叫去喝茶。  
今天是Orlando正式进入全面恢复身体机能的第一天。  
要做的，就是撑着助行的两个双杠式的物件而迈出第一步。

撑着双杠的两只手，惹不住的颤抖，弯曲的厉害，而没一会儿，鼻尖就有细细的汗珠冒出。仅仅就是这样看到Orlando两只手，撑在了双杠上的那一刻，Lee没有忍住，双手环住高中生纤细的腰身，给他固定腰间力量的同时，一个重重的吻落在了他的发间，又似有若无的带着晶莹的泪水。  
他，从来都没有这么一次感动于高中生的决心，以及他对于自己的残忍。  
他不敢想象，那是怎样的疼痛他要去克服，又或者，那是要靠着怎样的意志力才能让他迈出那小小的第一步。

Orlando可以感受到的，肩膀的刺痛，手腕的酸痛，以及让他很没有信心的双腿，然而，那些都比不了他腰间那不离不弃的温暖。混合着细细的汗珠，眼角的泪水，一滴一滴止不住的沿着脸颊滑落。  
他先是把身体的重量放在双臂，双脚甚至是悬空的。这对于并不经常做运动的他来讲却是非常的不容易，全身上下尤其是双臂忍不住的颤抖。然后，他小心翼翼的把两脚放在了地上，却依旧不敢放松双臂的力量，因为他怕。他怕，他放松的那一刻，他会直接摊在地上。  
然而，事实并没有因为他的害怕而改变。  
他确实并没有第一次就站了起来。  
这很正常，却也让人难以接受。

【104】  
几乎就在Orlando的身体接触到了地面之前的那一瞬，他落入了一个像是等待了他千年的怀抱。  
那里温暖的让他不想动，那里让他可以一直逃避不前也不会被嫌弃，那里让他可以说不定尝试着接受自己如今的模样。  
Lee搂住高中生，两人一起坐在了复健室的地板上。铺好了防滑板块的地板并不冰凉，反倒是软软的，比起站立，更适合坐着吧，被抱在怀里的高中生忍不住的想到。  
把正在发散思维的高中生拽回到现实的，是耳边的湿濡感。  
身体忍不住的一颤，第一反应竟然是打量四处有没有围观的人。  
“放心，这会儿复健室都是我们的。”  
男人深沉的声音响在耳边，痒痒的，湿湿的，让高中生忍不住的想要挥去。然而，似乎察觉到了他的意图，助教的双手紧紧的扣住了他的，并紧紧的握住他的。  
“我相信你。”  
“无论多久，我都陪着你。”  
而后的很长一段复健的时间里，在那没有Lee的每时每分里，Orlando就是靠着自己强大的求生欲，以及强韧的自我虐待，哦不，自我征服和自我挑战，还有那一点点来自他唯一相信的人嘴里那点滴的甜言蜜语，不，鼓舞激励。

此刻，光是听着，就让他忍不住的泪流满面，明明他不是如此脆弱的人啊。

“这并不是你软弱的代表，”就像是能够读懂他内心似的，Lee接着说到，“我和你，都想你能够恢复到以前的状态。我和你，也都相信你可以的。”  
伴随着Lee的话语的，是他在Orlando的颈间留下的碎碎的轻吻，甚至还挑逗的吸吮着他后颈的脊椎。  
“不要怀疑自己，却也不要操之过急。”  
“更不要勉强自己。”  
“我与你同在。”  
“一直。”

“Always.”

【105】  
晚上的时候，Lee并没有着急回家。  
他从容的走进了病房单间配的卫生间，熟练的浸湿了一旁的毛巾，热水烫的修长的十指透红，他却并没有什么特别的表情。  
透干了毛巾，趁着还热乎的时候，Lee走回了病床旁。

与此同时，Orlando依旧还沉浸在自己的世界里。  
那里，一片黑暗，伸手不见五指的那般黑暗。  
不可否认你，Lee之前的安慰达到了其所能够达到的最大的目的，然而，那也仅仅是安慰而已。他自己要是走不出去，没有人有任何法子替他走完他今后的人生。  
就在Orlando陷入无限的绝望和对自己失望的循环中的时候，颈间的刺热感让他突然回过了神。

“Lee，你在做什么？”  
高中生有点儿手足无措，大概是因为，助教的五指在对于解扣子这项运动中大概是世界级的选手。  
还没等他反应过来，前胸的大片没有太多日晒而显得不健康的苍白呈现在医院病房干燥的空气中。一起的，还有那胸前被助教温柔的用热毛巾反复擦拭的两朵梅花，时缓时快的，颤颤兢兢的绽放在病房并不舒适的空气中。  
“Lee...别...”  
Lee似是没有听到高中生刻意压低嗓音的控诉，倒是像了一个小男孩找到了喜欢的玩具似的，爱不释手的让人咋舌。  
不过，当燥热的毛巾失去了热度，助教干脆利落地把高中生一把公主抱到了怀里。原本就被扯的零零碎碎的医院标配服装很自觉地就奔着地板去了。  
很快，浴室里就响起了水声，和交杂着，隐隐传来的或撒娇，或调侃，还有深深浅浅高高低低的轻笑声。

【106】  
实话实说，并不是每一天的复健都很有成效。  
有的时候，高中生可以挣扎着撑完整个疗程，而有的时候，他宁可躺在床上也不愿意挪动一寸。  
这其实很正常。  
并没有谁可以一直激励自己，没有谁可以一直麻痹自己告诉自己他一定可以。  
复健的过程就是一个反复的过程。  
肌肉肌理的反复，复健动作的反复，最重要的是内心的反复。  
虽然，Lee不可能每天都能旷班的陪在他的左右，但是，每天早上醒来的时候，他可以看得到Lee顶着一头鸡窝给他带来准备好的早饭。上班的日子里，Orlando会在晚上六点左右吃到刚刚做好的还热着的晚饭。因为医院并不能留宿，所以每天，Lee都会温柔的和他道别晚安。在他的脸上，颈边，耳后，留下一连串他的气息味道，他的晚安吻。不上班的日子里，Lee会陪着他整整一天，不过也要陪着他吃难并不那么让人满意的医院餐。

而每一个晚上，当Lee回到家中，看着冷清了的公寓。橙色的落地灯依然坚守在自己的岗位，然而明明几周之前还是那么的温馨暖人，一下子就清冷的让人感到刺骨的寒意。  
他翻开了手边从图书馆里借到的复健辅导的书籍，又开始了新的一晚的熬夜。

【107】  
这一年的冬天似乎格外的漫长。  
虽然日历上的数字，一日一日的递增。  
然后，又是一个月。  
直到四月，才终于慢慢的看到了路边树上的绿芽，粉花，渐渐融化的雪堆。

不再复健的时候，推着Orlando走到医院花园里晒太阳的Lee努力掩饰着一天的疲劳，有一搭没一搭的跟Orlando聊着学校的事。不过，因为Orlando已经拿到了大学的通知书，连带着奖学金，所以，只要熬过高三的最后几个月就好了。至于他现在拉下的课程，学校领导表示其实在医院里看书也一样。定期的把作业交上去，按时的让Lee给他监考其他科目的考试，就不会有其他的问题。  
不需要去面对高中里头的那些形形色色的同学们和老师们的脸色眼光，在医院养伤的Orlando倒是比刚进来的时候略微白胖了一点，尤其是跟Lee比起来。  
如今，Lee只有放学之后才会到医院来探望他。一是因为他的身体恢复情况已经慢慢的走上来了正轨，还有就是Lee毕竟还有些学校的公事，自己的私事要处理。所以，他来的时间也只是很好的控制在了从放学到医院探视时间结束为止。

他有很久都没有在医院过夜了。  
很多个夜晚，Orlando在半夜醒来的时候，控制不住自己的想着Lee。  
想着他错过了自己那么多在复健中的小成就。  
想着他到底在忙什么，毕竟他不是没有看到他眼底的黑眼圈。  
想着他是不是终于觉得自己是一个负担了，一个只会制造麻烦的甩不掉的酱油瓶。

会不会，他......  
有些时候，一旦开启了某些猜测，就再也停止不了。  
虽然，每一次Lee来的时候，他依旧会笑的满足的看着陪着他一起吃饭的Lee。  
毕竟，看到Lee的时候，就是一天中最让他感觉到幸福的时候。  
Lee的身上带着暖暖的太阳的味道。他的手揉搓着他满头的卷发的时候，只想眯起眼睛来好好地享受着。  
当Lee不经意的滑过自己裸露在衣服外面的皮肤的时候，总是有一种触电的感觉，酥酥的，麻麻的。  
也所以，每当他离开的时候，他总是逼迫自己一动不动的躺在那里，紧紧的闭上眼睛，仿佛这样就能让他留在额上的亲吻保存下来。

【108】  
五月初的一天，Lee的公寓里迎来一个既陌生又熟悉的人。  
来人瘦高的个子，简直就是一个天生的衣架子。  
他只在那个单人公寓里头停留了不到半个小时，按他的话说，就是，“来看你过得怎么样。”  
不过，临走的时候，他忍不住淡淡的说道，“你真的不考虑换个大一点的房子么？”  
他走了之后，Lee就一直坐在沙发上，紧蹙着眉头，不知道在想什么。  
直到烤箱的定时钟响起，他才起身。

带着满身的蛋奶香的Lee走进病房的时候，Orlando并不在。  
他自己出去散步了。  
说是去散步，未尝不是在躲避Lee，毕竟他知道Lee一般都是什么时候来到医院的。  
可是，在脑子里绕来绕去的，总是有一种Lee说不准什么时候就离开他的感觉。  
如果最终要被抛弃的话，还是等到最后一刻。这样，他至少可以欺骗自己，那一天还没有来到，他还没有被抛弃。

进门没有看到自家高中生的助教略有些不适应。  
看着床头柜上放着的教科书和作业本，微微的笑了。  
他的高中生啊，即使没有人看着，还是如此的努力，他真的为他骄傲，由衷的自豪。  
走回病房的Orlando看到的就是以往高大的助教缩在病房里配备的小沙发里头翻看着他写的作业，笑的一脸温柔。

【109】  
五月中。  
走在校园里的Lee感受到了那临近放假的浮躁。  
他快步的走到校长室，校长要求他下课之后来这里“谈心”。  
“Mr. Pace，”校长的声音想在略走神的助教耳边，让他不得不把目光放在眼前这个眼看一条腿步入更年期的男人。“你的助教合同在下周，也就是学期结业的时候，就算是结束了。”顿了一顿，“虽然，不得不说，这一个学期，发生了各种，咳，你懂的，挺多的事情的。”  
点点头，Lee表示不能同意的更多了。  
“不得不说，你是一位很受学生欢迎的老师。”他的话里透着难掩的转折，Lee知道，他只是静静的等待着。  
“ 不过，”  
果然，Lee脸色没变，只是忍不住的在心里吐槽道。  
“我很抱歉的就是，学校目前没有空出来的位置。”他的眼里透着隐隐的惋惜，也不知道是不是装的，“但是，我听说在纽约市的几所私立学校有空位子，我可以给你写推荐信试试看。”  
Lee点了点头，学校并不缺老师这一点，他是预料到了。不过，他却没有想到校长的人脉也是不容小觑的。他把温柔而有礼貌的笑容挂上，一脸诚恳的说，“我很高兴有在贵校任教的机会。贵校的每一个学生都是我的老师，我很荣幸能够与他们共享这不到一年的时间。”他略微一顿，“至于您提到的任教机会，对于您的提拔实在是让我受宠若惊。如果，我是说如果，您方便的话，还请您...”他的言下之意再清楚不过了，也没有必要讲透。  
校长表示了解的点了点，顺便把熟知的几个私立学校校长的联系方式留了下来。  
“至于，你们班上的Orlando Bloom同学，”就在Lee准备起身的时候，听到校长的声音又一次的响起，“他现在恢复的怎么样了？”  
Lee一脸负责人的成年人嘴脸的说道，“我前两天有去医院探望他，听大夫说恢复的还不错，大概下个月就能出院了。”  
校长叹了口气，一脸如释重负的点了点头，“这段时间也辛苦你了。”  
不辛苦。  
甘之如饴。  
Lee在心底反驳道。  
“我从其他老师那里听说，Orlando这段时间的学习看样子也没有拉下来，看样子是可以按时毕业。”  
“毕业证书，你给他带去吧。”

【110】  
走出校长室的时候，Lee有点儿不太明白这么热心的校长是不是被谁还是什么东西给上了身。不过，不管怎么样，要是能在纽约的私立学校任教的话，不光收入客观，离着Orlando的大学也近了很多。  
Orlando发现，今天来病房的Lee不但比平日里晚了不少，而且还一脸轻松愉悦。不知怎么的，他突然就又担心了起来。虽然，他承诺过的。

可是，承诺这玩意儿，还有人信么，还能够相信么。

他的忐忑，Lee很快就接受到了。  
摸着他乱翘的头毛，自然的把Orlando搂了过来。  
一落进Lee的怀抱里，Orlando有一种思考不能自理的感觉。他正自嘲着，就听着那人在自己耳边也不知道是挑逗还是讲正事儿，只是觉得耳根子痒痒的，湿湿的。  
断断续续的，他似乎听到了一些让他意外又开心的事情。

比如。  
“我今天去见了校长呢...恭喜了哟，我的高中毕业生。”  
真好。  
“你的复健师跟我说，还有一个月就能出院呢。”  
诶？还有一个月就能出院了？

“我们七月份去度假吧！”  
“波多黎各怎么样？”  
他的怀抱越搂越紧，他身上太阳的味道浓厚的压过了医院的消毒水的味道，然后，Orlando唯一能思考的就是，男人低声在耳边的声音性感的他什么都不用在多做就能让自己浑身酥麻的软成一滩。  
不知道什么时候，他的声音消失在了耳边，取而代之的是唇上的淡淡温凉。  
Lee的舌头不知道什么时候开始了钻研贝白的城堡，一点点的攻坚。一会儿东，一会儿西的，绕的Orlando不知道到底哪里防得住他。狡猾的Lee却在Orlando全身心的跟他带着攻坚战的时候，主动挑起了副战场，Orlando突然感到胸前的某一颗红豆被似有若无的磨蹭着，不轻不重的，却挠心的要命。  
一个不小心，他就失了城门，彻底沦陷了。

不过。  
他心甘情愿。

【111】  
既然提到了度假，在Orlando没有特别的建议下，还是决定在就要热起来之前的7月份跑去波多黎各，美其名曰，看海。  
也不知道是度假看海的刺激，还是顺利毕业马上也能顺利出院的鼓舞，最近的一周，Lee明显可以看到Orlando的脸上渐渐恢复了以往在他面前时候的轻松和顽皮。  
譬如现在，明明应该在床上好好休息的病人，非要跑到医院的儿童病房区域，跟着那里头的小孩子玩耍嬉笑。看着他即使身体上还是有些难受，却毫不吝啬的把满腔的温柔给予那些更加需要的儿童们。认真地听着他们说话，把他们像着健康的成年人般平等的对待，即使就这么看着，觉得世界还是有一方温暖在这里。  
高大的身型靠在门框边上，似笑非笑的看着跟着小朋友们玩儿着捉迷藏的那个大孩子。  
真好，他还是恢复的很好的。  
有些事情，也要开始着手准备了，Lee如此的对自己嘱咐道。

Lee离开已经三天了。  
坐在床上，望着窗外的耀眼的阳光，眼底有些发涩。虽然，他心里明明知道Lee是为了工作的原因。可是，他还是害怕。  
下意识的，他总是觉得，自己早晚是那个会被抛弃的人。

【112】  
Lee是在去纽约的第五天回来的。  
匆匆忙忙的回家冲了个澡，就赶紧来了医院。  
不为别的，就为了那些私下里给他打电话，担心Orlando复健情况的护士小姐们，他紧赶慢赶的不敢在高速公路上多做停留。  
他知道，每一个被寄养家庭伤害的孩子内心都有害怕的东西。  
他自己害怕被拒绝。  
Orlando害怕被抛弃。  
这些，他都清楚。  
他也在尽他所能的让Orlando明白，他是不会抛弃他的。  
至少，非他所愿。

Lee在纽约其实多停留了一晚。  
当然，不止是为了Orlando要在纽约上学，也是为了那两个他放弃不了的血脉。来回跑了好几个公立学校，看了不下十几个他或许可能有能力租下来的公寓。  
毕竟，要找一个私立高中老师可以付得起的能够舒适的住下至少三个人的公寓，并不多。  
好在，最后关头，他最后还是找到了。

Lee回到医院的时候，Orlando的病房灯已经灭了。  
有些意外，毕竟还没有到熄灯的时间。  
轻手轻脚的推开了病房门。  
整个病房是他一度很熟悉的冷清黑暗，只有些许的月光透着病房的窗帘似有若无的洒了进来。  
摸索着走到床边，看着努力让自己陷入睡眠却越来越清醒，但是又不想面对他所以只能皱起眉头，假装在睡觉的少年，面上不知不觉的放松了些许，唇角轻轻的勾起了弧线。  
他没有说话，因为他知道Orlando醒着，也清醒的知道他就在这里。  
给少年拉好病床上的被子，再然后少年感受到了身旁一陷，随后几乎是同时的，腰间多了些暖意，耳边多了些温润。  
“睡吧。”  
“晚安，我的少年。”

【113】  
两人后来并没有在谈起这件事情，就像是Lee晚回来的这一天是之前就说好了的似的。

就像现在，两个人坐在医院花园里刚刚修正过得草坪上，吃着Lee从家里带来的还带着温热的烘烤好的墨西哥玉米粉饼。夹着入味的鸡肉，切成小块的西红柿，西兰花和紫洋葱，再配上浓厚的起司，一口咬下去带来浓浓的满足感。  
Lee好笑的看着身边的人吃的异常幸福，也忍不住笑了起来。  
最近几天，Orlando的心情再没有之前那么轻松了，可是他一直也找不到开口的机会。  
算了，早晚有一天作为惊喜告诉他吧。  
总是这样默默地给自己洗脑。  
不过，总算能有一件让他从心底开心的事情了吧，Lee如此自我安慰道。

再后来，出院后的Orlando并没有再提起那的事情，努力的把生活搬回正轨。  
暑假开始之后，除了多了自己的时间可以去市图书馆里找找摄影画册，Orlando也开始了一份短暂的打工生涯。  
咖啡连锁店的店员。  
虽然并没有很多的技能需要，但是一张让人觉得无害又温暖的笑脸，治愈了很多被上班荼毒的男女们。  
有的时候，Lee也会到咖啡店里来，拿着一本厚厚的中世纪文学，点一杯简单的不能再简单的黑咖啡。  
只是看着那个为了他忙东忙西的少年，傻傻的笑着。

虽然大部分时间，Lee的白天都会有偿的贡献给一些积极准备第二年参加大学考试的高二高三的学生们。但是，每一天晚上收工，Lee都会提前出现在店里。等着Orlando跟同事们打完招呼，一起离开咖啡店。  
等到了车里，他总是忍不住想要紧紧的搂住少年。  
每次被Orlando问道，Lee总是说，  
“咖啡会上瘾的。”  
“你亦如此。”

【114】  
当日历一页一页的被翻过，逐渐闷热起来的天气取代了之前超级适合傍晚跑步的舒爽温度，已经连续打了两周工的Orlando终于谈妥了他的第一个带薪假。  
虽然是有折扣的带薪假。  
Lee好笑的看着拿了第一个月的工资之后兴奋不已的少年，不由分说的把少年拉进了车里，直奔市内最大的电子产品销售门面。  
没有给他多余的时间犹豫，Orlando就被推到了一排排相机面前。  
Orlando不解的看着眼前跟推销商无二的同居人，即使心底有着控着不住的激动，却努力不想让Lee看出来。即使，他的努力，根本没有多大的用处。  
“为什么？”  
“恭喜你出院啊！”  
“可是为什么还要我出钱呢？”少年忍不住想要抬杠，就是想那么一点点，就是想看助教略微为难可是又不能把他如何的样子。  
“第一份工资，买一个有意义的物件，不好么？”  
“那...我出院的礼物呢？”  
看着高中生，不，马上就要是大学生的Orlando跟自己较真，Lee感到这样的交流很是新鲜。  
翠绿色的眸子染上笑意，说道，“波多黎各，难道不是出院礼物么？”  
“好吧...”少年带着勉为其难的口气，幽幽的不深情愿的复议道。然后，再一次把视线转回了眼前。

每一个都好想要啊！  
Orlando忍不住内心吐槽道。

【115】  
波多黎各。  
耀眼温暖的太阳，碧海蓝天的景色，脚下细细的白沙，还有身边这个精神到不行全程兴奋不已的高中毕业生。  
看到他眼中的光彩，即使戴着墨镜也能感受得到他的满足，高大的助教老师的脸上勾起了与平日里不同的更随意的弧度。  
走完沉浸在明亮艳丽颜色的渲染下的老城，Lee开着租来的敞篷车，一路往西，奔向他们预约好的当地小民宿。  
一路上，少年的棕褐卷毛飘在风中，随风起舞的还有同样不老实的双手。  
而这一切，只会让坐在方向盘后面的青年扬起肆无忌惮的笑意。

他们住的地方，是波多黎各岛上西部的一家民宿。  
这里每个海景房都是独立的小单间。一件不大的房子，一张很大的床。感觉整个屋子都要被床占了一大半。有个勉强可以称之为厨房的地方，然而也只能用来存放饮料什么的。独立的卫生间和大概只够大半个成年人勉强蜷进去的浴缸。床的另一侧连着后门，门外有个小小的阳台，有台阶可以直接走下到沙滩。  
离海，仅有几步之遥。

Lee看着上一秒还是双脚踩在沙滩上，下一刻就疯狂的往水里冲的少年，脸上多出来的是无可奈何的宠溺。  
这是等他把他们的东西放好，刚走出民宿看到的场景。  
穿着夸张的夏威夷衫，及膝的短裤，细胳膊细腿的少年，全力的和海浪调戏着和被调戏着。即使站在阳台上，他也能听到少年肆意的爽朗笑声。  
似乎，从来都没有见到过这么阳光洒脱的Orli，忍不住在心里叹了一口气。

玩疯了的少年终于想起来他的同伴，转过身，发现了依然还在阳台上的Lee。  
只一眼，那不满的气场就从不远处的海中准确无误的传达了过来。  
Lee无奈又好笑的摇了摇头，还真的不知道他家的高中生还是个潜在的小恶魔。  
没过很久，两个人身上再也没有一处是干的。  
而彼时，他们都没有发现。是要怎样的安全感，怎样的幸福感，才能让人可以毫无后顾之忧的，自然而然的显露出那些想要撒娇，想要使坏的小心机。

【116】  
吃完晚安，两个白天玩儿的有些兴奋过头的两个人歪歪的躺在铺了浴巾的沙滩上。  
“这里的星星，真漂亮啊...”  
少年无意识的感叹道。  
“嗯。”  
看着那些几乎就像是抬手就能触到似的星辰，感觉一下子，就被吸引了进去，再也出不来了。  
“Lee...”  
“Lee...”  
“Lee...”  
“Lee...”  
“Lee...”  
少年默默的念着青年的名字，就这么一遍一遍的，让他的名字一直萦绕在自己的舌尖。  
少年的声音很轻，轻到几乎要屏住呼吸才能听得到。

第一次听到的时候，Lee侧了侧头，然而回应他的只有少年虔诚的看着星空，笔挺的鼻梁和一开一合的唇瓣。  
然后，他的手寻到了他的。  
并没有很难，就像在家的时候，就像白天在越野车上，就像现在躺在沙滩上。  
Lee修长的手指缠绕上Orlando的，还顺便挠了挠温软的手心。  
就是那么的自然。

或许是迷失在了美轮美奂却又变幻莫测的星空中，自己都没有反应过来的时候，意识已经有些模糊。  
直到手尖被轻轻的碰触，然后穿过五指，再然后十指相扣。  
Orlando下意识的侧了下头，看着旁边的那个人长长的睫毛微微的颤抖着，看着那标志性的眉毛带着淡淡的星光，不受控制就翘起的唇角是怎么样也压不下去。  
再然后，他又沉浸在了自己的世界中。

不远处的海浪，一声又一声的拍打着沙滩。  
耳边还有些零星的虫鸣鸟叫，格外的有着生活气。  
不知道是突然想到了什么，还是终于从醉人的星空中醒来，微微的侧过身子，开始专心致志的看起眼前的少年。  
那已经听不到声音的双唇依旧在断断续续的上下舞动。

一切，大概都是星空太美的罪过。

【117】  
被星光染成银色的沙滩上，少年突然从自己的世界中醒来，是因为唇上点点湿润。  
他的双眸终于对焦在眼前，撞入的是那一双碧色的清潭。  
潭水中央，映着的全是他。

少年的唇角微微的扬起，然后，出乎青年的意料，他扬起了身，吻上了青年。

就在这同一瞬间，他们彼此都想要宣扬对于对方的感情。

对于亲吻，他们两人都不陌生。  
不知道是不是因为到了一个陌生的环境，很多往日里不曾有过的感官，被一下子全部激发了出来。  
鼻尖和鼻尖的不经意蹭碰，唇瓣相互的吸允，轻扯，蹂躏，舌头的互舞，躲闪，追逐。  
一切的一切，既熟悉，又陌生，还带着淡淡的羞耻感。  
毕竟，是在公共场合。  
天黑深夜的沙滩上。  
总之，亲吻变得格外的刺激。

很快，Lee轻易的感受到了身下少年起伏得厉害的上身，和突然就开始不太老实的下身。  
潜移默化中，Lee掌控住了主场，细细的品尝着少年口中的蜜汁，调教着总是不安分的粉舌。  
一边挑逗着少年的红唇，一边却又安抚着勾住少年的细腰，细细的往上滑去，指节留下一连串的小火苗。  
直到两人的呼吸都变得有些勉强，Lee这才放开了少年。

这也只是暂时的。

只见他很快的俯下身子，在少年的耳边带着笑意却又低声下气的请求道，  
“我们...回去，继续？”  
刚刚被亲吻所熏陶之后的声音，带着小沙哑，刺的少年浑身都发起了烫。耳边还残留着他喘气的热度，痒痒的，一种难以言喻，却又挥之不去的缠绵感。  
彻底被蛊惑的少年难以自制的点了点头。

【118】  
从沙滩上站起来的时候，少年一个没留神，腿软的瞬间就被勾进了Lee宽厚的胸中。  
头上传来的低频笑声让Orlando一脸的懊恼，连带着，满脸泛起了难以差距的粉红，却能感受到双颊的火热。  
双手紧紧的搂住少年的腰身，想要调侃两句，可是看到少年半个脸颊都迈进了怀里，便大度的放了他一马。  
反正，好戏，总是最后上演。

一双连体婴儿终于回到了他们的大床上，啊不，民宿里。  
Lee坏心眼的把Orlando放在了床尾，更没有关上后门，只是把纱窗门锁了起来，却锁不住那低声吟唱的海浪，也锁不住偷溜进来的点滴星光。  
少年的眼中带了些期许，也多了些茫然，或许还有些兴奋。  
虽然半坐在他的身上，Lee还是又一次的，明确的问了他的意愿。

他不希望他勉强。  
他们互相不希望对方勉强。

“告诉我，不用想其他的，也不用想我，你真的想要么？”  
并非是色相并用的勾引，也少了情愫突然涌上时候的急色，有的只是全部的尊重。  
“我...想要你...Lee”  
少年的回答，在意料之中，而自身对此的反应，直观的让他吓了一跳。  
看着腿间活跃的小伙伴，Lee有些不忍自虐的说道，“回头，要是不适，一定要跟我说”  
点了点头，在Orlando就要说出类似“老头你怎么这么啰嗦”的时候，他褪下少年晚饭后换上的白色T恤。

喉结被吻住的时候，少年忍不住的挺起了上身，那样敏感的反应，倒是引起了Lee的极大的兴趣。  
唇舌在凸起的地方相继调戏了一两次之后，才终于一路向下。  
前胸挺立的红豆，被润湿，搓捏，放空。  
然后，再一次。  
一次又一次。  
突然涌进口腔的温润修长的食指，让他无师自通的与之共舞。纵深和环绕，完全不搭的动作，尽管是第一次搭配，却格外的天衣无缝。  
那只被湿润的食指离开时，勾出了让人脸红的银丝，也同样，留下了浅浅的痕迹在少年暴露在夜色中的上身。  
一路，停在了裤头。

【119】  
清晨的阳光温柔惬意的洒进落地窗，海风吹起薄薄的窗帘，起起落落的，不远处的海浪声透着半开的阳台门阵阵的传了过来。宽大的米白色的床上，凌乱的床单，四散在周围的枕头，还有一个裸着上身的青年。  
乱糟糟的卷发倒在床上唯二的枕头上，神情轻松无疑，青年无意识的翻了个身，又抱紧了怀里的...枕头。  
枕头？  
半睡半醒中，少年睁开了褐眸，感受着周围静默而又生机勃勃，有那么一刻的失神。  
“Lee？”  
他不确定的低声的呼叫着。  
等了一阵，然而并没有任何回应。  
下意识地抱了抱手里的枕头，抬起无神的眸子，侧头看着窗外碧蓝色的天空，突然有种说不出的空虚感。  
少了什么。  
或者说，就要失去什么。  
正在他还在发呆的时候，他听到了门打开的声音。

“早！”  
门外的那人走了进来，看着床上还没有完全清醒的少年，忍不住笑了起来，顺手揉了揉他一头本来就有些杂乱的卷发。  
“早。”  
鼻尖一下子就被阳光的味道充斥着，少年闷闷的回答着。把手伸了出来，环住那人的腰身，说不出为什么，他就是突然很想确定，他们是真实存在的。

“我把早餐拿过来了，”看着少年一脸求抱求顺毛的样子，不由得柔下了声音，解释起了为什么他早上起来没有在他的身边，“另外，你看看待会儿我们是去哪儿比较好？这边儿，附近也有个不是特别的出名的瀑布什么的，看起来还不错...”  
他的话，被少年的动作所打断，衣角不断的被扯动。  
挑眉，他略低了下头，还没来得及问，就被吻住了唇角。

比之以前有过的接吻，这一次，换成少年来的更具侵略性。然而，毫无章法的吻法很快就让来人站起了上风。他细细碎碎的勾勒着少年的唇瓣，挑逗着灵活的舌头，一次又一次的更具安慰意义的引导着少年的情欲。  
一吻结束，他看着眼中带着异样恍惚的少年，又一次，笑了出来。他吻上少年微眯着的眸子，又一次说到，  
“早，Orli。”  
“早，Lee。”  
回答他的，是同样带着情动式不经意的低音。

【120】  
最后，他们还是决定去早上的时候Lee提起的那个瀑布，虽然那已经快要到正午的时间了。  
瀑布是在一个不算是很大的州立森林里的。  
他们开车到了森林的外面，还要走一段路才能到达。  
很神奇的。  
明明是一个海岛，可是却在岛上有这么一块全部被高高树木所覆盖的地方。高高低低的树荫，欢快的鸟声或近或远，大概因为这个地方实在是太小众了一些，一路走来他们并没有看到任何人。  
七拐八拐之后，终于听到了一些不算很真切的水声。  
走在前面的少年眉眼中带着兴奋，走在后面的Lee好笑的看着他，并没有多说什么，有的，也只是低声的嘱咐他注意身体状况。  
然后，少年就以他身体恢复之后的最快速度奔向了那发出水声的地方。

Lee再一次看到Orlando的时候，他已经跑到瀑布的下面，东看看石缝中有没有少见的生物游过，西找找那水中生长着的奇怪植物，感受着瀑布响在身后，腿边荡漾的水波。  
总之，Orlando玩儿的有些疯。  
站在一旁的高大的男人原本并没有觉得有什么不好，直到，看着那全身湿透接近透明的白色T恤下，翘起来的凸起，让他只是在旁边看着都有些燥热。  
“Shit。”  
一个不小心，略带懊恼的低声骂了出来。

于是，就在Orlando还在想着玩耍的时候，一个身影从背后缓缓的靠近了过来。  
就在他一个转身之际，头顶突然阴了下来。  
抬头，想要看清楚的什么的时候，微张的薄唇，被吻了个正着。

【121】  
一只手搭在方向盘上，另外一只手有意无意的摸上坐在副驾驶的人的...身下。  
修长的手指有计划的滑入那薄薄的T恤下面，在青年光滑的腹部留下一簇又一簇的小火苗。然而，对方又因为他正在开车而表示不敢抗议，只好努力适应着他的调戏。  
然后，他的手到了这次侵略的最终目的地。  
很快的，耳边传来旁边那人低声的粗喘，勾起一抹略带自豪。  
“Lee...”  
“嗯？”男人带着调戏味道十足的尾音，听的人浑身一阵酥麻。  
“停...啊...停...”  
他手一顿，完全没有打算理会那越来越炙热的物件越发的硬了，“真的...要我停下来么？”

Orlando觉得旁边的这个人简直就是个恶魔！  
还是个掠夺不停的恶魔，明明刚才...刚才就在那个瀑布的时候。  
他一想到现在还隐隐有些酸疼的唇瓣就有些不想理Lee，但是，但是，至少现在的他不可以！  
在Lee技术超级过关绝逼大师级的技巧下，他早就忍不住闷哼了出来。  
而现在，他突然停了下来，可是，该死的，谁告诉他用那手指尖却不轻不重的滑过顶端哒啊！！  
大口大口的喘着粗气，耳边呼啸的热风只让他感到更加的燥热，“别...别...Lee!”  
“那是，停还是...不停...呢？”

过分！  
简直是太过分了！  
SUV，最后还是在一个偏僻的海滩公园的入口处停了下来。  
可是，可是，身边这个人现在休闲十足的用着早就准备好的餐巾纸擦拭着刚才操劳了半天的右手，仿佛干的是多么高雅的事情似的。即使开着车窗，还是依旧可以闻到那股刚刚结束的一场小型战场的硝烟，更枉论目光所及的座位前面那粘稠的痕迹。  
脸红的要命，赶紧把脸探出车窗，呼吸着午后海岛上粘湿的空气，伴着淡淡的海盐，灼热的日光。  
丢死脸啦！  
好不想承认他居然可以发出那样的声音，可以被那个人这样那样的就在车上！  
可是，怎么办，好像还略微有点儿喜欢....  
果然，平常越是正经越是禁欲的人，总会让人大开眼界的。  
对啊，不然怎么会有，斯文败类，衣冠禽兽这种词语呢？

所以，亲爱的，Orlando。  
不要小瞧了那个只是平日里看起来很是正人君子的Lee Pace先生哟。

【122】  
沿着海岸线，一脚深一角浅的踩着不在热的烫脚的沙滩。一侧头，看着太阳缓缓的落入海的另一边，只留下大片大片绚烂的紫红色的云海，映在略深蓝的天空。  
明天，又是一个艳阳高照的一天啊。  
Lee默默地在心里叹道。  
他侧了侧头，看着这几天一直被他折腾的要命的青年。  
淡淡的笑了。

似是心有灵犀似的，原本目光放在逐渐亮起霓虹灯的路边小店的Orlando突然一偏头，Lee俊美的侧脸，带着柔和的笑容，晚霞的酒红色在他白皙的皮肤上洒上一层红纱。  
迷死人的性感。  
下一刻，他的唇吻住了身边人的喉结，轻舔了几次，还不轻不重的咬了一口。  
然后，他就听到了头顶上传来的爽朗的笑声。  
胸腔震动的他都切身的感受到了，然后，也同样跟着笑了起来。

Orlando的脚步停在了一家纹身店前。  
Lee好奇的看着青年，不太明白青年的想法。  
“Lee，你说，我能不能...”青年犹豫着措辞，然后，那双褐色的眸子中闪着的小心翼翼让Lee有一种没来由的火大。  
他不喜欢这样的Orlando。  
他不喜欢这样畏手畏脚在意别人喜好的Orlando。  
“要是...要是你不喜欢...”似是看到了Lee的脸色变得更差，青年想要再说什么，却已经来不及了。  
Lee略带惩罚性的吻住他还想要找理由的唇，耳鬓厮磨间，他说道，“想做就去做吧。”

“真的？”  
点了点头。看到Orlando眼底那突然迸出的欣喜，让Lee可以无条件无原则的支持他任何事情。  
“那，纹个什么好呢...”  
已经走进了店里，翻着不同的花样的纠结青年已上线，“还是不要纹名字了...玫瑰花什么也感觉好俗气啊，哎呀...”  
选择困难的Orlando的碎碎念在Lee的耳中听着是那样的温馨。  
“太阳吧。”  
Lee指着其中一个图案，建议到。  
“谁让，你就是我生命中的太阳呢。”

【123】  
毫无禁忌可以无限透支彼此的假期，很快就画上了尾声。  
快的让两人都有些遗憾连连。  
Lee不得不跟Orlando约定好，以后的每一年夏天，他们都要一起去放个假。  
不论他们相隔多远。  
然而，现在约定的再好，也比不上冥冥之中的定数。

回到家里之后，两个人又恢复了之前的作息。  
一个按着拍好了的时间去上班的打工仔，一个按着排好的时间去给高中生补课。  
一切就像回到了去波多黎各之前。  
但是，又有些什么不一样了。  
两个人在不知道什么时候开始，变得模糊了之前老师和学生的界限，也跳过成为肝胆相周无话不说的朋友的过程，直接变成了如今这样一个一有空闲的时间就腻味在一起散发出恋爱的酸臭味道的情侣。  
好像，也没有什么不好的，不是么。

八月中的时候，Orlando又一次从咖啡店的店长那里请到了一个小长假，加加减减也就三天半的样子。  
两个人合计了一下，决定来一个说走就走的公路旅行。  
露营在隔壁州的国家公园，什么的。  
简单的把需要的东西收拾了一下就放进了车里，又去超市采购了一些，装装塞塞的，即使只是三天两夜的汽车旅行，也突然变得大工程了起来。  
Lee看着忙着摆放行李，吃的，还有一些露营用具的Orlando，有些欣慰的笑了笑。  
他培养了个一个不错的家庭小帮手，不是么。  
“Lee，你过来看看还缺点儿什么？”  
正看着生气蓬勃的青年发愣的Lee突然被点到名字，好笑的朝着车的方向走去。

【124】  
意外来的总是特别的突然。  
前一刻，他还坐在副驾驶的位置跟正在开车的Lee说着什么好笑的事情，下一秒他的耳边充斥着难听的紧急刹车的声音。  
眼前慢慢的被染成血红色，可是，他还是努力的睁着眼睛，努力的想要偏头看看隔壁那个人的情况，可是浑身都使不出劲儿来。  
鼻尖充斥着的是汽油弥散在空气中的难闻的味道，然后他听到了脚步声，从各个角落里涌出来的脚步声。  
像是歇了一个世纪那么漫长，他又一次的试图从座位上坐起来，想要看看那个人。  
因为，他安静的过分。  
在那么多的声音中，再后来赶来的救护车的警铃中，在接踵而来的各色人声中，他听到了很多的声音，他听到了各色的对话，唯独少了那一个人的。  
再然后，他陷入了无限的黑暗中。

Garrett赶到医院的时候，只是一个人。  
他本来跟Lee约好了周一一起去接Sally和William的，那两个与他血脉相融的弟弟和妹妹。可是，还没有等到周一，他就接到了一个永远不想接到的电话。  
医院里冰冷的像是另外一个半球，一个人走在空荡荡的走廊中，只有自己的呼吸声和皮鞋落地的声音。  
推开病房门的一刻，他知道自己的手是颤抖的。  
看着脸色惨白，浑身插着管子的那个人，Garrett不知道他还能做些什么。  
再然后，他看着匆匆跑来见他的医生，还有警察，甚至还有一封专门写给他的信。

医生问他现在要怎么做。  
警察告诉他事故发生的时候，大卡车司机因为疲劳驾驶冲过了隔离带直接撞上他们的车，高速逆行，势必是要负全责。  
他麻木的听着耳边各种声音，可是每一种，都没有那个看着玩笑十足的呼吸机的声音刺耳又真实。

【125】  
Garrett打开了那个A4的黄色文件袋。  
里面只有一张手写的打印纸。

我亲爱的表哥。  
他说，Garrett，我相信你能够把我的弟弟妹妹们照顾的很好，让他们搬来纽约和你一起住吧。  
他说，Garrett，如果Orlando清醒了，出院了，他有公寓的钥匙，那里的安排一切由他。如果，他清醒了...不记得我了，那么请带着Sally和Willam各去那个公寓里带走一样我的东西，然后告诉Orlando，那里本来就是他住的地方，只不过八月底就要到期。  
他说，我没有多少资产，好在也没有负债，只不过，最后一个月的房租你要帮我交掉了。  
他说，赔偿款，你帮我存在Orlando的名下。  
他说，人寿保险的赔偿的受益人是Sally和William，办完我的死亡证明记得去跟保险公司要！  
他说，如果我一直不能清醒...你们来决定吧。不过，我觉得，植物人好像并不是什么特别有意义的活法。  
他说，至于身后事，你可以问下Sally和William，我个人是不想办的。把我放在爸爸妈妈的旁边就好，这样方便你们扫墓。

混蛋！

Garrett看得泪花在眼眶里打转，看得除了骂脏话想不出什么更能最直接的表达出自己的不爽。  
刚想对这张已经皱皱巴巴的A4纸做些什么，看到了边边角角上的猩红，他还是止住了。  
这是Lee在生死之间，想到的，安排到的。  
他最后的一些话。

这个人，简直是该死的浑球！

【126】  
Orlando从麻醉剂中彻底醒来的时候，已经是五天后的事情了。  
这中间，他醒过，很快就又睡了过去。  
反反复复的，他对着事儿没有什么抵抗力，所以当他终于清醒过来的时候，离事故发生的时候已经过去了一周半了。  
抬眼，看了看着略显熟悉的病房，想到的是几个月前刚从这里出去的事情。  
看着陆续进来的医生和护士，他也只是一脸平静的听着他们给出的诊断。  
再然后，是警察和律师的登场，为的只是跟他讲述发生事情的经过，以及后续赔偿问题。

又过了两周之后，他被准许出院了。  
摸了摸兜里的钥匙，他不太记得要怎么回去，却清楚的记得门牌号码。  
打开了公寓的门，有些地方看着让他陌生。而很快，他想起来的马上就要到来的大学报道时间。  
抽出那封从大学寄来的信件，迅速的开始张罗搬家的事情。

一切按部就班，一切平静若故。

因为他的入学申请格外的感人，学校专门为他准备了一间单人房间。他把家里的东西委托搬家公司打包好，直接留了地址就在第二天，坐上了长途大巴离开这个城市。

好像，在这日复一日的日常生活中，他忘记了什么。

就像没有勇气去细纠为什么衣橱柜里空了一半，为什么书柜上基本上都落了灰的，为什么厨房除了几个碗几把刀叉什么都没有...  
为什么感觉胸口空荡荡的。  
他不敢去想，总觉得答案会让他痛彻心扉。

【127】  
Garrett带着Sally和William来看Lee的时候，Orlando还在昏睡中。  
他知道Orlando的手术很成功，目前看来并没有什么后遗症，但是人还没有彻底清醒之前，他也不是很清楚。  
不过，他把Lee的两个弟弟妹妹带到病床前，看着这个一直在为领养他们而做出努力的大哥，现在虚弱的躺在病床上，说不伤心，那是骗人的。  
从接他们过来的时候，两个人的眼睛都是红彤彤的。  
一开始是因为可以离开那个噩梦般的领养家庭，终于可以和哥哥一起生活，而后来，是因为哥哥。  
在被几个家庭辗转领养后，孩子们的内心都格外的脆弱。看着哭得不成样子的姐弟俩，Garrett如Lee所料的说出了，“你们以后跟我一起住”的台词。  
他一定知道，Garrett会心甘情愿的帮他带着这么一对太需要亲人爱护的姐弟了。

哦~我亲爱的表哥。

说完这话，Garrett发誓他能听到Lee调笑的声音。

撤呼吸机的决定，是三个人一起做的。  
“哥哥也想早点儿跟爸爸妈妈团聚吧。”  
最年幼的William这样告诉自己。  
“嗯，哥哥现在见到了爸爸妈妈了呢”  
Sally一边抱着弟弟，一边哄骗着自己。

然后，Garrett就联系了殡仪馆，办完了一切手续，主要是遗体告别总是要回到埋葬Pace家里的其他两人的教堂办。  
他开着车，把姐弟俩人带到Lee的公寓。三个人把他的东西都收拾了干净。毕竟，Garrett并没有告诉两人他们的哥哥和另外一个小男孩在同居。也只是用了，室友，这个词来解释两人的关系。

无独有偶，这也是刚从手术中醒过来，告诉警察出事时跟他一起坐在车上同伴跟他的关系。  
室友。

【128】  
回想起往事，总是让人格外的心疼。  
记忆，并不是一下子就涌上来的。  
有的时候是东一榔头西一棒槌，有的时候是铺天盖地，有的时候是细细渗透。  
毕竟他忘记的那部分，是最让他记忆深刻的部分。  
很矛盾，不是么。

走过街上的早餐店，不经意的闻到门缝中溢出来的浓郁的奶香味道，他想到了那个把自己抱得紧紧的怀抱。  
纽约第一场雪毫无征兆的飘下来，雪花跑进光溜溜的脖颈里的时候，他想到了那个围在身上的围巾。  
感恩夜晚，同学们一起吃着卖相实在不敢恭维的火鸡餐的时候，他想到了那个弥散着香味的客厅，软绵的沙发。  
时代广场彩球落下的时候，彼此拥抱的间隙中，他想到了唇齿间的摩擦，未喝酒就微醺的脸颊。  
走在每节课中，轮番收到生日祝福的时候，他想到了那份改变他人生的文件，还有那个让一切变得可能的人。

还有很多。  
随着日子一天天的过去，他慢慢的想起来了很多。  
摸着下腹部的纹身，想着那一次在海上跟他胡闹，想着他对他上下其手。

Shit  
我真是个混蛋！

他居然把他给忘了。  
他居然把Lee给忘了！  
他怎么能把Lee给忘了？！  
他怎么能...  
Lee...

关于Lee，他不敢问，不敢去想。  
至于Lee留下来的那么多誓言，他不敢深究。  
他知道如今意义全无，也知道食言的人终究无法在回答他。

而如今，已经入了大学，入了这个小社会，今后还要融入这个更大的社会染缸的他，更能敏感的分辨出来社会基准，也更能让自己活得更像是一个正常的社会人，正常的成年人。  
他会逼着自己参加社交活动，结交女朋友，喝酒泡吧，音乐会，游轮度假，这些他都会逼着自己去做。  
只是，大概再没有一个人能够照到他心底最深处的黑暗了吧。  
又或许，他选择不再去相信这个世界还会再有这样的一个人吧。

这样也不错。

逼着逼着，说不定，就能真的可以成功的成为一个正常的社会人了吧。  
毕竟，这是个正常人才能生存的社会。  
不是么？

 

【完】

 

后续:  
这个tag用了很长时间，最开始是为什么写的我也已经完了。  
这个名字，大概就是写到这里你们都会跟我友尽，才这么起的名字。  
车祸梗是想写这个时候就想到要用的。不过最后还是七砍八砍的把本来想写到的细节给抹去了。  
还有几个番外想写，至少是在年前把这个结束掉了。  
是不是还是觉得有些烂尾？  
嗯，烂尾就烂尾吧。

-by自暴自弃的梨砸


	2. 番外　一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 略有替身梗的嫌疑．

已经六年了。  
男人坐在街角的咖啡店，左手下意识的滑过白净的咖啡杯口。那是一双修长白玉的手，隐约能看到无名指上似有若无的痕迹。  
一遍，一遍。  
刚煮好的咖啡热气萦绕在食指间，烫烫的，湿湿的。新鲜磨好的咖啡香味直触鼻尖，从最开始的浓厚到后来的逐渐冷淡，一杯咖啡静静的蜷在那一弯杯中，四处游动，四处碰壁，不得所出。  
男人微卷的短发凌乱的耷拉在额前，眉头轻蹙，一双迷人的蜜色眸子无聚焦的看着落地窗外形形色色的人。

他还记得，第一次看到那个人的瞬间。  
这是家名不见经传的，挤在两所大学中间的手工咖啡店。他喜欢的是，午后阳光洒进来的时候，那一抹温暖，大概暂时可以融化一些他内心的冰冷吧。  
店里经久不息的咖啡味道让人在不知不觉中，慢慢的上瘾，欲罢不能。  
冬季的阳光总是少的可怜，所以更加弥足珍贵。  
街道上还有没有融的雪，平日里算不得好看的景色添了一层薄薄的过滤，加了一笔亮白。行色匆匆的路人们低着头，不再是看着手机，而是把手放进缓和的大衣兜里，再小心翼翼的盯着地上的不甚明显的黑冰，缩着脖子，抵挡着湿冷的冬风侵袭的节奏。  
就是这样的一个冬天。  
终于放晴了几个小时的午后。  
咖啡店的门被推开，挂在门角上的铃铛欢快的迎接着来人。  
他从手中的书里略抬起头。  
大概，这就是人家说的，一眼万年。

冬季的暖阳透过暖色的门玻璃洒在他的身上。瘦高的侧影更显得他的修长，让他都忍不住多看了几眼。蓝黑色的大衣上带着点点水珠，颈间一条看起来很是暖和的格子围巾。让他有些，思绪飘远。大衣将将过了大腿一半，笔直的双腿被包裹在一双深色牛仔裤下，配的一双及膝的军靴。明明是上个世纪的造型却让他穿出了这个时代的洒脱和英气。  
没忍住，他的眼神，跟随着那人的一举一动。  
他从来没有一天如此感叹过自己的好视力。  
跟店员沟通的时候，那一张一合的薄唇，因为冬季的干冷，不时地被舌头所润湿。  
被询问的时候，微微勾起的唇线，显示着他现在的好心情。不知道问道了什么，那人突然侧身，匆匆的扫了一下看起来还是比较繁忙的午后咖啡店，略微的轻摇了摇头。

那一下午，他手边的书，定格在了那人推门而入的那一页。  
就在那么仓促的对视，他故作不经意的对视的时候，他发现，那人有着一双灰绿的眸子，有着一对很抢人眼球的浓眉。  
那人也有一双灰绿的眸子。  
那人也有一对很抢人眼球的浓眉。

他迅速的小幅度的摇了摇头，想把那突然涌上心头的揪痛感赶走，然而结果却是让他陷入了更深的回忆。那些他以为他可以忘记，却总在夜深人静的时候翻来覆去的一遍一遍的在脑海中浮现。  
深秋的围巾，入冬的雪，还有暖洋洋的冬日阳光晒在沙发上，洒在那个补眠的人的身上。  
温热的午饭，甜而不腻的烘烤饼干，丰盛的假日大餐，更多的是游走在超时间肆意的笑声。  
初春的陪伴，盛夏的海风，浪打在脚底细细的沙滩上，海水绕住脚踝，冰冰的，凉凉的。可是，双手交握的地方，却依旧暖暖的。

手机在木制桌面上反复震动的声音惊醒了他的回忆。一抬头，刚才那个客人早就如昙花一现般消失在了茫茫人海。  
他略显僵硬的扫过来电显示，眉头不经意的轻蹙，滑动了界面，把手机举到耳边，机械的说道，“亲爱的，在干什么。”

然后，他以为这就是生活中的一颗再小不过的石子。落入他的心湖，荡起那些只属于他的回忆。直到。

“Bloom教授，听说隔壁的Juilliard School今年的结业汇报演出里头有请到以前的校友过来友情演出，还是教授最喜欢的莎士比亚。 ”  
“可不是么。据说，这次回来了好多Julliard的校友呢，他们好多好多都是已经拿过各种奖的明星了呢。”  
“教授，带我们去看看表演艺术嘛~你看，学姐的论文不正好就是定格表演艺术么，也带我们去开开眼界嘛。”  
摄影系里新招来的硕士小女生们围在系里最受欢迎也满腹学识更是审美独到的教授跟前，叽叽喳喳的谈论着从隔壁学校打听到的消息。虽说是隔壁，但是其实也隔着几条街。不管是不是这个圈子的都知道，Juilliard的结业演出门票，非校友更是很难拿得到的。不过，作为一个业界还算有点儿名气的教授，他还是可以搞到几张的。

当灯光暗下，当帷幕拉开，再当聚光灯打在舞台中央的那一刻，坐在观众席上的教授，惊呆了。  
他能感受到那些流动在空气中的骚动，源源不绝的感叹和花痴的声音被他一一屏蔽。  
那一刻，他看到得不知道是台上的演员，还是那个他在咖啡店里碰到的跟他一样的顾客，还是那个留在他记忆深处陪伴了他一段最难忘时光的男人。  
直到整场演出结束，他一直都没有回到现实中。  
那一晚，他对妻子撒了善意的谎言，在初夏渐渐有些潮湿有些温热的夜晚，推开了一间酒吧的门。

陌生的音乐，陌生的脸孔，他一步步的走在略显拥挤的酒吧里。  
满身的西装让他显得格格不入，可是他却并不在乎。  
要上一杯波旁威士忌。  
他不曾喜欢过，或者说他没有在乎过喝到嘴里的到底是什么。可是他却记得，在那个不大的客厅中，偶尔看到的一瓶，想来那人是喜欢的吧。他这样告诉自己，一直这样告诉自己，所以当妻子问他喜欢喝什么的时候，他脱口而出。  
波旁威士忌。

深夜，在他身下的男人，他并不认识，只是偶尔对上视线，他眸子中的翠绿让他恍惚。  
说实话，这样的姿势让他略觉得奇怪，但不陌生，也不是很别扭。谈不上喜欢，也说不好厌倦，反正就是不上不下，那样。  
那人从来不会让他有任何正常思考的瞬间，尤其是在做这档子事的时候。  
他有力的双手固在他的腰间，他温热的唇舌细致的留恋在他的前胸，舔舔这，扫扫那。他喜欢啃咬他的锁骨，他喜欢吻上他每一节脊柱，他总是抚摸自己身上的纹身，一圈，一圈。  
光是想想，他似乎又能在来一发。

好像日子就这么继续着，仿佛一切如常，又仿佛一切都是在梦中。  
那张被夹在他上课时常用的教科书里的节目单子上，一个名字被他反复的抚摸。  
不止一次，在留下一个乱的不成样子的床单之后，他直愣愣的盯着天花板，想着。  
或许真的有转世，又或许真的有附身。  
不然怎么会有两人有着同样的名字，相似的容貌。  
他醉了。

想起他的日子，越来越多。  
编给妻子的谎言，也在慢慢叠加。  
每个人都有一个极限，他有，妻子也有吧。

纽约的秋天是灰色的。  
可是，街上的总有那些或纯色艳丽的大衣，或藏在灰黑色外套下的五彩长裙，被秋风吹起，总能添上一抹灵动，一些生气。  
大概，就是他现在最需要的吧。  
活着的意义。  
继续活下去的意义。

一杯咖啡的时间，不多，不少。  
男人终于把目光收了回来，而转到了摆在桌面上的那个快递来的信封。  
白色信封的一个小角上有着淡淡的咖啡渍，不用打开，他都知道那里头装的是什么。  
那是对一个十年画上一个句号，那是一个曾经他以为的救赎，那是一个女人对他的失望和怨怼。  
良久，他终于从大衣的口袋中摸出一支钢笔。

 

和他一起挥洒泪水和汗水的走出一步，又一步，在终点泪中带笑的用温暖的怀抱迎接履步蹒跚的他。


	3. 番外　二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了个广告。积极向上的让大家好好读书拿个学位的广告。  
> 嗯，你们会捅死我的。  
> 友尽番外  
> 真人不归我，OOC。

【佩花？】留言

 

“作为一个事业有成，小有名声的摄影师，您一定接触过很多形形色色的人。那，有没有人说过什么影响您的话么？”  
“有个人，曾经跟我说过一句话，” 右手下意识的环绕在左手的无名指上，空荡荡的，什么都没有，但是他就是忍不住的来回摩挲。  
“他说，不论发生什么，都不要忘记自己的梦想。”

“嘀--”  
“嘀--”  
“嘀--”  
“这里是Lee Pace，我现在没有办法接您的电话，请在听到信号声后留下您的姓名，电话号码和口信。我会在第一时间回复您的电话。”

“Lee...今天开学了！我终于开始大学生活了。我会...我...我会努力...”  
努力好好的活着。就像你曾经嘱咐我的。

“Lee，学校有个很可爱的妹子今天跟我表白了呢...你说过...你说过...”  
要我往前看，可是我...做不到！

“Lee，Lee Pace，你个魂淡！Lee...Le..e...哎呀，Orlando，你喝多了啊，我把你送回家吧...”  
啤酒瓶倒在脚边，骤冷的深冬寒风吹不醒，大概是不想醒。

“Lee！Lee Pace！我，我毕业了！我...特么都要毕业了！”  
而你却不在了。

“工作好累啊，压力好大，Miranda...M...不不不，Lee。”  
我好想去找你！

“...语音信箱已满，请您稍后再拨。”

“这里是Lee Pace，我现在没有办法接您的电话，请在听到信号声后留下您的姓名，电话号码和口信。我会在第一时间回复您的电话。”

【完】


	4. 番外　三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 波多黎各的那个夏天，那个夜晚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欠了很久的甜蜜番外．

波多黎各的夏日，空气中带着些燥热和海腥味，脚下是逐渐熟悉了的热度。顺着海岸线漫无目的的走着，周围东倒西歪的椰子树没有了几天前的挺拔。也是，刚刚被夏季风暴擦岛而过。虽然影响不严重，但是他们刚好又匀出来一个晚上的时间，在这个岛上。  
午饭后，在阳光下信步逛游的少年并没有想太多，关于那个已经消失了有将近一个小时的成年人跑去了哪里。而被他暂时抛到脑后的男人，此时正在积极的和岛上的当地居民打听那个并不是很出名的一片被称为荧光湖的海湾。把租好的颜色鲜艳的皮艇捆在了租来的车上，这才略有些小兴奋的往家的方向开回去。  
是的，家的方向。  
有爱的人的地方，就是家。

修长的手指随意的搭在挂挡上，轻轻的敲着没有人知道的旋律。  
阳光透过挡风玻璃照进男人敞开的衬衫下露出的精致的脖劲和裸露在外的锁骨，落成阴影。  
即使马路的两边种着繁茂的绿茵，夏日灼热的海风依旧毫无遮拦的扫荡着四面窗户都开着的SUV里。  
男人的头发被吹的凌乱，可是却能很明确的看到墨镜下面的唇的弧度，那不光是人前少见的，简直就是几乎就可以称之为很是得瑟的弧线。更枉论看不到的镜片后面，碧绿色的眸子都快要眯成了两弯新月了。  
突然，Lee对于晚上的宵夜，很是期待。  
明明才下午三点。

回到住了一周的地方，刚把SUV熄了火的时候，Orlando刚好逛回到家门口。  
对于这个完全意料之外，计划之外，绝对巧合地不能再巧合的生活中的小奇迹，Lee眉眼中有着完全不受掩盖的喜悦和惊喜，大方的把少年搂进自己的怀里，二话没有多说，直接低头吻住了那双水润的红唇。  
树荫下，木屋前，身高差刚好适合一个低头，一个抬头的两个俊俏的男人，共享彼此，总是会让人会心一笑，感慨青春真好。

唇与唇的相交，舌与舌的共舞。

比起以往，少年不再有任何的后顾之忧，又或许真的是经验值的递增让他有了比往日更多的信心。用着和男人那里学来的接吻技巧，大胆的进攻却险些磕到对方的牙齿，略显幼稚的防守在几吸之间被彻底瓦解，企图迷幻着对方的上一秒的游离，却又紧接着被男人下一刻的缠绵所攻破。  
然而，不论结果，唇舌相交的此时，两人，异常的平等。

少年熟悉的压低了的嘤咛声注定让Lee感到很有成就感。  
男人的唇，熟练的从两人胶着的唇边慢慢的撤离，随着双唇的距离的递增，悬在空中淫靡的银丝在阳光下闪耀的刺眼，可是却没有人在意。  
男人的手从来都没有闲着，从一开始把Orlando搂进怀里的那一刻开始。修长的手指游走在少年光滑的脊背后面，一节一节的挑逗着他的脊柱，突然，他的手指一顿。因为，少年略带火热的手掌从男人的衬衫下面潜伏了进来。顺着腹肌，准确无误的找到了男人的胸前。  
Lee略显干燥，体温比起Orlando的略低的上半身，燃一起片扑也扑不灭的野火。尤其是，胸前的那两处起火源。  
酥麻中还带着点儿胀痛。

调戏和反调戏，挑逗和反挑逗。  
这种感觉很是奇妙。  
一场情事中，两人的势均力敌，互相取悦什么的，从来都是让人醉入深渊最快的方式之一。

少年裸露的背靠着木制的门，一双蜜色的眸子中闪着金色，抬眼是绿树茵茵，是近在咫尺的SUV，是依旧清晰可见的公路。这样的半公开式的性事前戏，总能加强自身的兴奋度。那种随时都有可能有人路过的可能性，激起了由尾骨一直攀升至头顶的刺激感，是无法代替，也是不能复制的。  
然而，似是感受到了身下人的走神，胸前的樱桃被狠狠得反复的爱抚着，直到瑟瑟发颤。樱色中带着透明的液渍，在阳光下有着异样的淫乱感。最终，在他支离破碎的低声哀求和下体分身被反复而有力的套弄下，Lee如他所愿的在他一次射精后渐渐的停了下来，并没有做完全套。即使如此，他也没有完全放过少年，借着少年已然站不稳的双腿间，纾解了他的性致。  
并没有闹得太狠，毕竟，他还等着夜宵呢。

少年冲澡的时候，男人把车里的食物拿了出来。  
一边还在感叹幸亏用了当地人好心送给他的保温器具，所以即使已经一个小时过去了，依旧温热的菠萝饭和海鲜汤。  
带着水汽的浴室门打了开，一脸清爽还是水滴的少年出现在了房中。Lee没忍住，拿起手边的干净毛巾，起身，长腿一跨的走到少年面前。温柔中带着技巧的揉弄着Orlando一头湿乎乎得褐色头发。  
少年乖巧的享受着男人的服务，得到的，自然是少年双手齐腰的回抱住他。  
Orlando似乎是嘟囔了什么，冲着他的胸前，忙着帮他擦头的Lee并没有听到。

下午的时光，似乎就是这么一撩，那里一撸，这么肆意的被挥霍着。  
坐在延伸出的木制阳台上，脚底是温热的沙子，手边是男人的手掌；眼前是蓝到透彻的海，身旁是救赎着自己的信念；仰头是一直都会升起的骄阳，凝神可以听到旁边人的心跳声，伴着自己的，每一下都是那么的用力，那么的真实。  
好想，全世界，这辈子的全部时间，都停留在这一刻。

“那可不行哟。”  
好像是他的心愿被他一不留神的说了出来，得到的确实旁边男人的不甚认同的轻笑声。

“我可没有这么容易就满足了哟！Orli！”  
“我们还有那么多长的时间，还可以积攒更多，更多的这样的时刻呢。”  
Lee低沉又暗哑了三分的男低音响在耳边，让他浑身又是一阵战栗。对此，Lee并没有特别的吐槽，只是在少年略晒出了好看的小麦色的脖颈上落下一连串的细吻。

那天的夕阳，绚丽的就像是假的似的。  
不论是金色勾勒出来的云边，还是紫红色的重抹，大片大片的橘粉橙红，映衬在原本米白色的沙滩上，落上淡淡的暖色轻纱。海浪有节奏地一遍又一遍覆盖过脚面，留下一串串步幅一致，平行的脚印。  
男人飞舞的衬衫衣角，被夕阳映出了多彩的海水地亲吻着肌肉紧致的小腿上，略微浸湿了的裤脚，并没有影响他的脚步。  
他，一脸专注地看着旁边的人。  
少年眉飞色舞的神情，随风肆意的褐发，胸前略长的黑绳链子上挂着几天买的当地的手工挂坠。纤细的手臂，偶尔会为了解释什么而夸张的挥舞着，脚下也同样没有停下来的意思。  
跟着男人有着心照不宣的默契。

当最后一丝日光落入海平面之下的时候，Orlando有着说不出的失落。  
即使，他理智上很瞧不起如此情绪低落的自己。大概真的是，得到的多了，想要的就更多。毕竟，以往从来没有奢望过的夏天海岛，从来不敢要求过的家庭旅行，从来想都想不到的和另外一个人的如此亲密，如此坦坦荡荡。  
这些，在这短短的一周的时间里全部得到了满足。

“放心，这一切不会就这么结束的。”  
突然，身边的声音，让他重获了只有男人可以给他的安全感，让他耷拉着的唇角再一次嚣张的上翘着，收也收不住的那种。

无关爱情，亲情，还是友情。  
他们之间的彼此需要已经跨越了之其中的任何一个。并非是无法定义，反而是异常的简单，因为，再多的词来形容他们，其实最终都揉进了一个词。

对于Orlando，那个词就是Lee。  
同样的。  
对于Lee来说，那个词无可厚非就是Orlando。

而，此时，夕阳落下时的云早已散尽，倒是落出了格外闪亮锃亮的星空。  
对于Lee来讲，他要好好享受夜宵的时间就要到了！

渐渐落下夜幕的岸边，带着湿湿暖暖的海风，吹的人很是放松。没有了白天的燥热，夜晚的海边，让人浑身上下的各个毛孔都舒服的要命。寂静的夜色下，还能隐隐的看到不多的游客和当地人在忙碌着什么。  
跟着走在前面的男人的脚步，即使不知道面前会是什么，却有着微妙的安心感。还真的是盲目到没有缘由的信赖啊，一边这么想着，脸上的笑容却是怎么样都收不住了。  
从车上把皮艇拖到了海岸边，Lee回头看了看一脸傻笑的Orlando，不知道自己在想着什么，也回给了他一个淡然的笑容。  
“走吧！”

藏在夜色下的海平面依旧荡漾如故，海浪并没有特别的平稳，一艘窄长的小皮艇在海面上起起伏伏，越来越远。  
似乎海上的月色格外的明亮，银光豪气的洒在海面上，也同样洒在那个坐在皮艇靠前的长腿的男人，他目光看着方向，淡定自若的指挥着后面的少年。而精力旺盛的少年坐在船中央的位置，听着海风传来的男人的声音，用力的划着双桨。  
如果仔细看的话，对这片海湾熟悉的当地人都大概清楚皮艇驶向的方向。  
那片，原本并没有很有名，只不过后来因为一部电影而大放异彩。  
荧光湖。

向西迎着海浪划了不到半个小时，皮艇驶入了一个并不是很宽的小运河口。左右两边都是茂盛的树荫，夜色笼罩下更是伸手不见五指。经过不停的撞壁和调整，皮艇艰难的在这条运河中缓慢的一点一点的向前进着。  
不知道是第几次撞到了运河两边的石壁上，又看不太清楚前面状况的Orlando差点儿就要爆粗口的时候，突然一低头。  
然后，Lee就听到身后的少年惊奇的声音，“Lee！Lee？！你快看！快看！”  
“嗯？”男人随意一哼，为了不加剧皮艇的晃动轻轻的转过身，借着树间微弱的月光，看到少年一脸惊喜的看着他，琥珀色猫眼中闪着不可思议的光芒。  
“...好神奇啊...”  
顺着少年手中的浆看向暗蓝色的水面，一闪一闪的，就像水中的萤火虫似的。Lee的唇边也因此勾起了微微的弧度。  
这说明，他们就要到达目的地了。  
因为水波海浪的荡漾和船桨的拍动而发出光芒的单细胞微生物为这个阴湿深暗的水波下带来若隐若现似有若无的光亮。这种由发光浮游生物，通过体内的一定化学反应，将化学能转化为光能而释放的过程形成了如此让人意外的现象。  
好吧，没有太多的人愿意纠结到底是怎么产生的这种现象。  
毕竟，对于某些团体来讲，把它形容称为上帝的杰作又是未尝不可的。  
Lee充分的感受到了少年的兴奋与惊奇，趁着Orlando还没有从浆端那一闪一闪的光芒中缓过神来，凑过身去，在他的颈间落下轻若此间海风般无痕却又存在过的湿吻，在他耳边肆意缠绵的声音说道，“快了，就快要到了，我的少年。”  
Orlando一愣。  
先是因为颈间的湿润，后是因为耳边的热气，以及男人完全没有掩盖的企图和情欲。即使知道浓密的树枝企图拦住大部分的月色，Lee不一定看得清他突然燥热起来的脸颊，还是不由自主的偏过头，手下毫无章法的划动着船桨远离石壁。可是，心底突然涌上来一种期待，以及稍稍的跃跃欲试。

然而并没有让Orlando等太久，没过几分钟，眼前突然就柳暗花明视线突然开阔了起来。  
他下意识地收起了船桨，抬眼看向四周。  
目光所及的地方是望不到边际的一片深蓝，随着波浪荡漾起来的一闪一闪湖面。少年的手，带着七分好奇三分稀奇的探进湖面水下，撩拨起一片闪烁。随着少年的手臂抽离于湖面，一滴滴带着荧光的水珠肆意落下，似是一串串零落在水面的珍珠。  
透明，晶莹，光润如珠。

整个湖面并没有很多人，不过也能听到若进若远的声音，像是还有其他游客或者当地人过来夜游。不过，男人并没有对于此时这片宽广的湖面上还有其他人感到多么的不方便。  
Lee从皮艇前端坐回了少年的对面。正对面。  
因为他的动作略微左右晃动了几下，然后慢慢又趋于平稳。  
少年似乎是感受到了暖润空气中的期待和男人的居心叵测，收好了船桨之后，Orlando的双手就下意识地反复的摩挲着皮艇两侧。Lee修长的双腿似是无意很是有意的轻轻的分开了少年的双膝。  
膝盖和膝盖间，皮骨之间，轻而缓的磨蹭着。  
由膝盖传来的酥麻感不光Orlando一颤，也让他一直没有在约束的小兄弟渐渐的精神了起来，更是让还略微有点儿羞耻心所以有点儿想躲避却又明知道此时的他无处可躲，再加上因为害怕皮艇的晃动而不得不保持现状的少年尤为的窘迫。  
皮艇很窄，能坐下的范围刚好是一个人多的宽度，勉强是一个人躺直的长度，随便一个剧烈的动作就能让皮艇左右晃动不已。  
所以，此时的皮艇，成了最好的犯罪帮凶，如果是站在男人的角度看问题的话。

因为略微撑开的双膝，男人又得寸进尺的往前略靠近了一些。Lee的动作轻缓干脆，皮艇几乎没有多少动荡，让人不觉感叹男人的身手敏锐。然而趁着Orlando还是愣神的时机，男人已经轻巧的把少年的双腿抬了起来，左右双膝乖巧的落在了自己的腿上。  
少年的惊呼声，自然被如影随形的亲吻吞噬。  
全身的重力聚集在了臀下，双腿被架在男人的大腿之上，自己的小腿无意识地缠住了男人的，让他羞愧之余有着说不出的小自豪。那双让他爱之深此时恐之极的纤细双手细致之极的调戏，尤其是他的指尖在他的膝盖上反复不止的流连落画。  
一簇簇，一点点。  
男人的右手不紧不慢的顺着他的背脊，留下点星火苗之余，一路攀升，直至慢慢的托起他的颈后。因为亲吻而微微向后扬的上身，反而轻易的露出了正面战场。两人未察觉之时，海风渐起，吹起少年宽大的棉T，潮湿的空气爱抚着少年胸前的敏感点。  
微眯着双眼的男人感受到了少年越来越硬起来的分身，还含着少年唇瓣的口中溢出了轻笑声。似是嘉奖少年似的，Lee加深了这个吻，并在少年换气的时候，左手穿过少年晚上才换上的休闲短裤，握住了少年昂首挺直的分身。  
“...啊！”  
唇舌被擒住，贝齿被反复扫过，口腔中的温软湿润，一粒一粒的细微触感是那样的清晰，口中交换着不知道是谁的津液，却又没有人在乎。  
少年极尽后挺的腰板似是想要逃离男人的张狂，却又在同一时刻把自己的分身更进一步的递进男人的手中。更枉论一边极力想要抽离，却因为男人韵律的撸动让少年反而顺着同样的节奏下意识地反复的蹭着男人的胯下，主动的拉近了两人的距离。  
而少年的主动也让本来就不是很稳的皮艇左右晃动几下，更是加深了整场情事中那不可多得的刺激成分。  
感受到了少年的急迫，Lee加快了手下的速度，也在撸动的同时挑逗着阴囊和指尖刻意划过的细缝。每一下，都让少年止不住颤抖的同时，也更紧密的缠上男人的小腿。呼吸间，少年错开男人的亲吻。随着高潮的临近，他忍不住把头埋入男人的肩颈，激动的同时，似是报复又更像是调戏的啃上男人的锁骨。  
少年迟来的报复被突然袭来的不受控制的颤抖和随即而来的射精所打断，他细碎的呻吟声散落在了海风里，落在男人的耳中成了最好的催情素。Lee抚摸着少年光滑的后背，没有人在乎到底什么时候Orlando的棉T落在了皮艇的一角。少年裸露的后背在皎洁的月光下泛着淡淡的玉色，脊背上的水润，分不清是因为情事而激起的汗渍，还波多黎各的湖面上湿润的海风落下的印记。少年还未有从自己刚刚的剧烈活动中平缓下来，就被男人一个翻身，少年温热的身体完美的嵌如男人宽阔的怀抱里。  
Perfect！

因为Lee的动作，本来就不是很平稳的皮艇又左右反复晃动好几下。靠在男人的胸前，少年的大腿叠在男人的上面，小腿依旧挂缠在男人的小腿。纤细的腰身被男人紧紧的搂住，依旧喘息颤动的肩头上落着男人的下巴。两人间，几乎不剩下任何空隙，也因此，少年明显的感受到了男人对他的性趣。  
男人早就仰头的欲望就抵在那里，不进不退，软绵折磨着他所剩无几的理智。  
男人细细碎碎的轻吻落在少年的脖颈处，随着少年起伏的胸膛，慢慢奇迹般的抓回少年残留的一些自制力。  
“Lee...”  
耳边是少年带着情事结束后略显沙哑了的声音，比起往日的清爽的声色多了几分缠绵，几丝情色。本来还老老实实的摩挲着少年腰侧的双手熟练的摸上了前胸今夜将将含苞待放的红梅，温润的指尖仔细而虔诚的指染着少年前胸上凸起的花蕊。  
在男人精心的细捻下，胸前的瑰色渐深，梅花渐渐绽放。  
“...嗯...啊...”  
少年轻轻的咬着他的唇瓣，努力试图压低自己的呻吟声，毕竟他们依旧还是在野外。似是察觉到了少年的隐忍，男人的润唇缠上了Orlando的耳坠。温热水润的灵巧舌头极有耐心的画过少年的耳骨，引得少年忍不住他的怀里又缩了缩，完美的诠释了自投罗网一词。  
完全的掌控了少年前胸的男人，一只手顺着光洁的腹部毫不掩饰他野心的划入少年的裤头里。似是而非的玩弄了几下少年的囊袋，小心翼翼地游走在他真实目的地的周围。不知道是男人在犹豫什么，还是这其实是男人对他的另外一种调戏。少年极为谨慎的扭动着身体。一方面还要顾念着如此窄小的皮艇，在湖面上依旧荡漾不止，每一次略微剧烈的动作都会致使小船摇摆不止，一方面却又抵不住由男人摩挲处传来的阵阵酥麻快感。明明知道如此沉沦于男人的温柔引诱是一件极为危险的事情，但是，他却控制不了自己，也不愿意控制自己。  
然而，说出口的断片细语，让他自己都吓了一跳。

“啊...Lee...给...给我...Lee，求你...”

原本还在犹豫的男人，在少年略带哭腔的请求下，小心探索着少年股缝深处，褶皱的后庭。指尖探入时，明显的感受到了少年的紧张和排斥。Lee停了下来，并没有强进，而是留在了花瓣附近，轻重不一的按揉了起来。随着男人指尖的蹂躏，少年也慢慢的发现身体深处叫嚣着的一种难言的空虚感。

“...Lee...”

一只手抬起少年的下颌，准确无误的吻住少年的红唇。细细的辗压唇瓣上的每一丝褶皱，极尽调戏之举的宠幸着每一颗舌尖可以扫到的贝齿。慢慢的，似乎是注意力全然被男人的亲吻所吸引，Lee可以感受到少年略显放松的后庭。此时，准备充分蓄意已久的男人摸出裤兜里放着的便携式润滑剂，食指润滑了之后，再次缓慢的进入时，依旧抵不住少年下意识地排斥，以及初进入时那让人窒息般的紧密湿润。

“放松...乖...Orli...放松...交给我，全部...交给我...”

男人十足十的诱惑情话荡漾在少年的耳边，Orlando残存的理智早就在男人花样多多的调教下土崩瓦解，一败涂地。  
未见过世面的后庭被修长纤细的食指，认真仔细的摩挲着陌生而又湿润的内壁。男人的手指一点点的深入，察觉到少年略微皱起的眉头，亦或者是突然抽吸的小呼吸节奏，便停了下来。如此反复，耐心极了。  
毕竟，对于身前的少年，男人总是有着用不完的耐心。  
后庭被慢慢的开拓时，前端的分身早就不由自主的再次硬了起来。也不知道男人突然爱抚到了哪一个点，不知道何时直挺起来的阴茎就那么毫无预警的射了出来。  
少年羞涩难耐的嘤咛混杂在男人兴致颇佳的底笑声中，格外的和谐。

Lee抽出了自己的食指，退出的路上故意划过少年娇嫩的内壁，逼的Orlando浑身颤抖不已。拖了拖少年的翘臀，顺手把少年身上其他的累赘衣物全部撸了一光，然而那名犯罪人依旧是衬衫在身，短裤也未曾有太多的褶皱，大概就是直面定义下的衣冠禽兽本人吧。然而，此时全身裸露在月光下的少年，早就没有精力去管Lee的衣着，而是双手反绕，搂住男人的后脑。双股间深缝反倒是恋恋不舍的摩擦着男人灼热的性器，似是在无声的请求着男人再一次的侵入。  
再次润滑了的手指，在少年渴望的同时，男人的食指完美的配合着少年的渴望，进入了已经开始接受他的后庭。而此时的Lee，亦或者是此时的Orlando，不再满足于一个手指的入侵寻觅。第二指进入的之前，男人依旧没有忘记之前被他抚摸着舒畅的洞口。少年有些急躁的蹭着他的中指，让男人好笑的同时，在少年的耳边反复的确认着，安抚着被陌生情愫和性事全部控制了少年。

“别着急，我的爱人。”  
“我们有整个晚上，整个荧光湖。”

“...Lee...”

不论何时，尤其是此时，他的名字从少年的口中溢出，比过全世界所有的春药。  
当第三个手指完全进入的时候，Orlando已经分不出来此时晃动的是天上的星辰，还是水中的闪光，亦或者他们已经不在地球上了，而是去了另外一个次元。  
前胸格外的敏感不提，分身的勃起和疏解，早就让他忘记了次数。  
而男人的吻，总是让他在现实和梦境中，丧失了自我。

少年的手，大抵也是因为为了最小限度的晃动皮艇而努力保持着身体的平衡，却异常的消耗体力的原因，早就滑落在了皮艇的两侧。少年的手，不知道什么时候到自己的身后，男人的身前，胡乱摸了几下终于找到了目的地。其实，大方向也挺好找的，但是难的是找到是那小小的金属拉链的拉头。  
Lee没有管少年的胡来，反而是任他在自己早就胀得发疼得下体周围摸来揉去。不过，少年挑战完高超难度得动作之后，就放弃探索，大抵也是因为耗了他太多得体力。尤其是，他自己的后庭还被男人反复深浅不一的爱抚临幸着。

断断续续的少年特有的呻吟声让男人有些欲罢不能，然而，他却不能再继续忽略自己的需求。略一低头看着早就仰首挺胸早就准备好了提枪上阵的性器，调戏味道十足的拍了拍少年的翘臀。少年略有点儿不解的回头看向男人。  
然后，他听到男人低压的嗓音中暗暗的一句，“Orli，准备好了么？”  
Lee示意少年慢慢的站起身来，皮艇因为重力的突然重新分配，而再次左右摇摆了好几次，让两人不由得心跳加速，肾上腺素急窜。在此期间，Lee再次上演了准备充分预谋已久的角色，光速的带好了套子，还顺便又涂了不少的润滑剂。  
一切准备就绪，就等着少年自己上了。  
男人好笑的等着皮艇渐渐恢复他们熟悉的摇摆幅度，然后看着略有些心急有些好奇也有些不确定的少年，缓缓地，缓缓地，股缝初初的接触到男人的性器的那一瞬，少年明显的有点儿惊吓到。  
不知道是因为灼热度，还是因为此时一切都是真实的不现实感。  
下意识地想要弹跳起来的少年，被固定在他腰部的双手紧紧得掐住。

之后的一切，仿佛慢的就像是电影中，一帧一帧的放缓了的慢动作似的。  
少年的股缝碰到男人性器的顶端的时候，所有的感官都被无限的放大。少年的后穴明显是做好了充足的扩张，进入的伊始没有太多的阻力。然而，即使男人的分身在夜色中看的不太清楚，却更刺激着少年其他的感知。  
洞口渐渐的扩张，顶端慢慢的探入，渐渐摩擦着细腻温润的内壁，控制不好的几次抽缩，突然顶到的酥麻的一点。少年大口的喘着气，间歇细碎的呻吟声由吼间传出。男人情动时候的低吟让他完全迷失了自己，牵动着少年的情丝，连带着再次引起了他的勃起。  
之前因为手指突然离去时行程的短暂的空洞感被男人全面360度无死角的完完整整的填满。少年在发出满足的低叹同时，发现他对身后的男人的渴望，在每一次男人深入的挺身中，越陷越深。  
两人的韵律，和配合着他们的运动而渐渐摇摆起来的皮艇，让所有的感知又多添了一层更深的刺激。

少年这一次的高潮的来的格外的快。  
大概也是因为是第一次的原因，再加上一直摇摆不停的皮艇，渐渐寂静下来的荧光湖，空旷却又湿润的海风，所以极外的兴奋让少年攀至极致的高峰。  
然而，男人并没有满足，依旧性致不减的反反复复操动着少年的细腰。少年已然酥软的膝盖早就支撑不了太多如此的反复运动，也所以，他再一次认识到男人双臂上不甚明显的肌肉并不是玩笑。半倚靠在男人的胸前，被托起和自由落体之间，除了体内陌生的情愫，从来没有感受过的欲望之外，那种被人珍视，被人稀罕的感觉，让他庆幸以及幸福。  
亦或者，是性福？

每一次皮艇略显剧烈的摇动，都会吸引了更多的单细胞微生物，所以皮艇周围，总是格外的莹亮。  
待在夜色久了，此时的荧光变得格外的明亮，让男人可以仔细的看到少年在情欲的驱使下的每一个表情，每一分蹙眉，咬唇，已经脸上的潮红。

“...Lee...Lee...”

在少年略微瞪大的眼眸下，完完全全感受到了此时此刻因为他无意识的喃喃念叨着他的情人的名字，深埋在他身体里的分身而再一次的充血肿胀了起来。  
那种实打实的充实感，他觉得，此生难忘。

那之后，又是十几分钟过去了，男人的动作终于缓了下来。  
少年可以感受到陌生而又烫热的液体流过的身体深处。本来男人想要马上拔出来的动作，被少年主动的制止了。  
他在害怕。  
他在害怕男人抽离之后的那种空虚感。  
Lee像是知道少年并没有说出的恐惧，所以他并没有马上从Orlando的身体中退出来，而是紧紧的拥着少年光裸的肉体。  
一切尽在无言中。

如此，荧光湖上，一艘随处可见的皮艇之上，男人拥着少年。

在湖面上荡漾的久了，总会有些倦了，也有些昏昏欲睡。  
情事，真的是一件耗费体力的事情啊。  
男人轻轻的抚摸着少年湿润了的头发，忍不住感叹又带了点吐槽的意味。  
怀抱里渐渐平静下来的身体因为海风的吹拂有些徐徐发抖。说了是早有预谋的男人从皮艇的甲板拿出来一个被密封袋子封存的结实的小薄毛毯。搭在少年的身上，将将只露出少年白皙的双脚在甲板上。

Orlando是真的累了。  
倒在男人的身上，感受到他盖在自己身上温暖的薄毯，累的一点儿都不想动弹。男人在他的额间落下湿吻，温柔十分地说道，“我们回去吧。”

事实证明，男人的精力还是很充足的。  
Lee划桨荡回岸边的时候，岸边早就没有什么人影了。而全程并没有撞到边边角角的佳绩，实在是让人感叹他划皮艇的技术纯熟。在他不换不慢的摇桨返回的路上，少年的睡意早就袭来，倒在了他的胸前。他轻柔的抱起少年，走回停好车的地方。锁好车之后这才返回岸边，把皮艇拖回车上，绑好。

一夜好眠。  
即使，此时已是后半夜。


End file.
